


Rise of the Battlebitch

by DraceDomino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Animals, Bondage, Comedy, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Futanari, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Masks, Mystery, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Sarcasm, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 72,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are all sorts of dangers in this land of fantasy, and few heroes are there to stand up to them. And the ones that do? Well...sometimes she makes sure to get a little payment for her troubles, usually in the form of tight peasant girls wrapped around her dong. </p><p>Rise of the Battlebitch is an ongoing sexy comedy adventure. Join the cocky Battlebitch and her surly sidekick Tess as they fight evil, go on quests, and try desperately to get along!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awaken the Fuckwraith

Rise of the Battlebitch  
Chapter One: Awaken the Fuckwraith  
-By Drace Domino

“The town of Kolly was in dire straights. It had been two days since the village elder’s daughter had been stolen, snatched away during the festivities of her eighteenth birthday. Men and women in dark robes had descended upon the city like a blight; sweeping through the town and going straight for the birthday girl. Drifting past guards, using magical smoke to cover their escape, it had never been revealed why they had taken her. Maybe they were taking her to another, better birthday party? Doubtful. And that was when the wise people of Kolly called for-”

“Don’t you ever shut up?”

“Quiet, Tess. That was when the wise people of Kolly called for...the Battlebitch!”

She unsheathed her sword and held it aloft to the sky; turning her face upwards towards the sun. Its radiant light beamed down upon her; shimmering down the length of her blade like drips from a flow of water, coming to swarm around her palm. Heroic. Bold. Majestic. When she realized they were still travelling and there wasn’t much reason to draw her blade to begin with, she quickly resheathed it and turned to her head to her companion. 

“That’s me, Tess. I’m the Battlebitch.” 

Tess simply sighed.

 

It was true that the town of Kolly had lost the village elder’s daughter; just as it was true that the good people of Kolly were wise beyond the size of their small town. A tiny village that what it lacked in money made up for in rare knowledge of the magical arts. Led by the single bloodline of elders, the young woman that had been stolen wasn’t even the next in line to take over. She had two older sisters and a mother to assassinate before she could even think about such things; if she was even into it at all. It was also true that the people of Kolly had asked a pair of strangers in their town to look into the mystery, to head out and recover the stolen girl. One of them was a small woman; wrapped in a cloak and a hood, never revealing much about herself. At first glance members of the city mistook her for one of the robed raiders, but that misconception was quickly dispelled as reason overtook their frightful outrage. The robed woman said little; her face low to remain hidden, her body wrapped with various belts for dozens of tiny alchemist pouches. She had introduced herself as Tess, a travelling doctor, but when one of the villagers asked how he could stop his penis from being sore she had simply advised “Stop putting it inside of chickens, you inbred freak.”

Needless to say, Tess was not particularly popular. Her friend, on the other hand…

Raven black hair fell down past her shoulders, waving in the breeze like a dread pirate’s flag. She was a large woman, imposing at a height of over six feet, with a muscular presence that was easy to see underneath her revealing leather armor. A simple leather chestpiece only barely covered an ample bust, but one could make the argument that it served more to squeeze her chest together for a teasing glance of cleavage rather than to actually cover her up. The laces of the leather armor were stretched thin from bustiness, and when the warrior had addressed the townsfolk several of the young men had watched with rapt attention, waiting for the amazon’s bodice to break. A metal skirt girded her lower half, one crafted from scaled metal that drifted down to just below her knees, where the sight of thick leather boots took over. Like her hooded friend the warrior was no stranger to pouches and belts, though the straps of her own belt seemed far more aggressive than that of her friend’s. While Tess wore a bandolier of potions and vials, the warrior carried against her lower half a sheathed sword, a crossbow, throwing daggers, and a spiked chain. Clearly, she was a woman ready for war. And when they asked her name, she simply replied-

“You’re seriously going with that name? Battlebitch?” Tess looked over; her face hidden as they continued to walk. They had left the village a few hours ago, and had been walking in the direction Tess’ tracking skills had advised them. “You think they’re going to put that in history books? ‘Battlebitch saves the kingdom from a dragon,’ or ‘Arch Wizard Rugnos dies by Battlebitch’s hand?’” The warrior in question looked over to her friend, beaming a huge, delighted smile. True to the lines of muscles crossing her impressive physique, she had a bold face with strong features, including bright blue eyes perfectly framed by a strong brow. 

“Those sound wonderful, Tess!” She clapped her arm around Tess’ shoulder, squeezing her in and shaking her. “Let’s think of some more! Uh...’Battlebitch versus the Winter Hydra!’ Or maybe ‘Battlebitch and the Boy Who Died?’ Oh, I know!” She grinned wide, and squeezed her arm tighter around Tess’ shoulders. “Battlebitch’s Revenge!”

“Battlebitch and the creepy fucking cave she’s going into by herself.”

“Tess, that’s a little long for a history bo-”

“No, idiot. We’re here.” Tess glared, and pointed into the distance where a cave opening could be spotted at the base of a hill. The hooded Tess looked at her friend, and then back to the cave, before slinking her arms behind her back and pulling herself away from the warrior’s presence. “Tracks seem to lead there. Go in, rescue the girl, kill people...whatever it is you plan on doing. I’ll be taking a nap.”

The warrior looked over at her friend and gave a grin, nodded as she tightened a fist. Her cheer was eager and brave, her blue eyes lit with the thrill of impending adventure.

“Nap well, my old friend!” She called out to her, already moving in the direction of the cave. “By nightfall we’ll be enjoying a hero’s welcome!”

Tess watched as the warrior ran off, drawing her blade and rushing ahead into the dark, creepy cave. There was even a few skulls scattered around the entrance; clear sign to the hooded figure that it was probably a good idea to stay outside. After a brief glance around for a place to nap, Tess settled on a distant tree, walking over to it and moving to sit at the base.

“Old friend.” She murmured, rolling her eyes underneath her hood. “Known her for two weeks.” The slender, hooded and robed woman made herself comfortable at the base of the tree, folding her legs under herself and tucking herself into a small ball. Once she was cozy and content, she gave one last murmur before letting herself sleep.

“Fucking lunatic.”

 

Deep inside of the cave, the cultists slowly chanted as they went about their dark ritual. The depths of the cavern were lit by the occasional torch, leading into a large, open room where the event was slated to go down. In a mostly empty room there was a large, flat altar, ancient words etched into the stone and vile imagery carved in with masterful, wicked glee. Laying on it was a bare young woman; unconscious but unbound, her golden locks hanging about her face and her naked body showing goosebumps from the cold slab of stone. The cultists seemed unconcerned about her for the most part; though one of them stood nearby, occasionally giving the beautiful young thing a sip from a canteen baring a demon’s face. The chanting continued in a low drone, broken up only by the sound of a casual conversation moving through the empty ceremony hall.

“So it’s pretty simple, really.” One of the senior cultists walked with a younger recruit, their hoods down in stark contrast to the others working so diligently. “We got the girl, we’re drugging the girl, in a few minutes she wakes up and we do the whole ritual. Mostly consists of us fucking her, the whole ‘young woman of magic lineage losing her virginity’ stuff. Pretty standard evil cult deal, really.”

“I see.” The younger member responded, rubbing the back of his head as he looked over at the pretty young thing on the slab. She was definitely a looker, but he could only imagine all the gross, old man cultist cock about to fill the room. Evil agency, indeed, no good aligned group would stuff that many gross dicks into a single building, let alone a single girl. He glanced over at the girl again, and arched a brow. “So, what, like...we’re raping her? Because that’s not something I signed up for, man. I’m all good with waking up the evil demon lord, totally on board with that. But raping her just feels like a dick move, you know?”

“Nah, that’s what the canteen’s for.” The elder cultist pointed to where his friend continued to give the unconscious girl sips. “See, the ritual’s got a requirement that it has to be willing. She’s got to give up her cherry of her own volition. So for the past two days we’ve been feeding her a little aphrodisiac one of the elves mixed up; by the time she opens her eyes that little virgin hole of hers is gonna be frothing like like a rabid dog.”

“Great imagery. And we’re calling that consensual, drugging her to be horny?”

“By evil demon lord standards it is! Hey Jake, give her a little more and wake the bitch up!”

As it was, cultist Jake had only barely been given enough time to start the process of waking up the birthday girl of Kolly village. No sooner did he started to shake her awake did a horrible scream come from the tunnel leading to the outside, followed immediately by the sound of manic, gleeful laughter. The cultists in the main room lifted their heads and broke away from their chanting, curiosity and a growing fear building from within them. By the time another set of screams started, it became clear that they were under attack. Unfortunately for them, it was also clear that they were entirely too late to do anything about.

The warrior woman came bursting through the entrance, one of her mighty hands baring her glistening longsword, the other spinning her spiked chain in a wild circle around her head. Her boots had been marked with blood and her body glistened with sweat, but her expression was that of a woman delightfully possessed. As the prisoner started to wake up, her blurry vision gave her a small glimpse of the events that began to unfold, and though the images were mixed through her sleep-weary eyelids, the noise was very clear. The cultists had charged, drawing their ritual daggers and rushing the intruder with a zealous glee. They were met head-on by the woman, who cut through them with the sort of skill typically reserved for the heroes of old legends. As the prisoner’s eyes opened more and more, she watched the amazon with a building interest, beaming as she held her hands to her chest. She hadn’t even noticed yet that she was stark naked; the cold of the slab meant nothing compared to the heat of watching the warrior woman work.

A spiked chain snapped one of the cultist’s necks while her longsword was hurled through the air; spinning in a violent arc until it embedded itself in another’s chest. One by one the men fell; none of them ever coming close to scratching the muscular, raven-haired fighter that had so readily crashed their party. In what felt like a heartbeat the moment had ended, and a dozen men laid dead near the entrance of the room, leaving only the lone warrior standing and grinning like a madwoman.

“You there!” She finally pointed; sheathing her weapons and gesturing towards the prisoner. The girl on the stone slab trembled a little, biting down on her bottom lip as the warrior’s eyes gazed upon her. She wasn’t entirely sure why, but she was feeling very...intense. Her blood was boiling, her skin was alive with wild sensation, and she was wet beyond any measure she could remember. When the amazon started to approach her she could barely contain herself; pressing her thighs together and reaching her hands up, moving them to her own small breasts and beginning to toy with them.

“Y-Yes…?” She asked, staring at her savior as she openly squeezed her nipples, pinching and twisting them as she squirmed on the stone. “What would my rescuer have of me?”

“Have of you?” The raven-haired warrior responded; her head tilting curiously at the notion. She stopped a foot away from the stone slab, letting her eyes pass briefly over the gruesome etchwork, before they drifted up to the naked blonde on the table. She was a beautiful thing, with smooth skin, fair hair, and...clearly owning very little in the area of personal modesty. The warrior made a face, gesturing towards the girl’s breasts with one of her gloves. “What are you doing to your tits? Stop that.”

“I’m getting ready. Ready for you, my hero…” The girl cooed in response, her voice sounding as naturally whorish as any’s could. The cultist’s drugs were in full effect, driving up her desires, coaxing her into a state of heightened arousal. As she spoke to her savior she crawled forward on the slab, getting to her hands and knees so she could approach. When she reached the end she lifted a hand up, moving her fingers to the warrior’s belt, and trying to work at it. The Battlebitch, though still not entirely sure what to make of the situation, quickly decided to let it all pan out, see where it goes.

“Well, uh...I did save you. And I guess there’s a social contract to acknowledge.” The muscular woman rubbed her chin thoughtfully, a brow arched as the blonde started to untie her belt. “I mean, there’s a precedent for damsels in distress, in which they need to give something up to the rescuer.” She looked thoughtful for a moment, pondering it as if it was a great mystery. As the girl continued to fumble with her belt, she glanced down briefly and gave her a little murmur. “Pull that part underneath the--there you go.” And with that, her belt was undone and the scalemail skirt fell to the floor with a loud clatter, drug down by the weight of the Battlebitch’s arsenal. The woman then stepped out of the discarded armor, leaving her garbed only in her boots, gloves, and impossibly tight leather chestpiece. She stood with hands on her hips, beaming as she displayed herself to the farmgirl.

“So, you like what you see, princess?” She had no idea if she was a princess or not, but it made it more exciting for her to pretend. “I mean, at this point you’re still kind of obligated even if you don’t, but--hey, what are you staring at?”

The farmgirl was indeed staring. On her knees on the cold, hard slab, her gaze was directed down towards the Battlebitch’s lower half. Her expression one of shock, her arms hanging limp at her sides. Clearly, even with the aphrodisiac in play, she had no idea what she was getting into. One of her hands dimly lifted, and she made a vauge gesture, pointing towards what laid between the Battlebitch’s legs.

“Oh, that?” The warrior grinned, and proudly thrust her chest forward, taking a true hero’s stance. “You mean my Cock-at-arms?!” True enough, the warrior was sporting a raging erection, her member saluting the farmgirl with an eager, thick stance. The thing fit her well; a strong looking unit that was the length of the farm girl’s forearm, and very nearly as thick. A large mushroom head peeked from a sheathe, with a drop of pre clinging to the tip of it. Underneath it hung a noticeable sack, making for an impressive display of the warrior woman’s virility. The Battlebitch stood there, beaming as she revealed her member, until the farm girl’s silence started to make her feel a bit awkward.

“...it...is it the name?” She asked, curiously, and a hand moved up to rub at the back of her head. “Cock-at-arms is just a working title, really. I was thinking Shaft Squire, too. Maybe. Not entirely sure yet.” The awkward silence continued, broken only by the Battlebitch’s cough. Her member still stood erect, the elephant in the room, keeping the farm girl’s gaze absolutely transfixed and enthralled.

“Uh...okay, well, getting a little weird. You just staring like that. You still want to fuck, honey? Hmm?” In response to Battlebitch’s question the farm girl just gave a dim little nod, still stupefied by the warrior’s impressive girth. As she did so the Battlebitch started to climb aboard the slab, nodding as she did so. “All right, honey, let’s get you up on this thing then.”

 

Once Battlebitch had climbed onto the cold slab of stone, things very quickly became more intimate. The rescued daughter of Kolly was eager for attention, and as soon as the warrior’s knees pressed into the hard stone, she was pressing against her, drawing arms around the warrior and squirming her naked body all around. The warrior woman could only smirk in response; convinced that the sudden and intense arousal from the young woman was a sign of her own intense animal magnetism. What else could it be, after all? 

The warrior gave a small groan; her head leaning back as she could instantly feel the girl moving to press a line of kisses against her neck. Her breath was heated and warm, and her lips pursed, suckling against her powerful neck as only a girl of her age would think to do. Older women didn’t have the same fondness for hickies, the Battlebitch had noticed during her travels. She was still content to receive it, resting onto her rear and moving her hands about; her leather gloves pressing in against the rescued girl’s rear. As she laid back she escorted the young woman atop her, helping her to straddle the lap of a true hero.

“That’s it...nice and slow…” She whispered her a few encouraging words, and took the time to enjoy the presence of her prize. Her gloved hands went up and down the girl’s frame, feeling alongside slender hips that led into a plump, farmer’s daughter’s ass, which she let her hands cup on both sides and give a healthy squeeze. The warrior’s grin was huge as she felt her squirm in her grip, and she kept her grip tightly clenched for the moment, making sure the girl had ample time to feel someone appreciating her posterior. When she started to whimper and press back into the firm hold, the Battlebitch teasingly released it, and her gloves moved to help press the girl’s knees down to the stone, keeping her straddled on her lap. Her member was raging at that point; driven to a hard fury from the attentions of the girl and the sudden excitement of the moment. Though it was teasingly close to the girl’s bare slit she had not entered her just yet, leaving her member trapped in between the warmth of both their stomachs. There it was squeezed and rolled between their weight, forced to dance in its delighted confines while the warrior woman enjoyed the mouth of her rescued damsel. The girl was kissing and suckling at her throat with a deep urgency, her hands clawing at straps of the Battlebitch’s armor, attempting desperately to cast it aside. When enough of her straps and laces were released the thing peeled off without resistance, and the warrior took the girl into her arms again, so she could feel their mostly bare bodies wedged agaisnt each other. Her own ample bosom pressed hard to the farm girl’s smaller one, eliciting a moan from her, as well as the feel of dull nails clawing hungrily down her muscular waist.

When the warrior was content that she had taken enough time to prime the already-wanting young woman, she forced the girl’s hips to lift up enough for her member to slide into place. The thick piece teased its head against the girl’s valley, dragging back and forth over glistening, virgin lips. As she snuck in the very tip of her member, just enough to freeze the young woman in place from anticipation, the Battlebitch grinned and her voice filled the tiny ritual room with a coy, confident edge.

“You’re just like the cultists.” She murmured, and put her hands on the girl’s hips, slowly pushing her down onto the thick, piercing member. Inch by inch she disappeared into the girl, taking her womanhood with a sudden snap, and finally hilting herself against the girl’s sex. She didn’t speak again until she had pushed the young thing fully on her cock, and she could feel her twitch and tremble as she struggled to adjust to the girth of it. “...easy to put my sword into.”

Battlebitch was rather proud of that one, and she made a mental note to tell Tess about it at the first opportunity.

As her member pierced the farm girl the little rescued thing gave out a sharp cry; her head tossing back and her blonde hair whipping through the air in a heavy arc. Under normal circumstances her first time would’ve been marred by pain and discomfort, but under the heady haze of the cultist’s drugs, she could feel nothing other than the profound arousal and pleasure to be had. She almost instantly started to bounce her lap up and down against Battlebitch’s, eager to simulate the feeling of that first penetration again, and again, and again. Her upper half crashed down on the warrior’s, her hands disappearing in the long, black locks of hair, and her mouth eagerly sneaking forward to still a hungry kiss. Before the warrior could even utter a word of surprise the daughter of Kolly was kissing her; probing her mouth with her tongue, tasting the exotic rescuer with a readiness that wasn’t entirely fitting of such a sweet young thing.

The warrior responded in kind, forcing her tongue back against the girl’s as her hips thrust up, her member continuing to nicely fill the void in the young woman. Each thrust took her to the hilt, the head of her member nestling up against the innermost depths of the damsel. The delight was intense for her; enjoying the warm, wet walls of a pussy that had never been stretched before, feeling how the damsel would twitch and tighten on each and every thrust. The warrior’s strong arms held the girl taught, keeping their bodies firmly together as the girl’s knees continued to dig into the smooth stone of the altar below them.

Moans and whimpers turned into screams, and their lips broke away as the girl gave an aroused cry into the Battlebitch’s mouth. She popped off of her mouth and leaned back fully on the pole she rested upon, riding it with zeal and delight as her hands perched on the warrior’s ample breasts. Each thrust made her cry out, as well as send a slapping noise through the otherwise still room. Her face wore a look of long-since vanished sanity, the drugs making her pupils dilate and her mouth hang open in a stupefied grin, unable to do anything more than scream, moan, and drool.

Not that the Battlebitch would of minded even if she knew about the girl’s drugged state. She was delightfully tight, her enthusiasm was unmatched by nearly all the girls she had claimed during her travels, and there was something undeniably erotic about the moments when the girl’s slobbered drool would fall from her mouth, splashing against the Battlebitch’s chest, neck, or cheeks. It was a sloppy, desperate moment, the two women giving in to the most base of desires as they had at each other. One driven on by her own heroic lust for flaxen-haired peasants, one pushed by a mixture of herbs, spices, and just a hint of demonic magic.

It was difficult to tell the difference.

Before too long, the moment reached a fevered pitch, and the Battlebitch could feel her muscles tighten at growing need for release. Her sweat-lined brow furrowed, and her hands wend taught at the girl’s rear, clenching her tight from both sides and continuing to guide her in her thrusts. Her breathing grew heavy and hot, and the warrior’s voice fell into a series of aroused grunts that sounded every time she felt her cockhead crash against the girl’s innermost walls. She didn’t announce her peak to her new friend, nor did she ponder for a second pulling out. After all, if she didn’t want to be coated from inside with the great hero Battlebitch’s cream, what was she doing letting her put it inside to begin with?

The hero roared with desire as her sack tightened, and she suddenly pushed the girl’s hips down, making her crash down on the length of her impressive member. She could feel the tip of her cockhead rubbing hard against her walls, and as she gazed up she could see the girl’s face contort into a cocktail of surprise, discomfort, and overwhelming arousal and excitement. She was so shocked by the sudden, piercing thrust that the farm girl started to shake on the spot, shuddering in violent climax just as the Battlebitch became to cum.

Her unique body lent the Battlebitch many boons; one of them being a fairly copious amount of seed. As she held the girl down on her rod her cock continued to twitch and spasm, as rope after rope of it flowed through her length, milking the farm girl’s walls, slathering the pink in a rich white. The farm girl continued to tremble as it happened, one eye half-closing and the other staring off into the distance, fucked to a state of not even being aware of her surroundings. The Battlebitch held the moment, grinning wide as she staked her claim, relishing in the feel of the girl’s hole twitching in gasping spasms as it tried to accommodate the sudden rush. It wasn’t too long before she could feel the cum seeping out from the girl’s sex, rolling slowly down the length of her shaft to the stonework below, and she gave a content sigh at the noise.

“Pretty good fuck, kid,” She remarked with a smirk, and gave the girl one more thrust for good measure. She could tell the young woman was still reeling from the moment, but the warrior’s mind was already drifting to other feats. “But we should probably be gettin’ you home so your Dad can give me a reward and I can get go--”

Suddenly, a noise sounded in the room, and the Battlebitch’s eyes went large. There was a moment of shock as the slab they had been laying on started to shake, the rock quivering back and forth as if something from below was pushing violently upwards. Her warrior instincts gave her just enough time to snatch the naked woman into her arms; her cock flying free of the girl’s hole as she tumbled to the side, rolling to the debris of the cavern floor. As she did so the stone slab fractured and broke away; a shaft of dark energy bursting through like a foul geyser. The farm girl was panicking; her moment of intense arousal giving way to an uncontrollable fear, and as soon as the two had landed on the floor she was already running for the exit. The Battlebitch remained, crouched on the floor, her eyes on the shaft of darkness but alternating briefly to where her weapons laid just barely out of arm’s reach.

She wasn’t entirely prepared when the burst of darkness spoke.

“WHO AWAKENS THE FUCKWRAITH?!”

The Battlebitch swallowed, staring at the persistent, swirling font of dark energy, and finally spoke with a voice as bold and heroic as any of the great legends of old.

“This girl named Tess, she’s outside sleeping. Said she wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

End of Chapter One


	2. Two Girls, Two Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously after taking down an enormous serpent that towered over the local barns, Battlebitch would get to enjoy a bit of local compensation, right? That compensation comes in the form of two beautiful young farm girls, who may or may not be sisters...
> 
> ...and like usual, poor Tess is left dealing with the yokels.

Rise of the Battlebitch  
Chapter Two: Two Girls, Two Snakes  
\- By Drace Domino

The Deuce farmstead. A long stretch of land comprising of corn fields, cow pastures, and one of the largest chicken coops this side of the continent. The last part would be more impressive if chickens weren’t practically extinct thanks to a surge in the cockatrice population ten years ago, but “largest chicken coop that doesn’t actually have chickens and the farmhands use as a giant hiding place to fuck and get high” still sounded somewhat awe-inspiring. The point was, the Deuce farmstead was no trifling, tiny farm. It was a place of distinction, with dozens of employees, dozens of cows, and dozens of feet of gigantic, dead snake laying across half of their corn field.

The dead snake was the Battlebitch’s doing, but the owners of the farm seemed to prefer it dead and crushing their crops than alive and eating their farmhands. The Battlebitch and Tess had come to the farmstead just a few days ago, randomly wandering in their quest for nothing in particular. It had been a quiet trip; Tess was still not on speaking terms with her accomplice after the warrior woman had sent something called the Fuckwraith after her. She had been dozing peacefully when some semi-tangible, cock-shaped haze tapped her on the shoulder and whispered to the robed, dozing woman.

“I’ve been asleep for a few thousand years,” It explained, almost apologetically. “But after I stretch my legs for a few weeks, girl, you and I are gonna knock it out.”

It disappeared after that, leaving the robed woman thoroughly confused and bewildered, until the Battlebitch had left the cave carrying a naked woman. A brief explanation later, and the Battlebitch didn’t have to listen to Tess complain for nearly four days now. All the benefits of having a doctor on duty, without having to listen to her whine and bitch.

The Fuckwraith was one stand-up dude.

Regardless, by the time they had arrived at the Deuce farmstead, the farmhands were already in a panic about the gigantic snake that had been gobbling up their friends. Rumors abound that it was massive, dragon-sized serpent that lacked any teeth, but compensated for it by spitting a powerful paralytic poison that locked down its prey almost instantly. For the first time in days Tess finally spoke up, and devised a strategy for defeating it that had the side effect of getting her revenge on the Battlebitch.

An antidote was easy for the doctor to extract, and before the serpent’s next attack she had dosed the warrior woman with it. The serpent arrived, spit its poison on the obvious threat, and then quickly swallowed her down as any hungry beast would. It realized that was a bit of a mistake when the inoculated Battlebitch cut her way out from the inside, freeing herself and a dozen farmhands that hadn’t yet been digested, merely inconvenienced.

Well, severely inconvenienced, but at least the fuckers were alive.

A hero’s praise! Adulation! The promise of a parade right down the center of Deuce square, which Tess had officially christened Imbred Redneck Plaza. All of these things were sworn to the great hero of the day!

The great hero. Not the doctor. Never the doctor.

Tess scowled as she continued to work, mixing together a few components on a table she was fairly certain that at one point a goat had given birth on. Her alchemical tools were spread out with a small set of beakers perfectly portioned; a dozen delicate instruments quietly brewing and boiling. The smell of the farm was disgusting to her, but when she had stepped inside one of the Deuce family homes she claimed that she was almost knocked unconscious by the overwhelming stench of stupid hick, and so despite the less than ideal conditions she was forced to work outside. A line of farmhands and visitors were stretched from her table, all of them there to complain of a malady or illness, some injury that was preventing them from going about their day.

“My back gol’darn hurts.” One of the men that was swallowed complained, and Tess’s hooded, mysterious figure turned to regard him. She was dressed to the same enigmatic degree as always; her lithe but tall frame contained in a robe of black and deep purple, her hands contained in thick leather gloves, and her head always held low enough to prevent anyone from seeing her face. Beyond that a mask was worn across the lower half of her face, so that even if someone was able to catch a glimpse of underneath the hood, they’d be lucky if they even saw the glint of two bright, odd-looking blue eyes.

Whoever the doctor was, she liked her personal privacy.

“Oh, your back hurts, huh? Back’s a little tight? A little achey?” Tess murmured through her mask, picking up one of her vials, tapping it, and then setting it back down. “Let me ask; were you caught inside of a giant snake today? That one over there?” She pointed to where the enormous venom-spewing creature laid dead across one and a half fields, bleeding into the ground.

“Sure as shit does, darlin’.” The farmhand responded, pressing his hands to his hips and making a show of stretching ro prove it. “I was mighty cramped when that big critter was waitin’ to die-geest me.” Tess was so shocked at the man’s stupidity she nearly lifted her head, but she caught herself mid-action and simply tensed her shoulders, taking a long, deep breath.

“Well then. Bueford.” She took a stab in the dark at his name. “If your ‘back gol’darn hurts,’ my professional medical recommendation is that you go the fuck home and thank the gods you’re not being shit out by now!” Her voice carried over the farm, her furious, frustrated tone riding on the wind.

“You see that thing?! You see that fucking thing, you inbred idiot?!” She turned and stomped her foot, pointing at the colossal serpent. “If you were inside of it and are somehow not dead, that’s a miracle! That is literally a miracle, like the god of divine redneck luck came down and throatfucked you with serendipity! Your achey back is not a concern of mine! You probably only got it bending over to peek through a hole into your sister’s bedroom!”

“The hole’s eye level, ma’am, I don’t gotta be-”

“That’s it!” Tess’s scream echoed down the line, and the robed woman stormed to stand before it. She let her eyes gaze over the line of people, and she shouted with a nearly crazed demeanor. “Who’s here for something not related to the enormous goddamn snake?!”

A line of hands went up.

“Out of my line!” She pointed, practically barking at the crowd. “For those of you that are here for something related to the snake, are you bleeding, dismembered, or otherwise in need of critical care?”

A hand went up, and Tess was about to respond until its owner called out in a heavy drawl.

“What’s dismoombered mean?”

Tess’s eye twitched, and she took a deep breath before responding.

 

\-----

 

“Tarnation, Maribelle, what do you think that horrible noise just was?”

“I dunno, Maybelle, it sounded like a cat bein’ swung round by its tail!”

“No, girls. No. That’s just my sidekick getting to know your family.” The Battlebitch rolled her eyes, and paused for a moment for the distant stream of obscenities to die down. Tess’ piercing wall had travelled across two corn fields and still had the strength to penetrate the walls of a two-story wooden barn, one where the Battlebitch was enjoying the fruits of her labor. Giant snake, giant payoff, after all.

The payoff in question was the Deuce daughters themselves; Maribelle and Maybelle, though for the life of her the Battlebitch couldn’t tell them apart even if she had just been told their identities a second ago. After all, they were identical. If she blinked, whose to say they didn’t switch places just then? They had the same brown hair pulled into the same pigtails, the same farmgirl features with the same liberal splash of freckles, and the same full figures that only came from good, hearty farm fresh food. A narrow waist with wide hips, and breasts that were only barely contained within the tight red tank tops the girls wore. The two were something of a dream come true; both of them equally gorgeous, equally grateful to the hero that saved their Pa’s farm, and most importantly…

“You said you were gonna show us yer cock, Battlebitch, but I ain’t see no rooster here!”

Equally stupid. Equally...incredibly stupid.

The Battlebitch had brought the thankful girls to a barn on the far side of the farmstead, and climbed up to the top of a hay loft on the second floor. There, amidst the comfortable bed of golden grain, she sat comfortably with one of the Deuce sisters on each arm. She had scorned her armor for the encounter, opting instead for the comfortable embrace of a pair of cloth trousers and a simple top that kept her ample chest contained while proudly displaying her muscular arms and washboard stomach. She looked very much like a peasant girl, if that peasant happened to have a hobby of fighting in gladiatorial combat. Seated back in the hay, her legs were stretched and crossed at the ankles of her leather boots, while on either side one of her arms was draped around the waist of the farmgirls fawning so contently over her. Maybelle...or Maribelle, she had no fucking clue, was preoccupied with her hair, running her fingers through the thick black locks, teasing and toying and smelling it. The other ‘belle was similarly fixated with the Battlebitch’s stomach, tracing one of her fingers along the finely crafted slope of her muscles.

“You know girls, even though a snake threw up on and then swallowed me,” She began, glancing from side to side. “This is shaping up to be the best damn day of my life.” She wasn’t entirely sure if she should pray to the god of war or the god of lust that evening, but if all went according to plan she didn’t mind splitting her time between them both. Thank you, glorious ten-headed crocodile of combat, for giving me the opportunity to impress these yokles. Thank you, insatiable fifteen-cocked raccoon woman of desire, for letting me live out my longtime dream of coercing sisters into incest.

She was reciting her prayers in the back of her head while the Deuce twins rambled, about wheat and pigs and farms and pretty much every little thing they could think of to talk about how great life was on the farm. When they had finally finished and there was a pause in the conversation, the Battlebitch made her advance, leaning her head in to kiss at one of the girls’ necks.

The peck started a chain reaction. The second her lips touched one of the Duce twins’ throat, the instant her tongue flicked out and tasted a lick of sweet farmgirl flesh, she gave a sudden moan like a writhing whore. Her fingers at the Battlebitch’s stomach suddenly flexed inward, and she could feel a line of scratches go down her stomach just as the other girl’s hands left her hair. She turned to face the retreating girl, quirking a brow as a line of spit connected her mouth to the sister’s throat.

“Well, guess you done made your choice!” The retreating girl was trying to pull away, but unable to pry herself from the warrior’s powerful grip around her waist. She was acting in pure sibling jealously, her cheeks red and her eyes about to swell with crocodile tears. The Battlebitch just grinned, and she clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth to snap the girl’s attention before she spoke.

“I have.” She corrected her, and her head darted in while she unleashed a predatory growl. “And I choose both of you, dagnabbit.” There wasn’t any harm in using their local slang, so long as Tess didn’t hear her.

Her lips moved to the girl’s throat, and she reacted much in the same way her sister did. A whorish moan, and a tightening of her young, ready form against that of the Battlebitch’s. When the girls realized that their hero desired them both at the same time, their cheeks flushed red and they exchanged nervous glances, though neither one of them seemed to have the capacity to protest. Their hands simply continued to toy with the warrior’s body, tracing her muscles or teasing her hair, all while the woman traded off between kissing each sister’s neck, or the slope of her shoulder, or daring to approach the corner of their lips. She kept them taunted and desperate for more, never giving them truly enough, dragging both sister along under a constant state of desire.

“Alright, girls, time to get started.” The Battlebitch finally spoke after coaxing the girls to a fevered pitch. She grinned as she leaned back in the hay; stretching out and making herself comfortable while giving the two room to work. “How about you two undress each other for me? Whoever does it sexier gets to be the one to take off my pants.”

The girls looked at each other and flushed with embarrassment, but by that point they had all but lost any semblance of shame. Washed away by their intense desires, they simply nodded and got to work. The Battlebitch laid back with a smirk, feeling her member throbbing underneath her trousers as one of the girls moved to undress her twin. There was a contest to win, and her bid to undress her sister in the sexiest way possible came in the form of creeping up behind her. With one girl resting on her knees her sister nearly disappeared when eclipsed by her; and then the dance began before the Battlebitch’s eyes. The girl behind her sister slid her hands forward, and teased her grip up and down her twin’s body, moving over her waist and her hips, sensually but not overtly sexual. The warrior that watched could only surmise the girls weren’t entirely comfortable touching each other in that way...something she pondered with a smirk, a habit to soon break them of.

Regardless, the dance continued, and stitch by stitch the shadow of the girl undressed her sister, stripping away her top and her shorts, even removing the white cotton bra and panties that kept good, chaste girls good and chaste. Throughout the whole escapade the Battlebitch could hardly see the twin working so dilligently to strip her sister, but the knowledge that she was there, hiding from sight as she removed her own sibling’s clothes had a certain draw to it that she couldn’t deny. By the very end the first of the Deuce sisters knelt naked in the hay loft, blushing under her freckles as the Battlebitch let her eyes move up and down her frame in appraising fashion.

“...lovely.” She finally smiled, and gave her a nod. “Let’s see if you can beat out your sister now.”

The naked girl’s blush ran from her cheeks to the top of her chest, and she pulled away to begin her task. Her supple rump was pushed to the air a bit, and her naked frame went to hands and knees as she drew her face against the side of her sister’s stomach. Lips opened and teeth clenched down on the edge of her sister’s shirt, and slowly the Deuce girl began to straighten her back, pulling her sister’s shirt up clenched tightly between her teeth. The Battlebitch quirked a brow, and licked her lips as the two siblings handled the moment in their own way. The girl being stripped, whom Battlebitch declared to be Maybelle for the moment, was caught in between closing her eyes to hide her shame, and taking brief, scandalous glances at where her naked sister was on hands and knees, biting at her clothing. Her sister, whom by process of elimination in Battlebitch’s mind became Maribelle, had seemed to lose that glimmer of shame from the moment her clothing had slipped away. She lewdly swung her hips from side to side as she worked; nibbling the clasp at her sister’s shorts open, and then pulling them down with a submissive, content look on her face. She only stripped her sister to her underthings, a small tinge of guilt coming to her face when she realized she was about to bite off her sister’s panties. By the time she was finished both girls rested on their knees before the Battlebitch; one in her underthings and one completely bare.

“Very nice, both of you.” The warrior stroked her chin, practically desperate for her member to come free. She pointed to the girl now in her panties, and gave her a small nod of approval. “You went all the way. Your work wasn’t as exciting, but you took all of your sisters clothes off. And you-” Her finger pointed to the girl that now knelt there completely bare. “I like the no-hands situation, but you need to commit. I can’t see your sister’s nipples. Sure, I can look at yours and imagine they’re the same, but…” Her shoulders rolled casually, and she let loose a dramatic sigh.

“So I guess you’re tied.” The Battlebitch mused, and tapped her chin in thought. “And...in the case of a tie, I take my own pants off, and we move to round two! Round two of course being the two of you giving me head.”

A pause, as the blushing farmgirls gazed ahead.

“At the same time. You don’t have to kiss each other, but there’s going to be a lot of mixed spit on my cock, so...you know. Get used to that.”

The way things were going, the Battlebitch was planning on throwing in a third prayer, but she was quickly running out of gods that wouldn’t frown on what she was intending to do to the young women before her.

 

“Golly, Maybelle, it sure is big.” One of the girls murmured, her hand slowly riding up the underside of Battlebitch’s shaft.

“It sure is, Maribelle, but we can handle it.” The other responded with a reverance in her voice, her own hand drifting on the topside of it. Together they nearly closed a full hand around the width of the Battlebitch’s shaft, and on either side of her their faces drifted oh-so close. The warrior woman was laying back in the hay, content as ever, and her eyes flickered from one girl to the other as she tried to memorize the information she had just been given.

So that was Maybelle on the left, and Maribelle on the right. Or was it the one on the left that called the other Maybelle? Or was Maybelle the one that--she quickly gave up on trying to figure it out, and simply enjoyed the feeling of the two sisters working at her member. So far, they had been sticking to their hands, and the Battlebitch was comfortable with them taking their time. There was no rush, and being given the ultimate hand-job by four related palms was certainly worth pausing to enjoy. All of the hands touching her were smooth as silk, and not a single finger had a single callous, clearly marking the girls as trophy daughters for the farm. As they started to stroke her, their attention focused on the thickness and weight of her rock-hard cock, the Battlebitch contently laid back, letting the two sweet, freckled farmgirls do as they pleased.

“That’s it, girls. Nice and slow. Don’t be afraid.” She barely needed to coach them; they seemed plenty eager as it was. A hand was cupping her sack, but underneath it there was another from the opposite girl, making sure that at no moment her undercarriage went unfondled. Together, they worked at pumping her member, their hands now officially joined around her girth, fingers locked as the sisters joined their forces. A casual glance by the Battlebitch told her the two were still embarrassingly enthralled; their cheeks red under their heavy doses of freckles, but a look in their eyes that could only spell absolute entrancement. 

She TOLD Tess that her cock was mesmerizing, but the medic never believed her!

It wasn’t too long before one of the sisters was ready to take it to the next level, and in true sisterly competitiveness it triggered the other to follow suit. When one started to lean in with her lips parting, the other was quick to pursue, and at roughly the same instant the Battlebitch could feel two tongues pressing into her firm cockhead, joined by a sudden mix of warm breath from both sides. She gave a hiss of contentment as the two girls finally took their savior against their lips, and though their first lick was practically symmetrical, she was pleased that before too long the two women started to explore in different ways. Four pigtails of brown hair bounced around her member as the sisters started to play, one of them working her tongue up and down the shaft of her cock while the other seemed preoccupied with the head. Thinking nothing of her sister’s saliva already clinging to the warm flesh, she took the entire head into her mouth, suckling and slurping, twirling her tongue around the desperately aroused knob. Not to be outdone, her sister was just as readily working at her shaft, her tongue dancing up and down the underside of her length, even passing over their joined fingers where they were stroking the Battlebitch off. As the warrior watched, so many delightful sights passed by her careful vision, but none so tantalizing as when the shaft worker slurped up higher on her member, inadvertently collecting the drool her sister was seeping from the head. The two were lost in the moment, servicing their hero, sucking and licking as if they had been born and bred to do so.

According to Tess, that was likely accurate with these, in her words, “depraved inbred fucksticks.”

The Battlebitch leaned back in delight, watching as the four brown pigtails danced around her member. Every now and again she could catch a glance of one of the sisters’ faces, each time it was flushed red with an ashamed excitement, a clear arousal playing on their features. And why shouldn’t they be aroused? They were about to be the personal conquest of their village’s greatest hero!

She let the enjoyment continue for a while; reeling in the feel of warm tongues against her shaft, or the occasional embrace of lips when one of the girls decided they could take her cockhead into their mouth. Her length was so ample and thick that it was simply too big a job for either farmgirl, which made it particularly convenient that there was two of them. Together they worked dilligently and dutifully, making sure every last inch of their hero’s cock was covered in spit, and that not even the most obscure spot of her sack had gone without at least one kiss. As she sat back the warrior could slowly feel herself building up, her arousal starting to reach a fevered pitch. For a moment she had considered pulling back to spare herself, but in the back of her mind she knew for a certainty that she would have no trouble building her energy back, at least not in this particular situation. Her hands moved out, and each one threaded into one of the girls’ manes of hair, fingers curling around the brown locks and starting to guide their heads accordingly. She positioned them both so that each of their mouths were perched on a side of her cockhead, and were it not for the sheer girth of it their lips would be touching in an intimate kiss. As it was their tongues danced across her flesh, sharing each other’s spit and even tapping against the other’s once or twice. The girls moaned as the Battlebitch continued to pull their hair, thrusting their mouths up and down on her shaft, continuing until that all important moment finally came.

The warrior gave a cry that was louder than when she was swallowed by the snake, and her member suddenly twitched in a powerful spasm of delight. Her sack tensed and her shaft throbbed, and to the surprise of the two farmgirls the cockhead they had been nibbling on started to release its eager cream. Spurt after spurt jettisoned into the air, and the Deuce sisters lost their shame for a moment, giggling in delight as the white ropes bounced around. One of them tried to catch the falling drops in her palm while the other took a more direct approach; clutching the shaft tight and moving her mouth over the firing unit. With a joyful noise the Battlebitch leaned back, letting the two girls treat themselves to her spunk, almost too lost in the moment to appreciate the naughty joy of watching them drink down her cum, whether it was licked off of a white-stained palm or swallowed straight from the source. They made mewling noises of building arousal, and for the briefest of moments the Battlebitch could’ve sworn she saw one of them kiss the other’s cheek, giving it a little lick to wipe away more of her rich seed. It was enough to ensure that her member didn’t diminish after her climax; her shaft stiff as firm as ever, and now glanced with the spit and cum of the past few moments’ joy.

She said nothing; her strong arms moving out so she could take what she wanted. She pressed a kiss into both girl’s sticky mouths, shoving her tongue inside of each to gain a taste of their flavor, and then yanking them into a delicious tri-fecta where all their tongues danced together. One of the girls resisted it, but the pull on her hair got the better of her, and before long she had eyes shut tight while she tried to cope with the knowledge that she was deeply kissing her sister with a warrior interloper in the mix. Before too long her resistance ebbed and she stopped struggling, giving in to the moment and even pressing the kiss to her sister’s mouth, for a sweet moment the two related girls letting their tongues dance past their lips. The image only pleased the Battlebitch more, and she grinned as her hands dropped on the Deuce twins’ waists, bringing them both in against her as she gave a murmur of desire.

“Which one of you girls wants to get fucked by a hero?” She had used that line in taverns all across the kingdom. It was astonishing how often it worked; leading her to believe that many girls, in fact, wished to get fucked by a hero. These two were no different, and before too long they were clamoring over each other, looking to be the first to take their city savior inside their walls. Thankfully the strong arms of the Battlebitch brought order to chaos, and she handled the women until they were both on their hands and knees, bent down in the scratchy hay with their faces near the floor of the loft. Shoulder to shoulder, both girls were left prone with their asses in the air, one of them still clad in the white cotton panties that marked them as so deliciously pure. There were noises of whimpers and gentle begs coming from the pair of freckled sisters, each one swaying their hips back and forth, eager to be the first, and the Battlebitch had to admit it was a difficult choice to make. Finally, she let her hand slap down on the rear of the girl still wearing her panties, and she gave a confident, proud grin as she moved forward.

“You first.” She announced the reward, and as she slid behind the woman her hand lowered, tugging aside her panties to reveal the wet slit that was hungry for her member. As she guided the tip of her cockhead to the girl’s entrance, she could hear the other one whining, looking back at the Battlebitch with a pathetic look in her eyes.

“No faiiiir…” She lightly begged, chewing on her bottom lip. The warrior just laughed, and her other hand lowered to the girl’s presented rear. Suddenly she struck, giving her a hard slap, making her cry sharply into the loft as a red handprint lashed itself to her skin. Briefly after she let her hand drop some, and before too long the neglected sister was rocking back and forth on the Battlebitch’s hooked fingers, drawing what joy she could from her touch.

“Relax, neither one of you sluts is getting out of this unfucked. Promise.” The Battlebitch beamed, and her hips drove forward, suddenly thrusting her length into the eager, waiting girl. Her scream of joy pierced the hay loft and travelled over the corn fields, and somewhere Tess slid a palm against her face, murmuring to herself about the “idiot cock with a mouth” she had been tethered to in her journey.

It was in the next half hour that the Deuce twins enjoyed the best moments of their lives. The Battlebitch had started off inside of the sister still wearing her undergarments, whom she had mistakenly identified as Maybelle. In reality, Maybelle was rocking against the Battlebitch’s fingers, while Maribelle was left filled with the girth of the hero of Deuce Farm. She plowed into her with heavy, solid thrusts that filled the girl with each steady pulse, making her arch her back and cry out against the wood rotted walls of the rarely-used barn. Each press of the warrior’s hips forced the girl’s knees and palms to dig in against the hay laying over the loft, and each one brought her down to her very hilt. More than once she forced herself down as far as she could go, keeping her member inside at an uncomfortable depth for an uncomfortably long time, until the girl gave a little whine that she took as the trigger to begin again. Her strokes were masterful and her member glorious; filling the young woman in ways she could never have imagined being filled. The sensation was broken when the Battlebitch could no longer resist the wet, warm hole of her sister, and from there Maribelle was left watching as her fully naked twin was claimed from behind by the barbarian. She glanced back at the Battlebitch while she worked; fully naked, her body a map of scars, muscles, and sweat. The warrior’s black hair danced on each thrust into Maribelle’s sister, and her face was distorted into a manic, toothy grin, enjoying her pleasures in ways far beyond the mere carnal. When Maybelle started to scream in delight the Battlebitch thought nothing of leaving her hanging; freeing her cock from the girl’s wet sex and mounting Maribelle once more. Her cock, now slickened with the nectar of both twins, fell perfectly into Maribelle’s hole once more, and she rocked against the girl until Maybelle started to whimper and whine. Before long the unattended twin got up to her knees, pressing her naked body against the Battlebitch’s, kissing her neck and stroking her hands down the muscular woman’s figure, practically begging her to put it back inside. Maribelle begged for her to resist; to stay inside, to finish inside of her as she was clearly the superior twin, but the warrior delighted in teasing the two and forcing them to compete.

A moment later and neither of the twins had her cock inside, and they found themselves in the compromising position of laying atop one another. The panty-clad Maribelle was laying flat on her back, her knees bent and her legs spread, and her twin sister was straddled over her. Embarrassment lined both girl’s faces as they held each other in nude and nearly nude states, glancing to where the Battlebitch was preparing to claim them where they laid. Maybelle was the first to be claimed from her position atop of her sister, and the Battlebitch fucked her from behind, each powerful thrust forcing the girl to drag her bare breasts across her twin, from her stomach to her chin depending on how powerful that particular thrust was. Just when Maribelle’s cheeks were growing red from watching her sister be claimed so deeply the member was given to her, and she screamed as she was penetrated missionary style, with her twin sister in between herself and her lover. Before too long the frequent switching had the two sisters holding onto each other desperately; clinging to each other, clawing and burying their faces into the other’s throat. The Battlebitch kept them guessing; switching between their two eager holes with a frenzied readiness, her cock pressing deep into one before yanking out to share that glazed delight with her sister. Before long their three sexes were a mess of juice and glaze; a bridge of their sticky delight breaching from one sister’s sex to the other, a bridge built by the frequent visitor to both warm, wet stops.

The Battlebitch had briefly wondered if that snake had actually killed her. Maybe the grumpy medic’s antitoxin was really a failure, and right now her body was being digested while her spirit had ascended to Huge Cocked Amazon Heaven, which was totally a real thing she had decided, where she was allowed to fuck twins in any of their six combined holes for all of eternity. For the briefest of seconds, it made her sad. Sure, it was a fantastic fate, but just those six holes? Just those two girls?

There was at least one that she truly wanted, and had never claimed. A lost opportunity.

The thought was dispelled from her mind in an instant; as the sudden burning, building desire reached a fevered pitch. She was close now, so very close, and a glance to the two screaming, sweating young woman told her that they had all reached their own litany of climaxes within the past half hour. And if they didn’t…? Eh, wasn’t entirely her concern. By now the girls looked a bit of a wreck; their pigtails displaced and their hair sticking to their own and each other’s faces from the copious amounts of sweat between the three of them. Their faces were flush from overheated exhaustion, and their mouths hanging open in lust-riddled, practically drooling states. When the Battlebitch gave the girl on top a particularly hard thrust, the girl collapsed into an unexpected kiss with her sister, and the two let their tongues dance while the warrior woman gave them all she had.

The kiss was an unexpected treat for the Battlebitch to see, and it made the decision of who she came inside no longer one she had any say in. Her sack tensed and her member throbbed, and she dug her hands into the girl’s shoulders as she started to release. Rope after rope painted the inside of Maybelle’s walls, and together the two of them screamed in delight, one of them directly into Maribelle’s wildly kissing mouth. The Battlebitch’s member tensed and twitched inside of the girl, and even after she was still recoiling the warrior was quick to press her advantage, to see just how far she could go.

“Alright girl…” She gazed down at the one laying on her back, still clad in her panties and bra. “You didn’t get my load, but you can still have it.” She scooped the other girl against her chest, cradling her close while keeping her cock inside. Maribelle could only look up at the duo in her sweat-glazed haze, looking to where the Battlebitch’s member was deep in her sister. She could already see white cream seeping outside, running down the warrior’s shaft, escaping her sister’s hole.

“Come clean up your sister.” The Battlebitch whispered, her eyes lit with hunger and desire. This was what it was all about; the ultimate moment. Getting one of them to service the other, to swallow down their hero’s cream direct from the intimate cup of her own twin. There was no more heroically debauched thing that the Battlebitch could think of in that moment, no greater reward for the savior of Deuce Farms.

“Come on. You know it’s on your mind. She needs you to clean her…” With that, the Battlebitch started to pull her member out, and it initially flopped forward against Maribelle’s stomach. Briefly followed by a long line of white drool from the girl’s hole, if Maribelle didn’t act quickly, it’d all be wasted. The look in her eyes and the sudden motion from the girl showed the Battlebitch it was going to happen, and her grin grew with manic delight as one twin leaned forward to eat out the other.

Until…

“Ow! Son of a bitch!” The Battlebitch suddenly called out, dropping Maybelle over onto her sister. The two toppled down into the hay, squeaking in surprise as they looked up at their hero. The Battlebitch was holding her head with one hand, and in the other a rock which she was gripping with a white-knuckled grip. She was staring down from the edge of the loft, looking to the first floor as she barked with a furious tone to her voice.

“Tess, you have no idea how close I was!” She growled, and wildly threw the rock down at the medic. Tess casually sidestepped it, her hands tucked into her pockets, and her face as mysteriously hidden as ever. “So close! She was going to do it! You were going to do it, right?!” She glanced back to Maribelle, who shamefully, quietly nodded her head. “SHE WAS GOING TO DO IT, TESS, YOU ASSHOLE.”

“That’s great. Really.” Tess responded, gazing up at the naked Battlebitch. Unlike most women, Tess seemed unaffected by the warrior’s naked state. Perhaps it was that she was used to patching her up clinically after a fight, or perhaps it was because the woman stripped so damned often that there was nothing enticing about it, but whatever the reason the hooded woman was unphased as the Battlebitch stood up, her cock still hard, glistening, and drooling cum. “Look, when you’re done getting diseases only sheep normally get by fucking these hayseeds, I’d like to leave. I heard one of those morons mention having a barbecue with the serpent you killed. When I calmly, politely suggested that it was not medically sound to eat something that defended itself by vomiting poison, they suggested I simply didn’t have enough ‘grit.’ Whatever that is.” She folded her arms across her chest, the glimmer of bright blue eyes the only thing the Battlebitch could see from her vantage point. The warrior scowled, and shrugged her shoulders, picking up her shirt as the two twins started to get themselves dressed. Still erect or not, the moment had been brought to an end by Tess’ sunny disposition.

“So what?” She asked her medic as she slipped into her shirt, and worked on tucking her member back into her trousers. “Plenty of meat on that thing. Should be good eating.”

“There’s plenty of meat on black dragons, too.” Tess replied with surprising calm; Battlebitch naturally assumed that it was because she had screamed herself hoarse in dealing with the people of Deuce Farms. “But eating one would be an astonishingly bad idea. I’d like to get out of here before I’m swamped with requests to treat ‘achin’ guts, burnin’ gizzards,’ and whatever colloquial nonsense these rubes use to describe abdominal pain brought by eating poison.”

The Battlebitch finished getting dressed and hopped down from the loft; a sudden leap that landed her perfectly on her feet. She wasn’t mad at Tess for ruining her moment, strangely enough, and instead she draped a hand over the medic’s shoulders, squeezing her close as she gave a hearty, heroic laugh.

“That’s my grumpy, but noble doctor!” She beamed, voice dropping to a low and bold tone. She squeezed Tess closer, and gave a small, excited cheer. “Very well, my friend! We’ll move on to our next adventure, and see what awaits next!”

“Don’t touch me. You smell like goats.”

End of Chapter Two!


	3. No Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new companion has joined Battlebitch and Tess on their travels, and she's all the fun that Tess isn't! In fact, Tess is SO not fun, that in a fit of grumpy irritation she decides to prove that she IS fun.
> 
> Annnnd things go predictably bad. What's underneath that hood? Maybe this is the chapter to find out!

Rise of the Battlebitch  
Chapter 3: No Fun  
-By Drace Domino

“Well, now we know that the Enchanted Forest is filled with sluts.” Tess grumbled, her hands moving up to the straps of her backpack to square it against her shoulders. They were strolling out of the forest at that very moment, and the sight of glowing trees and dancing mushrooms was finally disappearing to make way for long, breezy plains.

“It was awesome, wasn’t it?” The Battlebitch chirped from behind her friend, still walking with a spring to her step. She took one last glance at the forest before hopping beside her friend, sighing contently as they strolled. She was still wearing her forest gear, which consisted on a pair of leather pants and a full jacket to protect her from the stings of insects and the scrapes of briars. Sure, it was nice running around the world saving people while being barely dressed in revealing armor, but bug bites were no joke. The Battlebitch flicked her shoulder-length black hair, and draped an arm around Tess’ shoulders while they strolled. “Those forest nymphs sure know how to treat a girl. Bathing in hot springs surrounded by half-dressed forest spirits, getting drunk with those little grasshopper freaks, and the Dryad Queen was nice enough to let me fuck her sister AND her son!”

“Ugh.” Tess rolled her eyes behind her hood.

“And then she gave me a rimjob!” The Battlebitch cheered, and squeezed her friend’s shoulders. Tess was as highly covered up as ever; wearing her typical rich purple robe and the layers of wrappings over her face and hands. Even the pleasures of the Enchanted Forest hadn’t been enough to get her to so much as lower her hood, and even the fae denizens of the woods had failed to see the owner of those mysterious eyes underneath all the shadow.

“The place was disgusting.” Tess grumbled as they walked, her hands hanging on the straps of her backpack. It jingled when she walked; the noise of test tubes and potion bottles gently bouncing off each other in the doctor’s oversized, heavy pack. “And you shooting off on everything that moved didn’t exactly help that state.”

“Dragon god tits, Tess, you’re such a grump.” The warrior woman responded, sighing as she gazed out over the plains. “You’re the only person in the whole damned world that could go to the Enchanted Forest and not have a good time. Everything in the Dryad Queen’s realm is a party that only pauses for orgies, and I show up with a boredom elemental.” There was a small twitch to the Battlebitch’s face for a moment, but Tess ignored it as she scowled at her friend.

“I am not a boredom elemental, whatever that is.” The hooded figure responded. “Maybe I didn’t have fun because while you were fucking the royal family of fae in the ass, I was stuck in that pitcher plant that swallowed me.”

“We’ve been over this, Tess. That was a pleasure plant. You’re supposed to get naked and go inside of it, and the secretions are an aphrodisiac.” The Battlebitch chuckled and rolled her eyes. “It’s sated when the person inside cums. You were only stuck in there because you refused to enjoy it!”

“I was in there for two goddamn days!” Tess barked back, smacking the Battlebitch’s arm off of her shoulders. She stepped at a greater pace, hoisting her backpack and moving in a huff. “If I hadn’t put together an herbicide from my supplies I’d still be stuck in there, and you’d still be balls-deep in that weird...goat...ram thing!”

“Hey now; let’s not be critical.” The Battlebitch arched an eye, adjusting her arm after the other woman battled away. One of her eyes twitched again, and she spoke in a slow, paced tone. “I didn’t know that satyr would turn into a full goat until after we had already started. And...it would...have been rude...errrrrrgh.” She trailed off, her eye twitching again and a small, blissful smile coming to her lips. Tess turned around on a heel, and the lights of her eyes turned to slits as she glared at her travelling companion.

“What? Can’t think of an excuse for fucking a goat?” To be fair, it was a damned beautiful goat, but that was hardly the point. “What’s wrong with you? What’s with your face?” Tess scowled and looked at the Battlebitch from a distance, scanning her up and down with a critical gaze. When she noticed the front of the woman’s pants twitching, she gave an elaborate sigh. It was twitching too much to be an erection or even a convulsion, and it was very clear something was moving around in the front of her pants.

“...you took one of the fairies with you, didn’t you?” Tess sighed, and pressed her palms to her face. “You took. One of the fairies. With you.”

The Battlebitch coughed, and looked like she wanted to form a response, but when she opened her mouth it was clear that she couldn’t quite put it together. Instead she just gave a soft sigh, and moved a hand down to pull open the front of her pants, gazing directly down into it. There was a tiny girl there, with dragonfly wings, blonde hair, and one of the most charming set of eyes the Battlebitch had ever seen. She had been curling around her stiff but restrained member, licking it with her pinhead-sized tongue and riding on it while they walked.

“C’mon out, Cinnastix, she knows.”

“Cinnastix…?”

Tess just stared with a blank gaze as the tiny girl flew out of the front of the Battlebitch’s shorts, a trail of shimmering light following her. She flitted through the air, giggling in an overly cute voice that made Tess bristle with irritation, and finally she made her way to the Battlebitch’s cheek.

“Golly snaps, Beebee, that was lots of fun!” She moved out to hug the Battlebitch’s cheek, pushing her four inch, naked frame to the warrior’s face. The Battlebitch just laughed a little, and held out a finger for her little friend to perch on. While the fairy sat there she waved at Tess, beaming delightfully. “Hey there sourpuss! You’re the girl that couldn’t even get off inside the pleasure plant! Do you even have a vagoogee?!”

“Yeah, Tess, do you?” The Battlebitch pressed, tapping her chin. “You don’t even know how to unwind and let yourself go, do you? Cinnastix and I were wondering that when she was cleaning out the Dryad Queen’s cum-filled cunt for me.”

“It was delicious!” The fairy chimed in, unable to contain her enthusiasm.

“...I hate you both. So much.” Tess responded as she stared ahead. She pointed squarely at the Battlebitch’s nose, one of her gloved fingers nearly tapping it. “You’re an insatiable nitwit that thinks with her cock and expects me to always clean up your messes. And you-” She pointed at the tiny fairy on the Battlebitch’s finger. “I’ve just met you, but I’m sure you’re just as bad.” The fairy reached out and kissed the tip of Tess’ finger, to which the doctor yanked her hand away, fuming.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t either of you touch me. For...ever.” Tess barked and turned on a heel, starting to walk once more. “Map says there’s a tavern near here. Maybe we’ll get lucky and I’ll get stabbed to death in a bar fight.”

Battlebitch and Cinnastix just watched their friend walk for a moment. When the doctor had gotten a few paces away the Battlebitch looked at her friend, and pulled open the front of her pants again.

“Well Cinny, it ain’t gonna hug itself to climax.” She beamed. The fairy stood up on the tip of her friend’s finger, and saluted with an earnest expression on her face.

“You got it, Beebee!” She chirped, and as she frolicked into the front of the Battlebitch’s pants once more, her battlecry tweeted from her with joy and delight. “Milky cream bath here I coooooome!”

 

The world had a lot of little taverns that, when people asked where they were located, the only correct answer would be “around somewhere.” The Suckling Pig was one such tavern, a little establishment in the middle of nowhere that mostly catered to adventurers and travelling merchants. It boasted warm beer, cold beds, and bar wenches that were average at best. While it was typically the type of place where a lot of illegal activities would go down, the sign out front that read “Criminals will be beheaded” was backed up by a very large half-orc barman with an even larger full-orc greataxe.

In short, it was the sort of place where only a very specific type of nonsense was tolerated, and it allowed the patrons to enjoy themselves in peace. It was a few hours after they had arrived that the group was in their full swing, falling into the roles they typically did when there was a new bar to explore and new people to meet. The Battlebitch was sitting at the fireplace, a young merchant’s daughter on her lap and a merchant’s son rubbing her shoulders, all while she sang off-key, violent songs about killing dragons and fucking maidens. The crowd she had collected seemed to enjoy it, and it was likely going to be yet another night where she’d stick her cock into something she shouldn’t, and the group would end up fleeing the scene before the morning’s light. Their new friend Cinnastix was flitting about, bringing the Battlebitch drinks with her mighty fairy strength, and sitting on her shoulder to join her in chorus when she wasn’t needed as an adorable waitress.

That was one side of the bar. It was filled with fun, friendship, song, and drink. The other side...was mostly just filled with drink. And darkness. The fireplace cast a lovely glow on the revelers, but by the time it reached the other end of the bar things were a bit dim and gloomy. The people on that side where the miserable drunks; the merchants whom had been robbed on the road, the adventurers that had suffered adventure-ending injuries, and one incredibly sour, hooded woman sitting at the very end of the bar. Perched on a stool, her backpack leaning against the wall, Tess sat there with her chin in her hands, watching the celebration with a perpetual raincloud over her head.

The hooded woman’s slender frame was still well-wrapped, her figure-fitting robe clinging to her frame and her hood remaining up despite being indoors. She had even demanded a straw to go with her glass of milk, so the separation of the wrappings around her face could be minimal. As she sat there stewing in her irritation, two things were undeniable to her. One: she detested the Battlebitch and her infuriating ways.

Two: roadside tavern milk was a bad idea.

She sat with her eyes down to slits, glaring at her travelling companion and her tiny little friend. The crowd was currently cheering as the Battlebitch held her head back with a mouthful of beer, letting the revelers watch as the naked fairy took a brief bath in it. From the squeaking and the giggling, it sounded like she was doing more under the surface of the beer bath, her tongue likely giving Cinnastix a very public and very attentive joyride. And of everyone in the tavern, even including the sour half-orc bartender, Tess seemed to be the only one that didn’t like watching it.

She sighed, and a hand moved to rub the back of her neck. She almost pulled her hood down out of frustration, but quickly caught herself and kept it in place. Maybe they were right? Maybe she didn’t fit in with them because she...didn’t know how to have fun?

It certainly wasn’t because she didn’t have a vagoogee. At least if vagoogee meant what she suspected it meant.

“Hey. Drinking alone? Sounds fun.” The voice that came from behind Tess forced the doctor to turn, glancing back at the source of it. A young man was already drawing himself into the barstool next to her; a human boy that couldn’t of been any more than twenty. A small scar on his cheek gave him a level of distinction, and a mop of shaggy brown hair fell casually over his eyes. As he sat down he rose a hand up, waving it to the bartender and calling out with a smile. “I’ll take a beer, Doogan. And a refill for whatever my new friend here is having.”

Tess blinked, and looked over to the young man, her eyes going to slits behind her mask and hood. The young man was attractive enough, and though the idea of more of the Suckling Pig’s outdated milk turned her stomach, it seemed rude to turn down the offer.

“...thanks.” She offered in response, voice slightly muffled by the wrappings over her face. “But you’re missing the show hanging out all the way back here. I imagine for an encore she’ll get the redhead pregnant.” Her eyes turned back to the scene at the fireplace, where the Battlebitch was holding her eyes closed and trying to guess people’s gender by letting them lick her neck.

Weird woman.

“Yeah, I’m not really worried about that.” The young man chuckled, and gestured to the scene. “I’m a dishwasher here. Usually every night when I get off work, there’s some showboat adventurer making a scene. Same songs, same stories, same games to keep the drunks entertained.” He looked over and saw the brother and sister duo licking the Battlebitch’s neck at the same time. “Okay, her games are a little weirder than most, but still.”

Tess just chuckled sourly, and let her cheek drop onto one of her hands. She watched for a lingering moment and spoke, quietly and a bit sadly.

“...she’s my travelling companion.” She admitted with no small amount of shame. “But I’m starting to think it isn’t a good fit. I’m...no fun.”

“Oh, don’t say that.” The young man looked over at Tess, and gave her a warm smile. He moved a hand up to rest on the doctor’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “I bet you’re a lot of fun. You just need someone that can help you...lighten up.” His hand drifted down Tess’s shoulder and along her spine, moving down her figure until pushing against the small of her back. His gaze, his tone, and the presence of his hand made his intentions clear.

Tess blinked; the lights of her eyes going off and on like a candle being snuffed and relit. The idea of someone hitting on her when the Battlebitch was mere feet away was something she hadn’t really encountered before, and it left her stunned. She was blushing underneath her hood and mask, though the young man certainly wouldn’t of seen it. Finally she spoke, her voice slow, thoughtful, and...intrigued. 

“What...do you propose?” She asked, her hidden face tilting to the side.

 

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.” Tess murmured as she ducked down behind the counter. The Suckling Pig had two bars; the main one manned by the half-orc near the fireplace, and one that remained tucked into the darker side of the bar. It was closed for lack of customers at eight o’clock every night, leaving its high-sitting countertop a perfect barrier from any prying eyes. The robed and hooded woman had crept behind it like a shadow, and right after her the young man from the bar joined her with a grin on his face.

“Dark back here, I can barely see anything.” He murmured, and his hands drifted up to take ahold of Tess’ hood. The woman’s hands snatched up like lightning, grabbing his wrists and forcing his hands away from her garment. The young man scowled a little; though in the darkness she could only barely make out his expression. “What? No kiss?”

“We’re not back here to make out.” Tess growled through her layers of cloth, and tightened her fists around his wrists. “We’re here for you to fuck me. I’ll prove to that overgrown moron that I’m not just some stick in the mud!” The young man blinked, and rubbed his hand against the back of his head, his expression vaguely thoughtful. 

“Well, uh...I don’t know what you look like under all that, and I kinda feel like you’re using me just to make your friend jealous, but…” He shrugged, and his hands lowered to his trousers, beginning to undo his belt. “Hey, pussy is pussy after all!”

“Charming.” Tess grunted, but she turned around and started to lift her robe. As she did, she made sure that the robe came no higher than just above her rear, and afterwards she worked and hitching her panties down to the center of her knees. She looked back, resting on her knees and presenting herself for the young dishwasher, one of her bright eyes bending impatiently as she waited.

“Will you hurry up, already?!” She barked in an urgent whisper, and spread her legs some, preparing to take him. “If you’re worried that I’ll be dry, it seems that this public ordeal you’ve drug me into has sufficiently aroused me. I believe I’m properly lubricated for you.”

“Charming!” Came the man’s reply, and he pressed his hands down to slap them against Tess’ hips. With that, he drug her back, and his member slid smoothly into her sex.

Tess’s bright eyes shot wide open as the dishwasher’s cock entered her; moving inside of her as smoothly as a knife into butter. Apparently, she hadn’t been exaggerating about her arousal, and her insides had been slickened and ready for penetration. The young man holding her hips gave an audible groan that he tried desperately to mask as a whisper, but even still Tess found herself thankful that the Battlebitch had started to sing again. It was hardly the most romantic music to have sex to, but by the same token being fucked behind the day-hours bar of a filthy roadside tavern was hardly Tess’ idea of romance to begin with.

The doctor did what she could to keep her body obscured, her head still hooded and masked, and her entire frame still wrapped in the length of her robe. Her rear and nethers were slightly exposed, but in the darkness of the bar’s corner it was extremely difficult for the dishwasher to make out any details. Not that he needed to; whatever Tess looked like, she felt amazing around his cock. The grip she offered him was tight but smooth, and as he began to thrust in and out of her he could feel his member stiffening and throbbing. What had started with a borderline pity-fuck to an isolated recluse had taken an unexpected turn, and the young man found himself enjoying things far more than he had planned.

“Mmm...you’re so tight…” He whispered, leaning down and pressing his chest down against Tess’ back. The doctor hissed at him, bracing her hands on the cobblestone floor of the tavern.

“Yes, I’m a sexual goddess, now please shut up and continue.” She murmured, all while her hips pushed back into his. The song of the Battlebitch had died down, and the showboat of a hero had taken to regaling the room with a story, telling everyone about the time she had bested a five armed demon in an arm wrestling contest using only her cock.

Tess hated that story. Mostly because she was there to witness it.

The dishwasher of the Suckling Pig let his head roll back, and he allowed his body to give in to the pleasure that Tess was giving it. Her sex felt like a warm, delightful sleeve around his cock, and with every thrust he could feel it squeezing him in its soft, accepting embrace. Tess herself, despite her general personality seemed to be quite the receptive lover. Every time he hilted himself she gave a small whimper of desire, and when he’d hold himself in for a moment he could feel her roll her hips back and forth, trying to draw the most from his sex.

“On top...on top…” He finally breathed out, and pulled his cock from Tess’ sex. He made sure to cross the head of his nectar-covered member against her lips once or twice, slapping them and drawing a stifled gasp from the doctor. He sat down, his back resting against the wall, his member still large and ready for action as he beckoned the doctor to join him. Tess studied him for a split second before deciding to go to him, despite her hesitation regarding her desire for privacy.

Since she couldn’t straddle him with her panties around her knees she quickly slipped out of them, and a second later she found herself lowering down to accept his cock once more. She kept her robe wrapped tightly around her waist, perhaps a little lower in the rear, and once she felt him slide inside of her she allowed the whole thing to cascade down around them. Both nearly fully clothed, it’d be hard to tell that she was being penetrated in that moment as she rode the dishwasher’s lap, her hips rolling from side to side and her hands moving to cling against his shoulders.

Tess continued to ride, her boots squeaking on the cobblestone as her sex continued to accept the stranger; a man whose name she didn’t know, or even remotely cared to know. She couldn’t imagine how that information would be the least bit relevant. The doctor’s hands moved against his shoulders, tightening her gloves around his shirt collar as she continued to move her hips. The doctor found herself getting into things quite a bit, letting her lap land against the dishwasher’s own with each thrust, and delightfully enjoying the feeling of his cock deep inside of her. When he reached up to grope at her breasts through the fabric of her robe she didn’t even stop him, but she was at least partially prepared to smash him in the head with a whiskey bottle if he tried to remove any of her clothing.

“Yes...more…” The dishwasher murmured, and Tess could tell by the expression on his face that he was reaching his peak. The doctor inside of her told her to hop off his cock, to let him cum on his pants and to keep herself clean of his seed. Something else inside of her; however, told her to ride it out, to enjoy the moment with him there on the floor of the dirty bar. After all, it’s what Battlebitch would do.

If Battlebitch’s first instinct when she saw an attractive young man wasn’t to fuck him in the ass forever, that is.

Tess let herself ride him until his peak, and when it happened she was glad that she did. His member erupted inside of her, a torrent of cream suddenly gushing into the delightful, mysterious slit of the hooded woman. He had to slap his hands over his mouth to muffle his noises as he came, and from the second Tess felt his cum paint her insides she was thrown into her own sudden peak. The feeling was intense; and Tess knew that she was likely getting off more on the mental thrill than the physical sensation. She was an intellectual, after all, and there was something about fucking a man she didn’t know on a dirty bar floor that triggered her arousal in a big way...and it didn’t get any more depraved than letting him cum inside of her. Her head rolled back in wild bliss as she gave a cry of desire, her sex tightening against his cock until she had milked all of it from his sack. When her head went back up she gave a content noise, not realizing that the sudden orgasmic head toss had left her hood behind.

Tess still kept her face covered, but it was with a few pieces of wrapped cloth that covered she kept her hair free off. The result was something like a mummy in dark bandages, with shoulder-length, deep purple hair. Unusual to say the least, though her hair was nothing compared to…

“...what are those?” The dishwasher pointed, his arousal quickly turning into anger. He was pointing to the top of Tess’ head, where sticking out from either side was the furred frame of a black cat ear. “What...is this some kind of joke?!”

Tess blinked, and as soon as the young man pointed at her ears her hands flew up to cover them. She jerked her hood back up and started to panic, covering herself as she got up from his lap. Instantly she could feel cum rush out from her entrance, splattering against her thighs and smeared in between them, but she didn’t have much time to enjoy the visceral pleasure.

“Nothing! They’re nothing! I’ll be going no-” She had reached down to pick her panties back up when the young man’s hand reached out, angrily lifting the back of her robe and tracking down the other thing she had tried so hard to keep secret. Tess gave a noise of surprise and pain as the young man’s hand wrapped around the base of her long, black cat tail. 

“Nothing, shit!” The dishwasher’s demeanor turned in an instant, and Tess could already hear the suspicion and the anger in his voice. “You’re a goddamn Felpin! Boys! Boys! There’s a fucking Felpin here!”

The shout echoed through the bar, the utterance of the word sending Battlebitch’s story into silence and all of her cheerful hanger-ons into a stunned quiet. The dishwasher stood and pushed Tess out from behind the bar, forcing her hood down and holding her tail, showing the marks of her race.

Tess’ mask hid a look of fear as the entire bar looked at her in shock. She was on display now, everyone from the dumb merchant kids to the angry half-orc looking at her with nothing short of hatred in their eyes. Even the Battlebitch, her travelling companion, had been blasted from her usual careful expression and wore a look of confusion and hurt.

“You...You’re a Felpin, Tess?” She finally broke the silence, stepping forward. There was a small jiggle to her breasts contained in her tight-fitting shirt, and a second later Cinnastix popped her head out. She was sweaty and her hair was a mess, but her voice sounded concerned and confused.

“What’s a Felpin?” She chirped, and then looked at Tess before breaking into a giggle. “Hehe! She’s a pussy!”

“Felpins are the scum of the world.” The half-orc bartender chimed in, just as he reached behind him to grab his axe. His voice was low and threatening, and Tess found herself unable to even look at him without cringing in fear. “They capture orcs and run experiments on ‘em, turn ‘em into monsters.”

“They poisoned the water supply of Helon Kingdom, so they could claim the land for themselves.” A human chimed in, tightening his fists. “There’s a hefty gold bounty on Felpin heads. Cowards never leave their lands unless it’s to hurt someone else.”

Tess was trembling now, her body shaking in fear. To try and explain was pointless, to try and escape would be a waste of energy. The dishwasher whose cock she had been enjoying so thoroughly now held her before a room of potential executioners, and the only hope she had was in the form of the warrior woman with a fairy between her breasts. Her eyes fell on the Battlebitch, and she spoke quietly, pathetically.

“Please…” She whimpered, trying to reach her travelling companion. “Please, what about all we’ve been through?”

The Battlebitch scowled, and her hand moved to tuck the fairy back into her cleavage. Her voice was low and cold as she spoke, a tone that Tess hadn’t heard her use even against the most vile of bandits.

“And let you stab me in my sleep one night?” She scowled, and waved a hand dismissively. “Tie her up. She’s dead in the morning.”

 

End of Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter is a bit of a cliffhanger, but due to Battlebitch's episodic nature chapter 4 actually doesn't pick up from this point. Rather, it sort of backwards hints at what happened. (This was something I did when I first wrote the story last year, and I'll admit it didn't "land" quite like I was hoping.) I'll post chapter four within the next day or two, and you can be the judge if you like the admittedly jarring shift. :)
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	4. Drysworn Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess and Battlebitch have gotten out of their most recent troubles, only to find themselves stranded in one hell of a stretch of desert. Their only hope lies on the tiny wings of the overwhelmingly obnoxious Cinnastix. (Warning for some Beast content.)

Rise of the Battlebitch  
Chapter Four: Drysworn Delivery  
-By Drace Domino

“No, no, I’m positive it’s your turn, Tess.” The Battlebitch sighed, and forced a hand forward, her fingers digging into the sand. Her muscles strained to draw her forward, and with every inch she could feel her entire figure ache. Despite being intensely strong and, by her own estimation, the greatest warrior that had ever lived, fucked, and lived to fuck some more, there were some enemies even she couldn’t best. Right now, it was the sun.

“It’s not my turn, you...you oversized, splice-sexed miscreant.” Tess’ murmur came from behind her, and it sounded equally weak and pathetic as her own. Sure enough, she was crawling just to the side of her friend, both women desperately attempting to drag themselves through the sand while the sun burned on and on. Tess’ layers of dark clothes had protected her some from the sun’s heavy rays, but by the time the muscular and barely clothed Battlebitch had gone down to the turf her doctor wasn’t far behind. Now, against the endless stretch of the Drysworn Desert, the two women slithered across the dunes at an exhausted snail’s pace. “It’s definitely...definitely your turn.”

“Nope. I killed that sand hydra we ran into yesterday.” The Battlebitch stopped for a  
moment, and glanced back at her friend. Her own frame was soaked with sweat; her hair sticking to her face and her entire body glazed with a sheen that would be sexy were it not for the grains of sand stuck all over her. She was wearing a simple leather bikini top, her loincloth, and her boots, everything else having been left behind when the sun became too heavy. The only other exclusion was her blade, still holstered at her waist for protection. “It would’ve eaten you, and I killed it. Therefore it’s your turn to save our lives.”

“You’re losing what little sense you had.” Tess grumbled, and the Felpin woman drug herself forward. She soon crawled to lay directly beside her friend, both women on their stomach as they looked to each other. Though still completely hidden by her robes and her hood, the sweat and heat had gotten to her, and the Battlebitch could spot the places where the fabric clung to her friend from a sticky sheen of perspiration. She usually liked a sweaty woman. But a sweaty catbitch barking at her while they died of thirst and exposure? Less sexy. “The hydra was two days ago. Yesterday was when you stepped on that whiskey cactus and I had to make a coagulant using sand, the rest of our water, and some of my fur.” She sighed, and her body flopped down onto the dune, her hands stretching out and her voice letting go with a desperate whimper.

Clearly, she was on the verge of giving up.

“Oh. Reminds me of the time you got bit by that crocodile mage.” The Battlebitch spoke, and moved a hand up to draw her fingers through her hair, swiping the sweaty locks away from her brow. Her hand lowered and she grabbed Tess’ robe, starting to pull her in the hopes of giving the woman a jumpstart. “Good thing he was just a gnome. Those little teeth, they barely left an imprint.” She laughed, the memory falling into her head of a bare leg with small idents, one of the few times she had seen any part of her friend under her robe. At the tugging at her collar Tess forced herself to crawl forward, taking the queue to reminisce as a distraction.

“That was the day before that wizard turned you into a chess piece.” She grumbled, her lithe frame struggling forward. With every inch her body screaming in agony, she forced herself ahead with the hand of her friend to guide her. “And I had to play against him while protecting my queen’s rook, knowing it was you.”

They shared a brief laugh, though as they made their way to the top of the dune their laughter stopped and their smiles vanished. For as long as the eye could see the Drysworn Desert stretched on, a stretch of hot sand and murderous sun. Both women paused and stared, their voices stolen for a moment as it sunk in.

“...this is it, you know.” Tess was the first to speak, her voice slightly muffled by her hood. With her head turning lightly to face her friend, she tried to find the right words to say. There was no denying it and no hoping for something better; by the time the next morning came, they’d both be dead. “It’s...it’s been interesting, Battlebitch.” She swallowed, her throat tightening. One of Tess’ hands moved forward, holding her palm open and her fingers outstretched. The Battlebitch gazed down, and with a small frown her own, stronger hand drifted forward to link them. Palm in palm, the two laid together on their stomachs, gazing half at each other, and half at the stretch of desert beyond.

“You remember the time at the Suckling Pig?” She asked, her voice scratchy from the painful lack of hydration. “When those yokels were going to execute you for being a Felpin?” Tess didn’t respond verbally, but her free hand tentatively reached up to the edge of her hood. She pulled it back, and her rich purple hair tumbled out in a sweaty mess, with the edge of her black cat ears sticking out from the sides. Her face was still covered by the black and purple wrappings she wore, but it was as close to Tess’ true face that the Battlebitch had ever gotten. “What you asked me, when I snuck into the basement to break you out before they executed you in the morning?”

“...why do you have five pairs of panties wrapped around your cock?”

Both women laughed, and Tess’ hand could feel the grip of her friend tightening, bringing them a little closer. After the mental image of a happier time, a time that Tess looked up from a dark basement she was being held captive in to see her friend, naked and triumphant and ready to save her. After the memory settled she finally spoke again, her voice muffled as some of her purple locks fell before her hidden face.

“...why are you saving me?” She finally asked, repeating the question she had spoken that night. At the time, she hadn’t been given an answer, as their escape had been far too important. “You never told me why.” The Battlebitch gave her dear friend a smile, and her eyes closed as she moved to lay her cheek against the hot, uncomfortable sand.

“Because I…” She whimpered, and Tess could already tell the visual and audio clues, already identify that her friend was slipping out of consciousness. “Because I never got to...to tell you…”

Her voice drifted away, and Tess had a surge of energy; enough to draw up against her friend. Just as the Battlebitch’s hand slipped from her grip she took her by the shoulders, shaking her in a desperate attempt to wake her.

“Tell me what?!” She demanded, one of her feline ears twitching as she gripped her. “Wake up, damn you! You’re not getting out of this that easily!” Her curiosity had been piqued, and she desperately needed to know what her friend was about to say. Especially now, with so little time left. The shaking became heavy and frantic, but before long even Tess’ fury couldn’t keep her up. She collapsed atop the Battlebitch, her robed frame driving the other woman deeper into the sand.

“Tell...Tell me what, you cunt…” She whimpered, and one of the Felpin’s hands tightened in the warrior’s sweaty black locks, clinging to her. A small sob came from the otherwise stoic Felpin, and her eyes ached underneath the covers of her mask. “Don’t...Don’t let us die without saying it…”

But it seemed that was exactly what would happen. With her last breath before slipping into darkness, the Felpin hissed, her teeth gritting as one last whimper escaped her lips.

“...knew we shouldn’t of...counted on that damned fairy.”

 

Cinnastix had never flapped her wings so long or so hard ever before. It shortly into their trip that the group had realized they were lost, and with no other avenue for rescue the Battlebitch had called upon the fairy to find them assistance. With a natural affinity for all of nature the little thing didn’t mind the heat one bit, and her little wings were able to carry her with remarkable speed over the dunes. Unfortunately, after almost two days of searching, she hadn’t come across any concrete leads. The Drysworn desert was a barren place, and the tiny blonde’s demeanor was starting to sour. It was hard to stay endlessly positive and upbeat when your friends were going to die in a stretch of endless sand and heat!

It was during her search on the second day that she finally uncovered a lead. Movement from just below the sand sent the tiny fairy to investigate, and as she drew near a small mound of shifting granules a tiny, furred head popped out to investigate. Large black eyes, a twitching nose, the light brown fur all indicative of one of the Drysworn desert’s indigenous desert dogs. Indistinguishable in nearly every way from their prairie cousins, save for a tendency to swim through the sand like water and a penchant for praying on the scorpions and snakes that otherwise infested the scorched sands.

It was a good omen to see one, if you believed in human nonsense. After spending a few weeks with the Battlebitch and her endless stories of great heroism and even greater sex, Cinnastix had practically been conditioned to believe in human nonsense.

“Hi!” The fairy chirped as she flew near, bobbing right before the desert dog’s snout. The animal tilted its head in curiosity, gazing at the little thing without any fear or hesitation. It was a little larger than the blonde, constantly naked fairy, with a wider frame and a height nearly stretching up to a foot fall. Holding its hands forward in idle attention, the thing sniffed the air around Cinnastix before making a tiny chirping noise. “Are you from around here? Are there any tall people places nearby? I have some friends that can’t handle the heat!”

The desert dog seemed to understand her, for in response it gave a series of chitters and squeaks, its tiny hands gesturing enthusiastically as it did so. Cinnastix swayed back and forth; her dragonfly-esque wings beating rapidly while she did so. For all purposes she looked much like an extremely tiny, naked elven girl, complete with the pointed ears and small breasts that were often likened to that kind. Bright, constantly friendly eyes shined with joy as she listened to her animal friend, and she clapped her hands together excitedly when the creature finished.

“Wonderful!” She cheered, and pumped her fists into the air. “Sandfishers! I’ll talk them into bringing their boat to go rescue my friends! Where were they the last time you saw them?!”

The desert dog was about to answer, before hesitation finally crept onto its face. It folded its tiny arms across its furred chest, and raised a heavy brow to regard the fairy standing before it. Another short sniff with its wet, black nose, and then a chitter came from the back of its throat.

“Wait, seriously?!” Cinnastix whined at what was said, glaring at the animal sticking half out of the sand. “I’m in a hurry, man! I don’t have time to- well, yes, that is really big.”

She blinked, gazing down to where the desert dog’s cock was already sticking out of its sheathe; a tiny red member jutting forth from a bed of sandy white fur. It was only about an inch long, but for creatures of their size it was as tempting as it was intimidating. Bright red, with a clear glisten of natural lubrication, it stood as an attention-grabbing flag for the fairy’s eyes. The desert dog gave another squeak, and moved a hand to point down, gesturing to its erect member.

“Yes, I realize it isn’t going to suck itself, but-” Cinnastix whimpered in response, and fidgeted from side to side. After a brief moment of thought she gave it a nod, and her wings slowed in their flapping to draw her down to the sand below. “Just be quick, all right? Beebee and Tess-a-doodle are waiting for me to save them!”

Cinnastix lowered herself down, and her knees sunk into the grains of sand. She wasted no time as her tiny hands reached out, and she grabbed ahold of the desert dog’s length near the very base of his shaft. Delicate fingers closed around the bright red member, and her eyes went wide as she felt it throb against her grip. She had no idea that the cute little critters were so well endowed!

Fucking squirrels and chipmunks was for chumps, what was she thinking all those years?!

“Holy bigcocks.” She whispered in reverence, and took a moment to assess the situation. The desert dog’s shadow was cast across her, and looking up along his furry frame made the little fairy tremble in excitement. This sort of thing was pretty natural back in the Enchanted Forest, but since joining the Battlebitch she hadn’t really had a chance to enjoy herself in such a fashion. Sure, it was great riding on Beebee’s cock while she fucked sluts, and the warrior always made sure to spend plenty of alone time with her to avoid Cinnastix feeling like nothing more than a toy, but...the idea of something she could feel inside of her, having a lover her own size for a change, it was an exciting prospect.

For the moment, she forgot about Tess and Battlebitch. They’d be okay. Probably. 

The fairy’s blonde head dropped forward, and she opened her mouth to take the desert dog’s bright red cockhead to her lips. A few eager kisses smeared across the edge of it, and the critter gave a squeaky whimper as its pleasure began. The feel of a heated length against her lips again only made Cinnastix more eager, and it didn’t take long before her mouth was open, her tongue desperately licking around the creature’s excited length. Under the beating sun the two joined in a mix of squeaks and spit, with the desert dog standing strong while his new friend worked so diligently against his length. It had a different taste than the others she was used to; most likely from its diet. The tree-dwelling critters back home had cocks that tasted sweet from all of the berries and fruit, while her new friend had a length that was almost spicy to the taste. Probably all the scorpions it ate.

Her mouth popped off of the desert dog’s cock for a second, a line of spit connecting her lips to the tip of its throbbing length. She marvelled at that fact for a moment; she was blowing someone that ate scorpions and snakes.

Sounded pretty badass when she laid it out like that. She couldn’t wait to tell Beebee!

Her head dropped down and Cinnastix resumed her sucking, her eyes closing as she started to take the desert dog’s cockhead fully into her mouth. Slipping her head down in quick strokes, she soon let one of her hands meet against her lips so she could drag them down in unison against the tasty member she was being offered. Once, she even tried to deepthroat him, but she could barely get her nose to touch the fur of his belly before she pulled off, coughing and giggling as she did so.

“Whew, it’s been a while!” Cinnastix squeaked, her hands joining to begin stroking off the desert dog’s spit-covered length. “I used to be able to get a whole baby carrot in my mouth, but I’m out of practice!” She giggled excitedly and returned to her word, smearing her lips up and down the desert dog’s impressive one-inch length, licking and kissing and thinking nothing of smearing it across her throat, chest, or arms. The fairy delighted in the moment, almost as much as the squeaking desert dog, whose voice had fallen into eager whimpers and squeaks that were coming with an ever-increasing excitement.

“Uh-oh, no, not yet!” The fairy moved a hand up, closing her palm atop of the desert dog’s cockhead, as if it would stop him from creaming. She looked up at him and shook her head from side to side, eagerness in her eyes as she pleaded. “Stick it inside, yes! I haven’t had something that little but still big in a long time!”

Cinnastix quickly let go of the desert dog’s member, and the critter was left to whimper as it watched her float an inch into the air. She twirled in place for a second and lowered herself down to the sand once more, this time resting on her hands and knees, presenting herself to him in a submissive and desperate fashion. She glanced back at her new friend, a few locks of blonde hair falling before her hungry, wanting eyes.

“C’mon, little guy!” She giggled, and wiggled her hips from side to side. “We’re on a tight schedule! And speaking of tight…!” She moved a hand underneath her sex and palmed her pussy, pressing against it before slowly spreading her lips, offering her wet, ready sex to the creature. It was there and ready, presented to the desert dog in glorious, eager fashion.

Cinnastix’ voice broke into a gasp as she felt the cold nose of the desert dog press against her from behind, taking a few sniffs of her sex. The cold, wet thing drug across her parted lips, smearing her nectar on the critter’s snout as it started to explore. As the seconds passed it started to grow more bold, and before long it crept forward to lay its furred, white belly against Cinnastix’ back. The fairy gave a content sigh as her eyes closed, and as the warm, red cockhead pushed against her lips she prepared herself for a much needed romp with someone just the right size.

The desert dog’s cock slid inside of the fairy with ease, and she rolled her head back and gave a long, low whimper of delight. As its furry chest crashed down against her back she let her wings fold down, and she braced her knees and elbows to keep her up amidst the sand. Their combined weight pushed her into the grain somewhat; and it didn’t take long before her forearms disappeared into the heated sands and she could nearly feel her belly touching the ground. The weight of her new lover came down on her, just as she felt the whole inch of the desert dog’s cock slowly fill her walls. A noise of contentment came from the fairy as she joined with the critter, and she turned her head to nuzzle what she could of the side of his furry, warm arm.

“Mmm, it’s so happy inside me!” She chirped gingerly, and her walls tightened in a steady, slow grip around the animal’s length. The bright red member was filling her quite well, pushing down to the hilt and resting there while she grew accustomed to it. When the desert dog began to shift back she gave a sudden gasp, every bit of it dragging against her walls and sending her tiny body into waves of delight and joy. “And I think...I think my fantastical fuckhole fancies it!”

The desert dog’s dim understanding of what the fairy said aside, it seemed to be quite content to let instinct carry its motions from there. Its member was sheathed inside a nice, warm, tight little burrow, and all it had to do was drive its hips back and forth to draw all the joy it could from the situation. The desert dog squeaked as it started to thrust; its tiny legs forcing its hips forward to crash against the fairy’s tiny rump. After a few strokes it became a tight yet smooth entry, and the two found a happy speed which led to Cinnastix accommodating the feral creature’s eager nature.

Critters were never about foreplay, but at the moment Cinnastix didn’t care. Beebee and Tess were in danger, and she needed to rescue them! Her hole was hot and lonely, and it needed fucked! There was practically no downside to the situation.

Cinnastix’ blonde hair swung from side to side as the fairy’s entire body was pushed with the cock inside of her, her tiny voice falling into happy moans and noises while she was claimed. It had been far too long since a length just her size had been presented to her, and the feeling was divine. The smooth sail of it in and out of her body, the sensation of a nice, meaty cockhead crashing against her walls...there was just too much about it to love. Even the desert dog’s texture was delightful, and Cinnastix enjoyed feeling the contours of the creature’s cock was much as she did its width and length.

Tess’s lockpicks didn’t have those nice, ridgey bumps! Also, she didn’t have to worry about Tess catching her fucking her lockpicks!

The desert dog’s hands braced against Cinnastix’ shoulders, and its pace quickened as its moment arrived. At that point the fairy’s mind was already in a haze, and her eyes rolled back as she let herself go in the moment. Squeaks were made, orgasms were had, and the sand underneath them became quite sticky and wet. The feel of a critter’s cock surging inside of her was a familiar yet nostalgic thing for Cinnastix; like the taste of morning dew in the Enchanted Forest, or how cozy it was to sleep on a bed of dozens of other, equally whorish fairies.

By the time the desert dog pulled out Cinnastix’ sex was twitching; a few spurts of white cream shooting out of her little hole and splashing to the sand below. She shivered in bliss, and wanted nothing more than to lay down and take a nice post-horny nap, but there was a job to do! 

“Alright, pal!” The fairy suddenly turned hostile; flipping up into the air and grabbing the desert dog by the scuff of its chest. Her hands tightened around the soft white fur, and she brandished one of her tiny fists near the creature’s snout. “Now speak up! Tell me where I can find the Sandfisher people, or I’m gonna punch you right in the puss-sniffer!”

The desert dog squeaked in surprise, and then squeaked again in affirmation. And then a long line of squeaks, presumably in the form of directions.

 

Darkness. Darkness and heat. That was all the Battlebitch had known in the final moments before her brain stopped. She was going to tell Tess something; something important, and then...every muscle shut down, her eyelids closed, and she could no longer go on. She could hear Tess calling her, begging to know what she was about to say, but as a prisoner in the growing shadow she couldn’t even form a word to respond. And then it all faded away, with the final wisdom entering her mind that she was going to die in the desert.

And then, tits!

So many of them! Swaying through the air, suspended by angel’s wings! Crawling on the ground on tiny cat feet! Some of them connected to women, but most of them beautiful, bouncing orbs of disembodied delight, surrounding the Battlebitch and lifting her up. A wave of tits rose underneath her, and the powerful warrior dove into the water of breast lake, swimming through an endless sea of soft, round bosoms as she laughed and cheered and felt no pain or sorrow. She even fucked some of them, by grabbing two random floating breasts and wedging them to either side of her cock, pounding away until completion and a squirt into the rolling sea of tit.

“The fuck do I care?” She mused to herself; tossing aside the bouncing orbs before diving into the sea again. “Obviously I’m dead and went the amazing warrior goddess afterlife! I can do what I want! I’m the only fantastic bitch in all history to earn the right to make it here!” She laughed as she popped out of the ocean, raising her hands up to the glowing full breast moon in the sky.

“Come to me, moon!” She demanded with glee. “I’m the goddess of this domain, and all these millions of tits are my reward! And thus I commanded; press unto me until I totally get off on it!”

 

Tess blinked, looking down at the face of the sleeping Battlebitch. The Sandfishers had arrived just in time, brought by a tired fairy and the promise of compensation when they got back to their village. A bit of water and the cool breeze of the Sandfisher’s desert rafts did wonders for the Felpin, and she was contently seated on the back of the raft with her friend nearby. The Battlebitch hadn’t yet woken up, but a quick check confirmed for Tess that she would, given a little bit of time.

“Heheheeeee…” The Battlebitch giggled in her sleep, her face turning to a delightful smirk. “I got...seventeen tits…and one big holy dong…”

Cinnastix, perched on Tess’ shoulder, turned to face the Felpin with a brow curiously arched.

“What’s she talking about, Tess-a-doodle?” She chirped, and the Felpin’s shoulders immediately bristled in irritation. If the fairy hadn’t saved both of their lives, she wouldn’t flicked her off her shoulder. With a rock.

“Who the hell knows? She’ll be fine though. Maybe just a little dumber.” She grumbled in response, and dipped a nearby rag into a bowl of water the Sandfishers had provided. The large raft was big enough for them to be mostly to themselves; the two local fishers were up at the front steering their wind-driven vessel back home. Tess sighed as the thing bounced over another dune, kicking up sand and speeding them along. “Listen. Cinnastix. You did...well.”

It was high praise coming from Tess, and the fairy’s cheeks instantly turned red. She bounced over to Tess’ face and hugged her cheek through her wrappings; her wings fluttering happily as she cuddled into the doctor’s face.

“Thank you, Tess-a-doodle, thank you!” She chirped in joy and happiness, and even started to rub up against the Felpin’s cheek. A little too intimately, as was her way. And then, she chimed up again, merrily asking a polite, not-intimate-at-all question. “Does this mean you’ll finally play the ‘put me up your juicehole’ game with me?!”

The fairy squeaked as Tess flicked her off her face.

 

End of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As I mentioned in the last chapter's round-up this one is a little jarring; when I first started posting the story I got the idea that a lot of people were expecting to see a direct conclusion to that cliffhanger. The short cliffnotes version of what happened was that BB was just pretending, and after fucking a bunch of the local girls, kicked down the door to where they were keeping Tess and whisked her away to (relative) safety.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Check me out on [tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) if you can!


	5. Battlebitchopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what a city founded by the Battlebitch would be like? ...yeah, it's just about as bad as you might expect.

Rise of the Battlebitch  
Chapter Five: Battlebitchopolis  
-By Drace Domino

“I can’t believe we’re going to see Beebee’s hometown!” Cinnastix chirped, flitting about with excitedly glee in between the warrior and Tess. The three of them had been travelling for a few days since their rescue by the Sandfishers, and with the Drysworn desert far behind them a much more temperate location was on the horizon. As Cinnastix bounced around, eventually landing within the locks of Battlebitch’s dark hair, the warrior laughed and shook her head with a casual smile.

“It’s not my hometown, Stixy.” She remarked. “Just a city I founded. Well...not founded so much as saved their asses from all dying, and helped rebuild their government from the ground up.” She turned to Tess, beaming at the hooded and robed Felpin woman. They were both back to full health from their harrowing desert experience, and despite the two feeling as good as they ever had, little was said about their talk in the desert. Tess had been as quiet and snarky as ever, while the Battlebitch had sprung back to her typical ways almost instantly. In fact, the entire reason they had to leave the Sandfishers was because she had been caught inside the captain’s wife. With the captain’s daughter naked, filled up, and satisfied just two doors down.

“I’m imagining a city that only takes a break from rampant crime for spontaneous orgies.” Tess remarked dryly, and hooked her hands against her belt while they walked. Since the desert she had lost her alchemist backpack, and looked nearly naked without it. As naked as a woman in two robes and a mask could look, at least. Her enormous backpack had always cast a shadow over her, giving her one more layer of dark obscurity. Without it, her face and controversial race were one layer closer to the surface. Tess scowled underneath her mask as she considered once more the Battlebitch’s built town, and she noticeably shivered. “Flash mobs of orgies. They probably sing while they’re doing it.”

“Everybody sings sometimes while they’re gettin’ it!” Cinnastix piped up, and Battlebitch’s curly black hair shook as the fairy spoke. Her tiny, blonde head poked out of the forest of darkness, and gazed down at Tess with her typical unsquashable glee. “Even Beebee was singing last night while you were asleep and she was pounding off while star-mmpfh mmmphf hfff!” Cinnastix’ voice was suppressed as the Battlebitch shoved her back down into her hair, and the warrior looked at Tess with a sheepish smile.

“Well...ah...you know, Tess…” She chuckled, and shrugged. It was hard to tell what the robed medic was thinking thanks to her robes, but the Battlebitch could only assume she was being glared at with venom and hatred in her eyes. “It’s boring keeping watch! So I was watching some deer and jerking off. Don’t judge me, you’re part cat.”

Tess just stared blankly for a long moment before sighing, her shoulders rising and falling as she turned her attention back to the road. The city was close now, and in the distance they could make out a few people walking about, going to their business just like any town. A sign nearby looked relatively newly made, and read in large, friendly letters “Welcome to Plowhole!” The Felpin woman blinked, stared at the sign, and then glanced slowly over at the Battlebitch.

“They let you name the ci-”

“They let me name the city, yes.”

 

The group continued to head towards Plowhole, with Cinnastix bouncing from the Battlebitch’s hair to Tess’ shoulder, and then inevitably back to the warrior’s hair after Tess would violently flick her away. For a moment Tess had hope that the city would merely be just like any other unfortunately named small town, with normal people that went about their life in normal ways, despite living in a city named Plowhole. Or Frogballs. Or Raging Demon Cuntbeast Woodled Cutlet. The last one had a lovely bed and breakfast.

Unfortunately, as they drew closer and closer to the city, it didn’t take long before their eyes fell on one of the town’s core mechanics. And as they saw it, Tess’s hood shifted to gaze in utter shock, her voice breaking out in a surprised tone only barely muffled by her mask.

“What in the name of the elven cocksucking kings…?” Just before the city there was a large platform, not unlike stocks or gallows outside of other towns. But instead of hanging bodies or heads on spikes to warn people not to break the law, the platformed very proudly displayed Plowhole’s one and only form of punishment.

There were five smaller platforms set up on the dias, three of which were occupied. Each one was a take on medieval stocks, with the criminal forced to bend over in a symbol of their repent. However; each of the three criminals were stripped completely bare, and from the waist up their entire body was covered in a large wooden box. Looking something like pornographic jack-in-the-boxes turned on their sides, each box presented a criminal’s rear to the casual onlooker.

Battlebitch beamed, and reached down to forcibly take Tess’ wrist. With excitement in her eyes she hopped up on the platform, dragging her friend behind and clearly eager to show off her city’s unique style.

“These are the best thing, Tess!” She cheered, and brought them onto the main platform. After drawing near Tess could see that each of the boxes had a piece of paper attached to it, detailing the person’s crime. The very first one read petty theft, while the second was public drunkenness. The third box, which was also the only one that had a female sticking out of it, was simply noted to be a volunteer. The Battlebitch walked by each of them, one of her strong hands going out and resting on each of their rears in turn. Several of them had noticeable spank marks, and the middle man’s rear seemed to be recently claimed, with a bead of white cream rolling out of his ass and down his thighs. The Battlebitch stopped at the third box and turned to her friends, grinning.

“These are the bang boxes!” She declared with a smile. “Any punishment in Plowhole lands you in them. The boxes are all padded on the inside to make ‘em comfortable, and you stay here a matter of time depending on the crime.” She wrapped hard on the middle box, and Tess watched as the man sticking out of it twitched in surprise. Clearly, he had been napping after his recent filling. The Battlebitch walked back to the last of the three, and her hands ran over the feminine rear that was presented. A moan echoed from inside of the box while the warrior caressed the legs and hips sticking out, before finally hooking her fingers and touching the mound of the half-hidden woman. She looked back up to Tess while she fingered the prisoner, smiling.

“Keeps everyone behaving really well.” She smiled. “We never had any violent crime because people can just come here and fuck their frustrations out. And when crime’s low the city diverts funds to pay people to volunteer, like these sweet young lady.” She leaned forward and knocked on the wooden box, until a muffled whimper came from inside. “Hey sweetie! You have a name?”

The muffled voice from the box came back, but it was far too broken and muted to hear. The Battlebitch just grinned, and looked back to the stunned Tess.

“She probably couldn’t hear me, either. They’re designed to mute sound, so people don’t know who helped themselves. Stops hurt feelings that way.” While she spoke her hands had casually lowered down her leather pants, and she had flipped her sex out. The lights of Tess’ eyes blinked suddenly within the shrouded darkness of her hood, and she watched as the Battlebitch took her shaft and smeared the tip against the entrance of the young woman presenting.

“What the hell?!” Tess asked, gesturing to her friend. “You’re just going to fuck her right here?”

“Well, I’m not feeling a guy right now.” The Battlebitch explained, and gestured to the two young men. “I mean, the Sandfisher captain’s son kept using his teeth while I was fucking his mouth, and...I dunno, just not into a guy this afternoo-”

“Not that, you twit!” Tess snapped, and gestured to it. The young woman’s knees were twitching, and her hips were rocking back and forth from inside the box, the action smearing her sex over the enormous tip pushing against her. Battlebitch was already at her near-footlong length, her thick unit ready to take what she wanted. Still, the warrior was polite enough to hear her friend out. “I mean right here, in public? Right in front of me?”

The Battlebitch blinked, and she made a content face as she pushed forward. The girl in the box moaned and squealed as the thick length piercing her, and before long she had taken half of the Battlebitch in her warm, wet walls.

“Yes.” The Battlebitch finally responded as she held the girl’s hips. “Yes I am, Tess.”

Tess sighed, and moved a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose as the Battlebitch started to thrust. The young woman in the box was a damned tight fit, and from the sway of the warrior’s hips it seemed like she couldn’t quite hold all of the warrior’s impressive cock. Tess gazed at the joining for a little bit, before shaking her head dismissively and walking towards the box. She leaned against it as casually as she would a chair, and turned to the warrior with a thoughtful look on her face.

“So this is how you keep the peace around here? Threat of publicly endorsed rape?” The Battlebitch just scowled in response; her hips going back and forth as she fucked the young woman before her. It didn’t stop her from looking to her friend, responding with a tone that sounded bored and dull compared to what she was doing.

“The way you say it, putting people in prison is publicly endorsed bondage.” She remarked with a smirk. “People know the laws and they live here. It’s one of Plowhole’s most important rules.”

“And what are the others?” Tess responded simply, one of the lights of her eyes arching within the shadows. “If I step foot inside the city limits, I don’t have to give a blowjob tax, do I?” The Battlebitch just laughed, and her hips crashed against the young woman’s rump. Inside, the girl in the box thrashed and gave a scream, piercing and loud and straining the sound-dampening walls. The Battlebitch just grinned, looking at Tess with a wicked smile.

“Well look at that, the whole thing fits after all.” She grinned, and shortly thereafter she held the girl’s hips up, letting her feet dangle off the ground as she was held up half by the prison box, and half by the foot of steel-like cock inside of her deepest walls. While she fucked the girl the Battlebitch looked back to her friend and smiled. “First off? No kids. When someone has a baby we swing it down to a little convent down south. It sounds barbaric, I’m sure, but really...the kind of people that live here shouldn’t be raising kids.”

“No argument here.” Tess remarked dryly, and sighed. While they spoke she stretched one of her hands out, a fingertip scratching at the top of the box. She had taken to cutting the fingertips off of her gloves; her natural Felpin claws made it uncomfortable to wear them. It was one of the few ways in which her race was inconspicuous with humans; each of her fingernails looked human but was nearly as strong as steel. Which she scratched an idle doodle on the surface of the box, her eyes flickered back up to the Battlebitch. “What else?”

“Well, for one, no vandalizing.” The Battlebitch glared at what Tess was doing, scowling a little. She continued thrusting hard into the young woman, who by now was letting loose with a stream of of screams, both delighted and pained. “Seriously Tess, they see that and they’re going to throw you in one of these.”

Tess blinked, looked over to the two men in boxes, ready for fucking, and wisely withdrew her fingertip. She had left a few noticeable scratch marks on the wooden frame, digging into the structure like a lovestruck teenager carved names in a tree. Hopefully it’d go unnoticed.

“Understood.” Tess remarked simply, and tucked her hands into her robe.

“Other than that, the usual stuff.” The Battlebitch continued, and her hips flew forward in a sudden heat, thrusting harder and harder into the captured woman. She kept her gaze on Tess while she came, focusing on the hooded girl as her cock suddenly spasmed. Rope after rope of thick white cream filled the young woman; and she had made it so deep inside of her the Battlebitch had no doubt she had washed the woman’s womb in cream. After a soft sigh she pulled her length out and tucked it back in, gazing back to Tess with a smirk. “You don’t have to be shy here, either. People here come from all races, and they don’t care what you are. Feel free to let your furry freak flag fly, my friend.”

“...I’ll pass.” Tess responded simply, and after the Battlebitch tucked herself in the two started to walk away. Cinnastix flipped out of the Battlebitch’s hair a second after, and they watched as the fairy made a beeline for the recently used pussy of the young woman. She darted inside with a soft squishing noise, and soon after they could hear the fairy singing as she swam in the creampie, sending muffled noises from the recently used woman’s sex.

“People might be fine with elves and dwarves, but Felpin aren’t exactly on the ‘eccentric but cute’ list.” Tess continued, trying to ignore Cinnastix’ song, which was mostly about how much of the Battlebitch’s cum was inside the girl. “Every human town across the whole kingdom would execute me on sight. I have no compelling evidence to convince me this one would be otherwise.”

They walked for a step further, before the Battlebitch stopped in her tracks. Tess looked back at her, and as their eyes met the warrior woman spoke, her voice genuine, simple, and honest.

“...you have me.” She responded, and tilted her head as she regarded Tess. “And I’ve never cared what you are under all that stuff.”

Tess remained quiet for a moment, the lights of her eyes blinking in slow, prolonged thought. After a moment’s hesitation she finally spoke again, turning on a heel as her voice came back with a softly muffled tone.

“I trust you.” She admitted quietly, and moved down the pedestal to approach the city gates. “Not strangers. I don’t need to take any chances just to fulfill some idiotic desire to be ‘accepted.’ Things will be better if I remain in my robes, and who I am remains our little secret.”

They walked for a moment longer, with the Battlebitch looking a bit dejected at Tess’ refusal to let herself be exposed. After a casual glance back to see the somber look on her friend’s face, Tess finally added a small afterthought.

“...you can consider it our dirty little secret, if that helps you.”

“Thanks Tess, that helps a lot.” The Battlebitch beamed, following behind her friend. “You’re the best!”

 

Once Tess got past Plowhole’s unusual system of justice, she found the town to be much like any other human settlement. In her terms, that equated to “a gaggle of inbred hicks so blind from moonshine and generations of incest that they had the fashion sense of a cow that fell into a snake pit,” but it was the highest compliment she ever afforded any human town. Once they were within the town proper a large group came out to greet the Battlebitch; chief among them the mayor of the city, a mousey-looking middle-aged woman. From underneath a pair of wide glasses she had age lines under her eyes, and she dressed in a fashion that was wildly conservative considering what Tess had witnessed coming in to the city. She greeted the Battlebitch with a warm hug and a promise of shelter and supplies at no cost to the group, and for that, Tess was certainly thankful. The long trip across the desert had cost them quite a bit, and things had been looking rather slim.

The conservative looking mayor even greeted the cloaked Tess, and though their conversation was brief Tess took away from it two things. One, that the people of Plowhole looked up to the Battlebitch for saving their town from the brink of chaos and disarray. Two, that middle-aged mayors that looked completely conservative could also be just as crazy as anyone else.

“Uh...I’m good, thanks.” Tess had responded when the kindly looking mayor asked if she’d like her asshole eaten out. “I try not to get rimmed by people I’ve shared less sentences with than it takes to explain my policy on having my ass eaten.”

The day went on like most of their trips to human settlements. The Battlebitch ended up strolling away with a small army of followers; chief amongst them the older mayor, and the day became her usual endless buffet of asses, pussies, and mouths. And like usual, Tess kept to herself throughout the day, though she made sure to make good use of the promise of free supplies. Three hours after they first arrived, she had managed to find replacements for all of her alchemy supplies, and even managed to track down an oversized backpack much like her old one. Granted, it did have the words “Eager Cocksucker” embroidered on the back in a scripted font, but she could always remove the stitching later. All of her supplies were now stretched out on her bed at the inn, and she marvelled at them with quiet appreciation.

Tess smiled warmly, looking over her lines of beakers and vials, and smoothed her fingers down a new set of test tubes. The science of alchemy was as delightful to her as Battlebitch’s quest for battle, and each of them were not only masters in their field, but very passionate practitioners. While Tess rested in her room she pulled her hood back, revealing her masked face with the shoulder-length locks of rich purple hair that tumbled softly down. Black cat ears poked out from the top, and she idly moved a hand up to scratch her steel-hard fingernail against the base of it, skritching herself idly while she looked at all of her new tools.

“Stupid yokels.” She murmured to herself, and moved a hand up to adjust the mummy-like mask that covered her face. She dared not remove it; even in the privacy of her own inn room there were certain boundaries she wouldn’t cross. “There’s got to be five hundred gold of supplies here. Can’t believe they just gave it to me because of that muscle bound cock with eyes.”

She chuckled dismissively, but in truth, she was impressed. The city was thriving, and during her walk through the streets Tess didn’t see anyone that was poor or even depressed. Whatever the Battlebitch had done there clearly made an impact, and everyone was better off for it. Sure, it was a little sad that they all gave up their children after the completely predictable slew of newborn babies, but Tess considered human childrearing on slightly more sophisticated than that of pipefish or gophers. So it was a little hard to be upset by all of that nonsense.

Tess took great care in repacking her supplies, filling her new backpack with delicately-wrapped vials and jars. She’d craft tonics and potions while on the road, but she had learned from experience to not plan on staying at any particularly town for any length of time. Their group had a way of overstaying their welcome. While she packed her new Eager Cocksucker, a bolt of light at the window let her know that Cinnastix had returned, and she walked over to crack open the window to let her in.

“That took a while.” Tess remarked with a brow raised. “Were you inside that poor woman’s pussy the whole time?”

“I was trapped, Tess-a-doodle!” The fairy squeaked out, and on closer inspection Tess could see that the fairy was covered in cum, and a little bruised. Her hair was matted and she looked exhausted; a droop to her wings as she tried to stay up. “I was almost done takin’ a bath in Beebee’s milk when this group of brothers came up and started using that lady! They kept going and going, and I kept getting punched up deep in’ner, and my wings were all sticky so I couldn’t just fly away!” She pouted a little, and her wings beat rapidly to dismiss any further marks of cum. “There was six of ‘em! And they all went like three times! That lady’s gonna have a sore honey hole come tomorrow! After a while I just crawled up into baby place and hid o-”

“No. No. No.” Tess pointed squarely at Cinnastix’ stained nose. “Remember our rule. You do not tell me any stories about you crawling inside of people, or fucking small woodland animals, or any of the other weird shit that you do.” One of the Felpin’s ears twitched, and she scowled under her mask. “I don’t listen to stories about your sordid nonsense. It’s the exact same rule I have with the Battlebi-”

Tess was suddenly cut off by the fairy darting forward. The cum-marked little thing pressed her hands against Tess’s masked face, and Tess flailed wildly to knock her away. Despite the flailings she could clearly hear Cinnastix shout, her tiny voice panicked and worried.

“Beebee! Tess-a-doodle I forgot to tell you about Beebee!” She sounded panicked and worried, her brow lined with fret. And cum. Mostly cum.

“Wait, what?! What about her?” Tess pulled her hood back up, immediately moving to her backpack. Chances are, they’d be running before they even had a chance to relax in Plowhole. “Is she all right? Should I be meeting her outside the city limits?”

“No, Tess-a-doodle, no!” The fairy wailed. “She already got arrested!”

 

The Battlebitch sighed, and clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. She had to admit, the prison bang boxes were really comfortable. A vent from above gave her a steady supply of fresh air, and the cool, soft interior made it about as comfortable as one could hope for when they were forced to bend over for hours at a time. Even the Battlebitch’s muscular physique, which would’ve been too large and remarkable for the prison bang boxes of other towns, which didn’t exist, found herself quite comfortable in Plowhole’s.

Still, she wasn’t entirely delighted with the situation. She was stripped naked just as anybody else, and now she stood with her ass in the air, her cock hanging limply between her thighs. She couldn’t see anything of the outside world, and she was certainly feeling more than just a little exposed. The prison boxes did a good job of mixing sensory deprivation with sensory overload; her top half effectively blind and deaf, with her lower half feeling the constant breeze of the outside world on her exposed sack.

The events of the past few hours rolled through her mind, and she gave a heavy sigh as she pondered them. Things were going well! That mayor was one ridiculously nasty old bitch, willing to do just about anything. How was the Battlebitch to know that she had a “no kissing” rule? What kind of woman ate ass as readily and hungrily as the mayor did, but thought that kissing was gross?! Regardless, the Battlebitch had broken a rule of consent, and Plowhole treated those infractions seriously.

The mayor had done her part to let the Battlebitch know it was mostly political. In their town charter, it even read “No one is above the law, not even me, the Battlebitch, even though I made the law. And if I ever break the law, even though I never would, I expect to be treated the same as an-”

“I was such a stupid cunt back then.” The Battlebitch murmured, the memory flipping into her mind. “Of course I should have special treatment. This town owes me! I should be plowing a line of ass from here to the butcher shop, at which point I’d grab a steak before plowing the rest of the way to the other end of the city!” She sighed, and fidgeted from side to side, her exposed rear drifting in the air.

“...not penned up like this with my ass all open.” She grumbled sourly. After all, the Battlebitch didn’t get claimed. She did the claiming. The mayor had assured her that because of her status it was highly unlikely that anyone would dare try anything with her in such a state, but that didn’t make her feel any more comfortable knowing that she was powerless to stop them.

She sighed, and her forehead dropped down to the front of the upholstered box. It was only a few hours. She could let her cock sway in the wind for a few hours, then take it out on the mayor by fucking the old bitch deep enough to give her that sick belly bump.

The Battlebitch love the look on their eyes when they saw they were getting it so hard that it made them fat. Especially whorish, middle-aged, no-kissing old bitc-

The Battlebitch’s eyes opened wide in shock as she felt hands move to rest on her rear. Instantly she tried to jerk away, but the box did an excellent job of restraining her movement. A pair of soft, feminine hands dug in against her waist, and caressed up and down along her body, appreciating the form of the woman’s muscular physique. The Battlebitch flailed and practically barked in anger, knowing that her words were absorbed by the box, but still feeling the burning desire to resist. Who created these boxes, anyway?! She felt so helpless!

Helpless as the woman’s hands brushed down her ass. Helpless as she felt someone slide right up behind her. Helpless as a hand wrapped around her hanging cock, and gave her a slow, eager squeeze.

Ohh. That was why people liked being in the box. The Battlebitch’s cheeks flushed red for a moment, and she gave a low, dirty moan as her length twitched in the stranger’s grasp. The grip milked her for a long moment, each tug of her length making her throb in building excitement. Though the Battlebitch was trapped in darkness and completely helpless, her body certainly enjoyed the treatment, and before long she could tell whoever’s hand it was started to struggle holding her girth. Fingers that touched at first soon had difficulty meeting another her width, and she gave a little grin when whoever fondled her was forced to let go. Too much woman to handle. Well...sort of.

Her grin disappeared as she felt something push against her ass. Her eyes shot open and she gave a shout of protest, not one to take it as good as she got. Still, her member twitched as something slid inside of her, likely a finger that had been liberally covered in a lube. The Battlebitch groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt the warm, thick liquid fill her insides, coating her rear and greasing the track that was to be claimed. She was a strong woman but even her knees buckled at the feel of it, and when she felt a second finger squeeze inside she visibly jerked her hips, the tip of her throbbing cock smacking to the underside of the prison box.

“G...God damnit…” She whimpered, and her head pushed forward. Each prison box had been built with many features; one of them being a leather bite for people to clench down on when their anonymous lovers got too rough. Though it was marked with dozens of other teeth marks the Battlebitch brought her own bite down on it, and she braced herself as the fingers slid out of her hole, leaving it twitching and spasming.

Her eyes shut tight, and she knew what was coming next. Sure enough, the next thing that pressed against her rear pucker wasn’t a finger, but something much thicker. She could tell by the texture and the firm presence that pushed to her hole that it wasn’t a real cock; likely some toy made of plastic and rubber. It was thick, though, and even with her hole greased a second earlier, it was a rough time getting it inside. Her teeth sunk down on the leather bite, and she gave a slow, high pitched whine as she was claimed. It wasn’t the first time her ass had been penetrated, but it had still been years since she saw Mom.

The toy slid in slow and deep, and before long it pushed to the hilt. The Battlebitch was left struggling with the thick presence inside of her, her rear walls clenching and milking at the toy in desperate, helpless lust. More embarrassing, her cock was going wild, thrashing back and forth and throbbing like she hadn’t had release in days. A dark part of her liked it; being claimed by an unseen assailant, her ass made to be a plaything.

Was this what all those cheerleaders on the Magic Academy’s soccer team felt?!

Before long the assailant was thrusting her hips back and forth, claiming the Battlebitch with hard, heavy strokes. Each one sent the woman biting down harder on the strip of leather, and her fingers grew white-knuckled from the tight balls her fists had formed. The fucking was silent save for her own screams and whimpers, but it was rife with authority and presence. Whoever was claiming her wanted her to know...she was little more than a bitch with her ass in the air in that moment.

Just like Mom. Fucking psychopath.

The Battlebitch’s cock continued to swing, and as the attacker’s hips sped up she could feel her peak arriving. She didn’t want to burst from the other person helping themselves to her ass, but it was irresistible when the moment hit a fever pitch. The Battlebitch’s bite around the leather broke free, and she filled her tiny box with desperate, aroused screams as her body started to spasm. Her cock twitched and released jet after jet of white cream, plastering the underside of the box before covering the steel pole holding it up. She screamed and screamed as she came and came, her thick rod twitching and releasing a torrent of cream. It was almost staggering how much she had cum; from what she could tell it was the most she had released in an exceptionally long time. More than the Magic Academy cheerleaders. More than the blowjob elemental. Even more than the time she fucked a sexy reverse centaur while high on enchanted mushrooms.

The toy pulled out of her ass and she gave a sudden whimper, immediately missing the feel of it inside. The woman that had spent such time claiming her suddenly let her hand lower, and she slapped the muscular sculpt of the Battlebitch’s ass before leaving her be. The Battlebitch just reeled from the sensation, her legs weak and her cock drooling cum, claimed and fucked as submissively as she had ever been.

Her head was swimming, and she couldn’t help but wonder...who had the guts to fuck her? She would find them. And she would fuck them. In the ass, mouth, pussy, ass, and mouth again. In that order.

Then she’d probably pee on them.

And then…

“...fuck.” The Battlebitch whimpered, and hung her head to the upholstery of the prison box. “...then I’d ask them to fuck me again.” She sighed, her stubborn, dominant nature ashamed to admit how profoundly and powerfully she came. If she could have someone fuck her like that every night? It could very well be all she needed. She sighed, and curled her head up onto her hands. It was something to think about, even to dream about, until the mayor of Plowhole came to release her.

Then, she was gonna choke the spit out of that no-kissing, ass-licking, graying whore.

 

End of Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battlebitch is a fun story to write, and I sincerely hope it's a fun story to read! If you liked it, please consider [following me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	6. It's Always Sunny in Fairydelphia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my favorite chapter of Battlebitch so far, the group comes across a fairy city in the midst of an enormous fae orgy! Battlebitch is more than happy to fuck random balls of sprites, while Tess makes a new friend. A new friend...and maybe something more?

Rise of the Battlebitch Chapter 6  
It’s Always Sunny in Fairydelphia  
-By Drace Domino

“I’m sorry, Tess, but we’ll go to a town thematic for you when we discover Angry Catbitch Hamlet.” The Battlebitch explained calmly while they walked through the woods, her hands resting on her hips. True to form, Angry Catbi-err, Tess, was walking behind her friend with her arms sourly folded across her chest. Nearby, the fairy Cinnastix flitted about in excitement, darting in swirls around the pair as she made chittering, joyful noises of delight.

“I’m so excited!” She chirped, her blonde hair bouncing and her tiny, naked frame rosy with excitement. “My parents used to tell me about the Fairydelphia Annual Pixie Ball! My Mama said it was the most cock she ever had inside of her at once!” Underneath her robe and mask, Tess grimaced hard and fought back the urge to retch.

“Your mother sounds exactly like what I’d expect, given your behavior.” She murmured, her voice accented by the jingling of glass vials and tubes that were attached to her oversized chemist’s backpack. The alchemist was the least enthused about the three of them heading deep into the woods for Cinnastix’ distraction, when when they realized they were close enough for the upcoming gala, the fairy had been persistent about demanding to go. It didn’t take the Battlebitch much convincing, once she realized that it could lead to dozens, if not hundreds of sexy men and women Cinnastix’ size swarming on her naked body.

Like a horde of horny, horny fire ants, she had described it. Judging by the visible erection she had at the time that poked through her loincloth, apparently that sort of thing worked for her.

“Oh, relax, Tess, our Moms all did weird shit to us.” The Battlebitch chimed in with a smile, turning her head back to glance at her friend. Her messy black locks hung around her powerful features, and she offered her a thumbs up as if to encourage her to agree. “My Mom used to make me fight bear cubs to make sure I was the strongest thing growing up in the forest. If I won, I got to fuck the girl ones.”

Tess blinked; the lights of her eyes under her hood closing and opening in stunned silence. She even stopped walking, simply staring ahead at the warrior in utter disbelief.

“I…” She began, one eye narrowing as she regarded her larger friend. “I’m actually not sure if you’re fucking with me or not. Are you fucking with me? Please tell me if you’re fucking with me.”

The Battlebitch’s expression grew completely serious for a moment, before suddenly a large smile erupted on her features. She roared with laughter as she backtracked to where her friend stood, and Cinnastix joined in the mirth with her own, flitting giggle. As the large woman clapped a hand against Tess’ shoulder she continued to chuckle, and despite herself, even Tess found her own hidden lips turning to smile as she gave a tiny, relieved laugh.

“Of course I’m joking, Tess.” The Battlebitch beamed, as Cinnastix landed atop her head, swarming down into her thick black locks. She made an addendum as she turned away, heading deeper into the woods again. “There was no reward for winning, she just let the male ones fuck me if I lost.”

“Whee, bearsex!” Cinnastix chimed in from the Battlebitch’s hair, robbing Tess of her rightful, disgusted reaction. While the fairy flopped around in the warrior’s hair the alchemist woman simply sighed, tucked her hands into her pockets once more, and continued to follow along behind. She desperately wanted one friend; just one, that was somewhere remotely normal. For a Felpin hiding amongst the more good aligned races that bar was an extremely low one to hurdle over, making it all the more frustrating that she had yet to make a friend up to the task.

The thoughts were pushed from her mind as Cinnastix continued to chitter while they walked through the forest, going on and on about the Fairydelphia Annual Pixie Ball. From what Tess could tell, it was little more than an excuse for every fairy within a thousand mile radius to get together for an enormous, buzzing orgy. It was such a meaningless excuse, in fact, that they didn’t even care that it had been incorrectly labelled as a Pixie affair by travellers years and years ago. That sort of willful ignorance to important details was just one of many reasons why the Felpin alchemist found them so horribly annoying. At least in the Enchanted Forest where they had first met Cinnastix there were other creatures of the fae present; grumpy mushroom gnomes and giant tree folk with barely any personality whatsoever. They helped even out the overwhelmingly bubbly and horny personality of the fairies, whom as best Tess could tell consumed sex to produce irritation.

They were a lot like the Battlebitch in that way.

The group continued with Tess lagging behind, and all the while Cinnastix went on and on about all the things she intended to have done to her. The Battlebitch was into it, and each time a new idea came to the fairy’s head the warrior was quick to offer her own perspective about how that particular sex act could be done inside of her mouth, or how they should be covered in lickable sweet jelly while they do it. Tess remained silent the entire time, trying instead to focus mentally on her work. Three parts Elfsprig and two parts Gruswort made a healing tincture, but then why did four parts Elfsprig and one part Bogwilt make five fairies lined up on the Battlebitch’s cock as she went skinny dipping, riding it like a log ride?

Tess pinched the bridge of her nose. It was hard to focus around the two.

 

Once they arrived in Fairydelphia it was just as horrible as Tess had imagined. The scent of fairy sex was overwhelming in the air; smelling much like regular sex, only the creatures had a tendency to sweat sucrose rather than sodium. It was half locker room, half apple pie. While they walked into the city proper clouds of fairies whirred around them, buzzing in gigantic swarms of naked limbs all connected and entwined, kept afloat by the buzzing of hundreds of wings. Figuring out how many were in a cloud was like guessing marbles in a jar, though to Tess, even two was a high enough number to make her want to wretch. There was no ceremony or fanfare as the heroes came into the town, a stark contrast to Battlebitch’s own founded city. No horny old mayor to greet them, and no stockade-held prisoners to fuck at one’s leisure. Just clouds of buzzing, tiny dicks and holes, rolling around the ground, splashing in the nearby pond, or most horrifically, flying through the air at top fucking speed.

“This...is...the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!” The Battlebitch was already stripping out of her clothes, tossing her armor and loincloth aside. She had long since stopped holding onto modesty in front of Tess; the alchemist had already been forced to witness her fucking everything from an imprisoned girl at Plowhole to a jar of warm butter one drunken night at an inn. Watching her smear her butter and cum covered cock on toast briefly after and start to eat an early breakfast remained one of the top ten most nightmarish things in Tess’ mind.

Though that list had already been cycled out four times since joining the Battlebitch, so she was sure it wouldn’t stay for long.

“I’m so excited! I’m so excited! I don’t know which group to join, I…!” Cinnastix’s eye twitched, and the tiny, blonde fair shivered intensely. She was flying right over the Battlebitch’s head at the time, and Tess watched with a look of shock as she suddenly squirted into her hair. Spraying like a cat in heat, the fairy was not able to contain herself, and she went off like a shot into one of the warms, her tiny, naked frame disappearing in the masses. Before she vanished her voice called out, joyful and happy.

“Thank you so much for bringing me here I love you both so much and I’ll always be your super best friend see you in the morning I love you and want to cum all night bye!”

Tess blinked, and glanced over at the warrior as their fairy companion vanished.

“You, uh...you get any of that?” She asked, a brow arched. She didn’t suppose she was lucky enough for Cinnastix to have said goodbye to them forever, and expressed her desire to live in Fairydelphia from now on. When she glanced over at the Battlebitch; however, it was clear she wasn’t going to get the answer she wanted. Or any at all.

The warrior had finished stripping down, and her naked body was running toward the swarms. With amazing agility she leapt into the air and snatched one of the moving clouds; drawing them in tight together as if they were a densely packed ball. Once she landed she didn’t even hesitate; her cock thrusting into the ball of dozens of fairies as she howled in pleasure.

Tess just sighed, and looked for a place to set up camp.

 

Thankfully, Fairydelphia had a single structure for sheltering big people. On the outskirts of the swarming orgy there was a tiny shack, big enough for a small adventuring party, with the words “Big Peepole Ine” painted on the door with dried berry juice. Tess stood out front it for a moment, holding her alchemist bag on her back, and wondering if she truly wanted to go into a building built by individuals that couldn’t correctly spell inn. Finally she gave a small sigh, and glanced back at the clouds of fairies squirting and giggling. Anything was better than being caught in the locust swarms.

Once Tess made her way inside, she was grudgingly forced to admit that it wasn’t that bad. Three large tables; perfect for her alchemical work, a warm-looking bed, and even a small fireplace to heat up a meal. Most importantly, it had thousands of horny fairies outside to keep the two biggest hindrances to Tess’ work occupied. With Battlebitch and Cinnastix distracted, the Felpin was finally able to complete some of her work. Even with the sound of uncontrollable fairy sex mere feet from her doorstep, Tess had to smile as she gazed at the tiny, private room she’d be enjoying for the night.

Hours later she was still enchanted by the room, and had made use of the various wonderful things within. On the road one came to appreciate the simple nicety of having a table; especially when there was test tubes and beakers to set out and delicate instruments to work with. Tess had completely covered the three tables with her work; vials and tubes littered about with precise care, save for a spot on the very edge where her journal laid open with a quill nearby. She had even taken the chance to clean her clothes with a nearby washbasin; and now most of her attire was hanging a few feet away from the fire to dry. It left her nearly naked; her frame far more exposed than the Battlebitch or Cinnastix had ever seen her. Wearing only a boring white bra and simple pair of cotton panties, her de-facto “laundry clothes,” Tess was quite content to sit at the table while she worked, her short, bare legs hanging to the floor and her feet padded to the ground below.

The only human anywhere nearby was the Battlebitch, and since fairies didn’t seem to care about racial relations even remotely as much as they cared about fairy sex, the alchemist allowed herself the privilege of letting her Felpin flag fly. Her long, black cat tail occasionally flicked from side to side, poking out of a hole cut in the back of her panties. Similarly, her tiny, tufted cat ears would twitch from distant noises, sitting atop of a mop of rich purple hair cut to her shoulders. Physically, only the ears and tail distinguished her from a human; the other changes were subtle and not easy to spot. Increased fingernail density to the point of claws. An internal gyroscopic organ that assisted her in falling and tumbling. And of course, an enhanced lactation gland that was still dormant in the alchemist.

Thank god.

The Felpin’s figure was difficult to tell beneath her robes, but she was actually a fair bit smoother than one would expect from her unpleasant disposition. Round hips and a small belly, and thighs that were just slightly thicker than the norm. She was a woman with curves; thanks in part to a human-like diet mixed with a cat-like tendency to sleep for large portions of the day. Despite her extra curves she had a pleasing look, and contained within her boring bra was a pair of breasts that, frankly, she went out of her way to hide from the Battlebitch. They were large and full, remarkably round and intensely squeezable. Two delicious grapefruits, hidden in a tight white bra, and most of the time also tied back to understate their size.

Things were already awkward enough between her and Battlebitch without the warrior woman seeing Tess as a big, bouncing bimbo.

The only thing Tess hadn’t removed was her mask; the mummy-like wrappings of dark blue and purple that went circles around her face. If the fairies saw a Felpin, there was nothing to worry about. If the Battlebitch saw her breasts, all she’d really have to worry about was the woman trying to get titjobs from her while she slept. But if anyone saw her face? Tess shuddered at the thought, and adjusted the wrappings to make sure they were firmly planted on her. The wrappings went around her head and under the back of her hair, tied in several places so they couldn’t simply fall away. Gaps in the folds gave her enough space to look through, and her Felpin eye-structure gave her eyes a naturally bright and glossy look in the light. More often than not it looked like she was some sort of demon with glowing eyes, but sad to say, that was preferable in human lands than a rogue Felpin.

Tess pushed the thoughts from her mind while she worked, jotting down a few more notes in her journal. Things were going well with her studies; her brilliant mind turning a few hours of free time into a glorious advance in alchemical breakthroughs. Sadly, as soon as Tess heard the door opening, she gave a long, low groan, knowing it signified the end of her progress. Pretty soon she’d be trying to swat the Battlebitch away from grabbing her breasts, and her work would once again be set aside for her idiot travelling companion. As soon as the door opened Tess barked in reply, not even looking back as she spoke.

“Yes, I know, I’m barely dressed.” She grumbled while she worked. “If you could save the inevitable harassment until after I finish this formula, I would sincerely appreciate it.”

“Uh...hi.”

The voice that slipped into the room wasn’t the Battlebitch, and Tess’ head lifted up immediately, her glowing eyes blinking in shock. She quickly turned to see who just had entered, only to spot an elven girl standing in the doorway, her cheeks red and her eyes making a conscious effort to stare at the ground. She was a cute young thing; a bowl cut of red hair with two long ears sticking out the sides, and freckles by the metric fuckton. A scientific term, Tess decided. Large, round glasses gave the girl an owlish look, but most stunning of all to Tess was the girl’s bags.

Her supply bags. In quick order Tess’ eyes scanned the various satchels and sacks carried on the girl’s shoulders. Just like Tess, she had a tendency to overpack herself, and as a result she carried so many bags it looked like they cast a permanent shadow on her. Tess took a short inventory from what she could see; herbs, glass vials, books. Suddenly the Felpin realized she was staring, and shortly thereafter realized what she was sitting in. She gave a sudden yelp as she rushed to the hanging, wet clothes, nabbing them and covering herself up, her ears instinctively flattening against her head and trying, unsuccessfully, to hide in her locks of purple hair.

“I...I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone else used this room!” She stammered, pressing her wet robe against her chest, soaking her bra and coating her stomach in drops of water. Her cheeks burned red underneath her mask, but the elven girl didn’t have the benefit of something over her face to hide her embarrassment. Her bowl cut shifted from side to side as she shook her head, stammering nervously as she moved to close the door behind her, leaving the two of them in privacy.

“I didn’t know anyone was in here!” She whined, her eyes shut tight as she tried not to look at the half-naked Felpin. “My adventuring party wanted to watch the Fairydelphia celebration, and I...I…”

The shack was filled with the thunderous sound of the elven girl sneezing. 

“I’m sorry, I-”

And again. And again. Her tiny frame jerked forward with each one, and she kept trying to desperately apologize and explain.

“I sneeze when I’m nervous, I-”

Tess cringed for a moment; watching the girl’s cheeks go red under her freckles and her eyes start to water. With a sigh she looked at her soaking wet robe, and watched the duress the girl was putting herself through. Finally she let the sopping wet garment drop to the ground, and her nearly bare figure worked its way over to the elf, her voice low and soft as she drew herself closer.

“Hey, hey...it’s okay.” She said in soothing fashion, and reached out to take ahold of the girl’s shoulder. She was a few inches shorter than tess; just enough to put the Felpin’s wet bra roughly at her eye level. Thanks to the robe her bra was soaked and her breasts more or less visible; the large orbs clear to see through the fabric and her large, round nipples clearly marked. Regardless, Tess tried to comfort the girl, her mind quickly spinning as she pointed to the girl’s bags. Distraction. Distraction was good. “I see you’re an alchemist, too? Maybe you’d like to tell me about your work?”

The words seemed to go a long way with the elf, and she looked up at Tess with a small sniffle. A tiny sneeze went through her as she steadied herself, but for a lingering moment their eyes met, and Tess’s shining, mysterious orbs met with the young woman’s startling blue eyes framed by large glasses. She gave a little nod, her bowl cut bobbing as she did so.

“Of course. Uh...but first, my name’s Letty.” She gave Tess a small bow of her head, which the Felpin assumed was an elvish greeting. “Actually it’s Lettica Shorla Teylo Nashara Kleth Dro Poln Fiore, but...Letty. Everyone calls me Letty.” The tiny elf smiled a little as she pulled away from Tess, and walked over to an open spot on the floor. Aside from her sacks and pouches she was dressed in cute attire; a pleated skirt that went to her knees and a pair of leather boots that went up to her thighs; making sure that none of her skin was visible except for when she bent over to put her pouches down. When she did, Tess found herself stealing a tiny glimpse of the girl’s briefly exposed thighs, and feeling instantly as lecherous as the Battlebitch for doing so.

“Ah...Letty.” She coughed quietly as she approached the girl, gesturing to her bags. “I see you’ve got a lot of Ancient Bog Trussle. Maybe we could arrange a tra-” She was cut off as Letty turned around, took one look at Tess, and instantly broke into a fit of giggling. Her delightful laugh filled the room much to Tess’ dismay, who couldn’t figure out what was so funny for the very life of her. In the end she started to feel self-conscious, her arms moving up to her wet bra to hide her breasts, finally learning how exposed they were.

Letty pointed as she continued to giggle, though not at Tess’ breasts.

“I guess I scared you, too!” She beamed, her freckled features turning into a delightful smile. She was pointing squarely behind Tess, where her long black tail was sticking out; her fur puffed out and her tail three times its usual thickness.

Tess blushed underneath her mask, and moved a hand behind her to smooth it back as she grumbled.

“It...It just takes a while to settle.” She murmured, bashfully.

 

Hours passed, and the two became fast friends. Tess let her shyness go about her body and she hung up her clothes once more, letting them dry as she continued to hang around the tiny shack in her bra and panties. She felt instantly comfortable around the young woman, thanks in part to the elf clearly uncaring that Tess was a Felpin. It didn’t surprise her too much; the elves were quicker to forgive than humans, and her people hadn’t been nearly so hard on them as they were the other races. Some wounds took a long time to bury, but what the Felpins had done to the elves could best be described as boo-boos. In a war crime philosophy, at least.

As soon as the conversation turned to science the two women threw themselves into it, pouring over each other’s notes on various remedies, maladies, and potions. Both of them had struggled with finding a cure for swearing scorpion venom, but both had reached the same conclusion of using jiggaroot tonic. They stood at Tess’ tables looking at her bubbling tonics, and the Felpin had made some room for her new friend to work, packing up her potions that could be done on the road in order to give Letty the space she needed. For nearly two hours they worked together to set everything up to bubble overnight, all while telling each other about their trip and their adventuring parties.

Letty herself travelled with a brother and sister pair that wanted to watch the Fairy orgy. Being similar to Tess in that sex took a backseat to science, Letty had excused herself when the siblings threw themselves fully into the sex-crazed pool of bug person sex. According to Letty, the last she saw of the boy in her travelling company he was being claimed from behind by an enormous woman he didn’t expect to drift out of the fairy cloud like some sort of shadow stepping demon.

Tess had to smirk at that; pleased that Battlebitch found someone at least vaguely her own size to play with.

They locked the door shortly into their friendship, determined to let nobody else interrupt their important science. But more important, to preserve the privacy of their friendship. The two women connected; Tess’ sour disposition made sunnier thanks to Letty’s naive sweetness, and Letty’s shyness drawn out by the presence of her new intellectual friend. The two laughed together over terrible jokes the Battlebitch wouldn’t of even understood, and might’ve killed Cinnastix from sheer boredom.

What does a spring-heeled minotaur graze on during the mating season? Golden yon root.

“Oh god it’s so funny!” Letty giggled wildly as she bumped into her new friend, wiping an eye as she struggled to breathe. “Because of that...that thing their septisary gland does!”

When the time came for them to set their potions to brew overnight, Tess realized with a small sadness that it was time to go to bed. In the morning they’d all be leaving Fairydelphia, and with it, her new friend that in just a few short hours had come to bring some much needed joy in her life. It wasn’t appropriate to ask Letty to leave with her troupe; nor would she ever want to subject an adorable, freckled elven girl to the Battlebitch, but she couldn’t help feeling like there was more to be said.

The two of them gazed at the bed when the time came, and Tess reached up a hand to scratch just behind one of her tufted cat ears.

“I...I can sleep on the floor.” She offered simply, and looked over to Letty. The elf’s ears similarly sunk, and she looked at Tess with a look of curious shyness, gazing at her through the frames of her glasses.

“Really?” She asked, disappointment lining in her voice. “I...I...was wondering if...no...no. That’s...okay.” She stammered quietly, and her eyes drifted to the ground, staring at it for a long moment. Tess just blinked her glowing eyes, and gazed at the young woman, watching her for a long moment.

She was sweet, and she was cute. And moreover, Tess had formed a connection with her. With one night between them before they potentially never saw each other again, Tess couldn’t find a reason not to act on something nagging at the back of her mind.

“Letty?” She finally asked, her tail flicking from side to side. She lowered her hand to take ahold of the elf’s, their fingers interlocking as the elf looked up to study the masked visage of her new friend. Tess tugged her hand gently, saying nothing more, but walking closer towards the bed with her. On the way over she blew out the last candle, but the lights of Fairydelphia still gave the room a faint glow, and some of their brewing potions worked as tiny nightlights. By the time Tess pulled Letty into bed with her, their bodies were silhouetted by light, and anyone peering in the window could see Tess hold open the blanket, waiting for the elf to crawl inside.

Tess said nothing; never being particularly good with words in moments like that. The Battlebitch was infuriatingly confident and saw everyone as a potential conquest, and it bothered Tess immensely that she couldn’t muster the woman’s infuriating strength. After so many months of travelling with her, and she couldn’t fiercely bed one elven maid with a bowl cut? Scandalous.

Though it wasn’t entirely her style, and neither would she have enjoyed a swift conquest. When they drifted under the covers together and Letty suddenly leaned in, drawing her arms around Tess’ body and squeezing her in a tight, friendly embrace, it felt better to the Felpin than any visceral desire. Her mask lowered to breathe in deep of the girl’s bowl cut, and she was treated to the scent of lilac and mint, a complicated bouquet clearly of elven design. It resonated down Tess’ body with a content shudder, and she moved to hug the girl back, drawing her fingers up and down her body, and slowly beginning to work at her clothes.

Tess was already nearly naked, and she worked slowly to draw her new friend into a similar state. Underneath the covers she unlaced Letty’s boots, sliding each one off before letting her warm, friendly hands cascade down the girl’s calves, and even cup briefly underneath the arch of her tiny feet. Letty giggled sweetly as her boots were discarded, and when Tess moved for the frame of her dress she gave a sudden sneeze; holding her hands before her face with a cute expression behind her glasses.

“Sorry.” She whispered, her tone low and tender. “I’m...I’m a little nervous.”

“Don’t be.” Tess whispered softly in response, and began to draw the young woman’s skirt away. Underneath the covers she stripped Letty down to her panties and shirt; and the shirt was soon to go, lifted up and over the cute elven girl’s body while she closed her eyes and made an adorable face while it pulled her glasses eschew. Soon she was down to her glasses, bra, and panties...and freckles. Hundreds and hundreds of freckles. Tess blinked as she took them all in. Cheeks. Shoulders. Chest. Stomach. 

That was the night Tess learned freckles got her crazy hot. Cat in heat hot.

She was just about to pounce the girl when Letty brought her hands up, and with warmth and kindness in her intent, moved to the layered mask that Tess wore. She was about to draw it away in a sweet gesture of undressing her lover, but when she did Tess’ hands moved up, grabbing her wrists and shaking her head.

“No.” Came the urgent whisper, Tess’ voice filled with regret and shame. “I can’t, Letty. Not that.”

“Please?” Letty’s tender voice asked in sweet request; her head tilting to the side as she smoothed her hand down Tess’ covered cheek. “I can’t kiss you with this on…”

That was a fair point, and Tess scowled underneath her mask as she realized it. With a sigh, she chewed idly on her bottom lip, pondering just how to proceed. Did she reveal herself, her greatest, most horrible secret? Letty was sweet, but she had still just met her that night, and not even the Battlebitch had seen under her mask. In fact, she seemed to distinctively remember wise words the Battlebitch had spoken to her in just such a scenario.

“Tess,” She sounded serious when she spoke it. “If you let anyone see under your mask before me, I’m making you do ass to mouth. And the ass isn’t yours.”

Tess cringed a little, and shook her head briefly as she pushed back against Letty’s shoulders. With a sigh she moved a hand up, and drew part of her mask away; not enough to reveal anything, but enough to take a long, narrow slip of fabric. A quick clip with one of her claws rendered it free of the rest, and moved a hand down to pull away Letty’s glasses before drawing the makeshift blindfold down to her eyes.

“I promised someone important they’d get to see first, when I’m ready.” She secretly planned to never be ready. Regardless, the blindfold worked slowly over Letty’s eyes, masking the young woman’s gaze for the moment. “But I can’t let tonight go without kissing you.”  
“A fair compromise.” The freckled elf smiled, and she laid back in wait. Bit by bit Tess’ mask was pulled away, and still Letty waited. When her kiss finally came it was given warning by the brush of thin whiskers against her cheek, and then finally, gloriously, the press of Tess’s sweet, warm lips against her own.

The elf relished in it; moaning gently into the tiny kiss as her lips parted, eager to accept more of her new friend. The blindfold was more than worth the pleasure of Tess’ kiss; and the elf’s heart leapt up into her throat as their mouths began to lightly toy with each other’s. Their tongues danced; offering a different pleasure for each. The naturally rough, textured feel of the Felpin tongue scraping longingly over Letty’s, while the elf’s own tongue was lightning fast and particularly moist to Tess. Regardless, they relished in it. Tess’s tongue was long and flat as true to her kind, and she was able to coil it around Letty’s while they kissed in sweet, longing affection. Their nearly bare bodies drew together as the two women pressed in close, and elven fingers found their way into Tess’ rich purple hair, teasing her locks and moving to gently rub against the edge of her ears.

After the Battlebitch had found out about her true race, she had asked to skritch her ears, to which Tess had made a threat regarding poisoning her cock and turning it into a living toad. Oddly, she didn’t mind it when Letty’s fingernails found the edge of her ears, and scratched against her in affectionate delight. The kisses continued for a long, sweet moment, until a noise started to slip into the room that nagged at the back of Tess’ mind.

Ghurr. Ghurr. Ghurr.

Their kiss parted as Tess lifted her head, licking her lips as she looked around. The noise continued despite her distraction, and she scowled, her eyes finally falling on Letty’s pretty, freckled features.

“What’s that?” She whispered quietly. The noise continued even as Letty moved her hands up, smoothing them over Tess’ arms and up to her throat. “The hell is that noise?”

“You’re…” Letty giggled softly, and her fingers slid down Tess’s throat, down against her chest. “You’re purring.”

Tess blinked, and looked down at the blindfolded girl with an expression of disbelief that thankfully couldn’t be seen.

“I haven’t purred in…” She scowled a little bit, her mind racing back to unsuccessfully recall a time. The noise continued, even richer now that Tess knew what it was. It was driven purely by instinct; something she could neither control, or even notice that she was consciously doing it. With the girl’s hands to her throat and chest she could pick up the vibrations, but beyond that it was difficult to detect. “...a long time.”

The blush that came to Letty’s cheeks made Tess simply melt. If she had done no kindness at all that week, the look on Letty’s blindfolded face made Tess feel like she wielded a beacon of happiness. It clearly meant the world to her, and the enamored elven girl suddenly drifted forward, whispering urgently as her cheeks were red and her emotions flaring.

“More kissing please thank you!” She whispered, and their lips crashed together again.

 

Kisses turned to more intimate affairs fairly quickly, and their undergarments were stripped away one by one. Bras and panties were tossed outside, and the two girls allowed their open flesh to explore each other, Tess’ hands moving against the elven girl’s tiny but adorable breasts, and Letty letting her hand comb over the length of Tess’ warm tail. Every now and again as they laid together it flicked against her flesh, sending her into sweet giggles and joyful laughter as the two slowly made love. Slow was the operative word. The patience of Tess combined with the inexperience of Letty to bring the two together in tender and paced fashion, with the Felpin taking her sweet time in showing the young girl all the ways in which a brilliant alchemist shared a bed with an equally brilliant one.

They started with Tess pinning her young elven lover to the mattress, holding her wrists flat above her head as she mounted atop her with a smooth motion. It brought her own sex to rest against the elf’s thigh, while her own knee gently nestled to the girl’s slender, shaven slit. The curvy Felpin beamed as she broke their kiss, and as she continued to firmly hold the girl’s wrists flat, she began to rock back and forth, each motion dragging their sex against the other, and each action making the bed lightly creak from their motions.

Letty was a lovely flower in bed; her cheeks burning bright underneath her freckles and her voice like a sweet song a she was pleasured. Even with the Felpin kissing and nibbling at her throat Letty continued to muse in joyful delight; her moans and gasps a beautiful dance over the Felpin’s sensitive ears. Their naked bodies continued to brush against each other in heightened passions, sweaty, naked frames rolling to each other more and more as the moments went by. When their peak finally came they met it together, and to draw her new lover deeper into the moment Tess kissed Letty warmly as it happened. Their tongues danced and swirled while they came, their bodies tensing and relaxing in milked waves of pleasure. By the end the two were left sweaty and happy, but nowhere near done.

“More, please…” Letty begged, her eyes still restrained by the blindfold, but not at all caring. Her body was alive with pleasure like it had never been before, and her tiny, warm figure only wanted more. More than Tess was eager to give.

“Anything my chal-tolna wants.” She whispered; hoping that she remembered the elvish phrase for “dearest sweetness.” Judging by the moan that left Letty’s lips, she did.

 

The night went on, and the grouchy, grumpy Tess that the Battlebitch had travelled with for months was finally given what she had desperately needed all along; a good night of remarkable elven girlsex. She had licked at Letty’s folds while the girl was perched on her hands and knees, and when Letty reciprocated she mounted her face like she was riding a horse. They flowed from one orgasm to the next and drifted in between positions and pleasures as fluidly as a stream that changed its branch. From desperate kissing to intense scissoring, and back in an instant to Tess spooning Letty from behind, slowly fingering her while she kissed warmly at the side of her throat.

The smell of sex was rich in the room, so dense and thick that it might have been noticeable had it not been for the fairy orgy going on just outside the shack’s four walls. The two women through themselves into each other with passion and desire; and for every time Letty stroked Tess’ tail or curled her fingers against the Felpin’s ears, Tess resolved once more to kiss every last freckle on Letty’s beautiful body. She was making good progress; and by three in the morning she had worked herself down to the ones on the back of Letty’s calves, cupping her leg as she let her lips tease the back of the girl’s knee cap, smiling as Letty bounced up and down, giggling and calling out how much it tickled.

Eventually, sleep started to overtake them, and after another long, desperate, sweet kiss, Tess went about the difficult process of rewrapping her face. Thread by thread she covered herself back up once more, and when she was finished she took off Letty’s blindfold, letting the elf see the outline of her lover once more. Their naked bodies drew close in a tight embrace, and Letty’s face moved to bury itself against Tess’ throat, breathing her in deep and whispering to her in a sweet, adoring fashion.

“Thank you so much for tonight.” She murmured, and tightened her grip on the Felin’s warm body. Underneath the covers their legs intertwined, and Tess rested on her back, keeping the freckled elf’s head just against her shoulder. More sweet whispers came from Letty as she held her, each one making Tess’ heart beat faster, and her emotions rise with warmth and joy. “I’ve been so lonely with the others. They sleep with everything and I’m always hanging out on the outside. And it’s not that I don’t want to do stuff like this, it’s just that I want it-”

“To mean something.” Tess finished the girl’s words for her, her tone genuine and soft. Letty just nodded a little, and Tess tightened her grip around the girl in response. “I know that all too well, my chal-tolna.”

Letty sighed once more at the sound of the pet name, and she leaned in to kiss the side of Tess’ throat. As Letty drifted to sleep, the sound had returned, and she dozed off to the rhythmic sound of Tess’ steady, soft purr. The Felpin stayed up for a while longer, holding the girl close and pondering a great many things. It had been the best night she enjoyed in some time, but it’d be following the most heartbreaking morning in the same.

 

“Good morning, horny girls!” Tess was woken up by the infuriatingly familiar sound of the Battlebitch’s voice. When her eyes opened underneath her mask she stared straight up, looking at the mane of the warrior woman’s black hair as it dangled above her, framing a strong face with a huge smile. And...large, owlish glasses perched on a thick, stubborn nose. The Battlebitch beamed as she held up a finger, tapping Tess’ nose as she spoke. “Think these make me look smarter? Maybe next time I can answer the Sphinx’ riddle instead of, you know, letting it do that thing it did to my ass.”

Tess scowled as she glanced over to the door; spotting the broken lock and sighing heavily. The warm bundle in her arms was starting to stir awake, and before she did Tess moved her hand up to yank the elf’s glasses from the Battlebitch’s face, and place them back on the nearby nightstand.

“C’mon, Tess, I’m glad you got some elf tang, but…shit, are all of those freckles?” She reached down a hand to lift up the blanket, but it was immediately swatted away by Tess’ clawed fingers. She could tell that Letty was already awake but had withdrawn into her shyness; burying her face against Tess’ throat and counting on her to protect her from the massive woman looming over their bed. The Battlebitch, as oblivious as ever, just grinned at her friend and gave her a big thumbs up. “She’s cute, Tess! And I’m glad you got some action!”

“Hmph.” Tess grumbled, and protectively drew her arms around the elf girl’s body. Their frames were still naked under the covers, and Tess’ tail was poofed out from the surprise of being woken up. Underneath the cover Letty was trying to help, smoothing her fingers across Tess’ tail, trying to ease her down. “This wasn’t like you grabbing a...ball of fairies and fucking it like a cantaloupe.” Tess grumbled, and drew her fingers down the elf’s slender, freckled back. Letty just curled into her more, trying to disappear into the Felpin’s embrace. “This was far more personal and intimate!”

The Battlebitch tilted her head, looked at Tess, and blurted out in a simple, short voice.

“Well, duh.” She shrugged, and her hand lowered to gently tousle Tess’ purple hair. She gave the Felpin a surprising smile as she stood up, and gave a long, yawning stretch before speaking again. “If it’s a question of who had better sex last night, it’s definitely you two. I have somethin’ in the works that’ll let you keep at it another day.”

“Beebee! Beebee!” Cinnastix came flying into the room like a shot, spinning around Battlebitch as she chirped in eager excitement. “Those twins changed their mind, they wanna suck you off at the same time in return for your gold after all!”

“Fucking sweet!” The Battlebitch cheered, and she started to rush towards the exit, but not before pausing at the door. She pointed back to the two women in the bed, and gave them a huge, proud smile. “Keep scissorin’, girls! I’ll make sure your friend’s group ain’t goin’ anywhere tonight on sore legs!”

After she rushed out the door, slamming it in the process, the two women were left alone in bed again. Finally Letty pulled herself from Tess’ neck, and studied the Felpin’s stunned, although masked expression.

“...purring tiger?” She asked for Tess’ attention, and brought a hand up to smooth against the other woman’s mask. Tess remained stunned for a second longer, before looking down to the beautiful, bowl cut elf in her arms. More time with a woman that clearly meant something to her; a gift from the Battlebitch to her. The Battlebitch was notorious for wanting to keep moving and travelling; she so very rarely wanted to stay in one place. The fact that she was willing to linger, and even give up her gold to do so...it stunned Tess down to her core.

“I...think she bought us another night.” She murmured, in stunned shock. “And another day. She’s…” She laughed suddenly, her head shaking from side to side while the elf’s naked body squeezed closer against her own. “Un-fucking-believeable. Maybe she gets it after all.”

Tess started to purr once again.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Please let me know! Commenting/kudo'ing is delightful! And as per my usual plug, [check out my tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	7. Finally Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when some magic gone wrong puts Tess and Battlebitch in each other's bodies? Well, for one, Tess gets a newfound appreciation for the level of self-control Battlebitch seems to have. For another? Well...just read and see!

Rise of the Battlebitch  
Chapter 7: Finally Sort Of  
-By Drace Domino

Cinnastix sat on the Battlebitch’s shoulder, the two of them staring across the back of the wagon carrying their party. They had hitched a ride with a friendly farmer, and as they made their way to a tiny human settlement on the outskirts of one of the larger kingdoms, the ride so far had been mostly quiet. The squeak of the wagon wheels mixed with the noise of jingling vials in Tess’ rucksack, neatly squeezed in between two bales of hay. Battlebitch rested against one side of the wagon as they rode, her eyes open and mostly unblinking as she stared across the distance to where Tess sat.

Things were...awkward.

“Beebee, she hasn’t moved in an hour.” Cinnastix whispered in Battlebitch’s ear; literally. Her tiny head poked forward past the rim of the Battlebitch’s ear, and her tiny voice echoed inside far out of Tess’ hearing. The Battlebitch just gave a slow, steady nod, having no other way to reply. “Do you think Tess-a-doodle is okay?”

A shrug, and the Battlebitch sighed as she looked to Tess. For the past hour, and for most of their trip, the girl was motionless and quiet. Her head was down and her arms were drawn around her knees, clutching them close to her chest. She made for a tiny bundle of wrapped-up Felpin, her robes and her hood back on, and her mask wrapped tight around her face. She hadn’t complained about the smell of the hay on the back of the wagon, and she hadn’t once made a verbal protest about their destination. She hadn’t called them idiots, whores, tramps, or morons in days. Battlebitch and Cinnastix looked to each other with a sad look crossing their features, knowing exactly what was going on.

Tess was depressed.

Battlebitch sighed as she studied her friend, one hand holding up her cheek as she rested her elbow against the frame of the wagon. She knew that Tess had taken parting ways with her new friend hard; but it had been nearly a week and the Felpin hadn’t been herself since. When their group left Fairydelphia, Tess and the tiny elven girl she had shared two long nights with embraced like they were family. The Battlebitch had watched as the elven girl cried against her new lover’s robes, her freckled face marked in red and her tiny body trembling in emotion. Between Battlebitch and Cinnastix, only the warrior woman seemed to comprehend Tess’ heartache. Cinnastix recognized her friend was sad and had tried hard to cheer her up, but she lacked the insight to know that offering to crawl inside her pussy and dance wasn’t going to do it. Meanwhile, Battlebitch had kept her distance, kept her urges under control, and had made a conscious effort to be under her best behavior.

It was hard. Really hard, actually, they had run into at least a half dozen women in the past week that she desperately wanted to stick it to. She had been walking around with a near constant erection for a full week, and it had gotten to the point where it was painfully uncomfortable. Long nights left her turning and tossing, but she didn’t even let Cinnastix get her off for fear of Tess noticing and taking offense. Or worse, think about the cute little thing that used to get her off. No random village whores, and no fucking the tiniest member of their team. For Tess.

It was truly dark days for their group when she couldn’t even enjoy full body fairy handjobs.

“Cinny, go spend some time with the farmer.” The Battlebitch nudged the fairy with a finger, and smiled. “See if you can help him out.”

It was all she needed to say; giving the fairy cart blanche to truly thank the farmer for services rendered. Cinnastix giggled as she flew off to the head of the wagon, about eight feet ahead of where Battlebitch and Tess sat. It left the two alone, and for a while Battlebitch pondered saying nothing. She could just go to sleep, and hope that when she woke up in the morning, things would all be better. That her friend would be back to her normal surly, sour self.

Who was she kidding? There was no sleep to be had with the erection that beat against her trousers. She had taken to actually tying it against one of her thighs; strapping it with three pieces of cloth to keep it in place. It wouldn’t go down, but it was at least manageable if it wasn’t pushing squarely from her lap. With a sigh the Battlebitch stood up from her position and walked over to her friend; a long, thick bulge on the inside of one of her pant legs as she did so. When she moved to sit down squarely beside Tess she folded her legs underneath her, and invited herself to wrap a comforting, sisterly arm around Tess’ shoulders.

There was no complaint, no sudden push away. Tess didn’t even tell her she smelled like a centaur’s cunt, which the Battlebitch was fairly confident she did.

It had been a long day under the sun. It wasn’t her fault. She just had...a heroic musk.

“Hey.” Battlebitch murmured, and let the word hang there in a quiet moment between them. Tess slowly turned her head to look at her, but there was no response save for the blink of lights that made up Tess’ eyes. Her face invisible under her mask and hood and the Felpin girl just gazed at Battlebitch, even the shine of her illuminated cat eyes duller than normal. Battlebitch just coughed, and tried desperately to think of something to say.

“Uh...you know...uh…” She drummed her fingers together, wracking her brain. She understood Tess was upset, far more than Cinnastix could, but it was still an unusual thing for her. For a woman that made a heroic career out of fucking women for one night and then dashing off into the sunset, the heartache Tess was going through seemed foreign and complex to her. At the very least, it made her feel like a hypocrite for even thinking she could try to offer comfort. “You know...uh…”

“...leave me alo-” Tess’ voice was low and quiet at first, seeking nothing more than to avoid the moment. The Battlebitch didn’t allow it, though, and Tess’ voice was cut off as the warrior woman suddenly snatched her muscular arms out, yanking her friend into a tight hug. The two crashed together as the Battlebitch drew her friend near, locking her arms around her back and pressing their bodies close together. The embrace wasn’t sexual or even romantic, but simple a hug of pure support from one friend to another.

And, much to her own surprise, Tess didn’t pull away. The Battlebitch smelled of sweat and combat and her arms were so stupid that they didn’t tell her how hard she was hugging, and Tess knew for a certainty she’d have to clean her robes after embracing the walking STD factory, and yet...she didn’t pull away. The Battlebitch’s warm body held her close, her powerful arms forming a protective shield between the Felpin and a big, scary world that would hurt her if they knew her true race.

The Battlebitch didn’t offer her platitudes. She didn’t assure Tess she’d see Letty again; since as they were two adventurers heading in a random direction, there was no promise of that. She didn’t promise her the pain would go away, because even if it did, there was no way for her to know that. She didn’t even offer her sympathy for her friend’s situation, because the hypocrisy was so thick on her tongue that she nearly choked on it. All she did was offer her arms and her body; her remarkable strength presented to keep the Felpin near. A warm hug against the wind, and a shelter for a sad heart.

Tess let her own arms move around the Battlebitch after some time. It took her a while, but before long she let her defenses fall and her trust slip into the other woman’s embrace. Her head pressed to the other woman’s neck and her eyes closed under her mask, hanging onto her friend as she let herself feel heartbroken. She was comfortable and safe there; it was a place for her to lick her wounds and try to store the memory of her freckled, elven lover someplace that it couldn’t eat her alive anymore.

Before too long Tess fell asleep in the Battlebitch’s arms, her breathing steady and measured for the first time in a week. The Battlebitch just smiled, drew her arms tight around her friend, and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to the top of her head through the fabric of her robe. If it weren’t for the painfully raging erection, it would’ve been an ideal moment for her. The warrior woman shifted back and forth in her seat, grimacing as she felt her thick, powerful cock straining against the three separate bindings that locked it against her thigh. She was happy to be there for her friend, but...she’d be happier for four walls and a bit of privacy.

Never did her hand and five minutes alone sound so good.

 

Pretty much everything that went wrong that afternoon could be traced back to Cinnastix’ stupidity. It was her fault that the farmer was distracted while he navigated the wagon around a rocky cliff face; she was down his pants playing around with his sweaty, laboring prick. He was enjoying it so much that it wasn’t much of a surprise when the wagon wheel caught the edge of the cliff, and suddenly gravity began to pull it down. The horse gave a sharp cry and with the farmer’s panicked hands snapping the reigns, they struggled to pull the cart to safety.

And for a brief moment, it looked like the horse just might be able to save them, finding the strength to pull the wagon back up. Until Cinnastix poked her head out of the farmer’s pants, covered in cum, and made a brash, stupid decision.

As she tended to do.

“No! We gotta save the horsie!” The fairy was naturally inclined towards a love of animals, and the second that she saw the horse was in danger of going over with the wagon, she darted forward to free it. Understanding nothing of momentum or even...well, basic common sense, like a bolt she struck forward, flaring with magic and severing the reigns that connected the horse to the wagon.

The horse was thrilled. Couldn’t be happier even if they went back and un-castrated him. The wagon...less so. With a sudden jerk the wagon lost all of its upward momentum, and like a shot it began to rocket towards the ground over the side of the cliff. Tess was still waking up by the time they started firing downhill, but it was thanks to the Battlebitch’s strength that she was kept from being thrown against the cliffside. The farmer was hanging on for dear life, content that even if he died, his last orgasm was with a beautiful, horny fairy and not that repulsive goat woman of a wife.

Goat bitch covered in whiskers and fur and shit.

As it turned out, nobody died in the crash. The Battlebitch clutched Tess tight and jumped from the wagon at the last second; holding her friend close as she struck the ground in a heavy roll. It still sent shockwaves of pain through them both, but they escaped the sudden burst of splinters as the wagon struck the cold, hard grass below. The farmer nearly died; but at the last second a pink aura surrounded him, protecting him from the fatal fall. Up above him Cinnastix was focusing her magic, creating a shield to guard him. As she focused her magic she looked to her two friends only to see that both Battlebitch and Tess were laying unconscious from the fall.

Naturally, it was time for more bad decisions from the fairy. She let the farmer go from her magic shield and darted towards the two, frantically trying to help them up with her magic, her slapping, or rubbing her pussy on Battlebitch’s nose.

She loved waking up like that, usually!

When they didn’t wake up, it was time for drastic action.

Cinnastix darted into one of the few surviving pieces of the wreck; Tess’ alchemy rucksack. When she darted back out she was carrying with her Tess’ bag of cushioned potions, each one of them protected and insulated for just such an accident. Quickly she spread them out and glanced through the line, talking to herself as she read the labels written on each.

“Dusty Veil potion...Invisible Dingdong potion...oh! Here! Healing potion!” Triumphantly she held up the murky red vial, with a label that clearly read “Transference” potion.

Seriously. The two words weren’t even close. Also there was no Invisible Dingdong potion.

The fairy giggled wildly as she darted towards the two, and in her final bad decision of the...ten minute period that preceded it, uncorked the vial and liberally sprinkled them like a pair of plucked chickens. When they didn’t awaken the fairy tapped her chin, reasoning it out to the nearby farmer.

“I gave them a healing potion, but it must take a while!” She chirped, and turned to face the older man. “I’ll leave them a note, and then I’ll escort you home! Because I’m a hero!” She beamed and pressed a thumb to her chest, grinning wide. After a second, she quickly added: “Also I’m still crazy horny, so we can fool around some more! You have a wife?! Wanna play the fairy condom game?!”

 

Battlebitch woke up with a splitting headache. When her eyes opened the sun was already going down, basking the grassy plain they had landed on in a dull glow. The air was calm and cool, and even the grass where she laid was soft, but it didn’t do much for the thud in her head. She winced as she slowly sat up, groaning as she moved a hand to her head to shake out the cobwebs.

“Well, at least I’m not horny anymore.” She murmured, but noticed that something had restrained her mouth. She could still speak, but it was muffled and muted to her ears. Thoughtfully she moved her hand across her face, feeling a line of bandages wrapping around her head. There was a moment of panic; did something happen to her face? Her face was one of her three greatest features! It was what desperate fuckstruck whores looked at while they were getting creampied! It was what let people know that yes, she really was the woman there was a statue of in the middle of town! Her face didn’t hurt, but the bandages certainly suggested that something horrible had happened.

In fact, her face was one of the few places that didn’t hurt. Her head hurt and her butt hurt, and her legs hurt and her tail hur-

She blinked, and sat up, moving a hand through familiar robes until she grabbed a long, thick length of a furry, black cat tail. She pulled it out of the purple and blue robes, holding it up against her eyeline as she stared blankly at it.

“No. Nooooooo.” She grimaced, and gave it a tug before yelping in a sudden stroke of pain. There was that panic again, setting in as she jumped to her feet, looking desperately from side to side. “No no no no no no!”

Sure enough, laying just beside her was...well, her. The body of the Battlebitch laying on her side, one arm draped over her stomach and her mask of black hair tousled over her shoulder. She had to admit; she looked sexy even while she was unconscious. No wonder all those village girls were crazy about her.

“Hey!” Battlebitch dropped down to her knees, or as she was finally understanding, Tess’ knees. She moved her hands down to grab the other woman’s shoulders, shaking her awake as she spoke in a panicked voice. “Tess! Tess, you in there?! Wake up, we need that big brain of yours! Some weird shit going on!”

“Nnng...that’s...mmm please mor-” Tess’s eyes opened, only on the Battlebitch’s face. She looked up into the mask of her own making, and suddenly felt very, very different. She seemed to realize something was wrong far sooner, as her senses had been stripped and her entire body somehow...downgraded. She couldn’t smell nearly as much, and her eyes had dulled in the dusk. But most importantly, there was one thing she simply couldn’t ignore as she jerked up into a seated position. “Why in the name of Felpin fucksticks am I so horny?!”

Her nostrils flared and an eye twitched, and she looked around with a nearly angry expression on her face. When she came to terms that her own body had shaken her awake, she turned to Battlebitch and pointed accusingly.

“You! What did you do?! Why are you inside of m-I mean why are you inhabiting my body?!” She stammered, and slowly struggled to get up. She forced herself to her feet but seemed to underestimate how little strength she needed to do so; or rather, how strong the Battlebitch was. The simple jerk to get her to her feet carried her with some momentum, and she had to hop on one leg until she regained her balance. “What the hell’s going on?!”

“I don’t know!” The Battlebitch fretted in Tess’ body, standing up as she started to pace. “The last thing I remember was Cinnastix cutting the cart, and grabbing you and jumping!”

“Note!” Tess snapped, pointing her heavy warrior hand towards Battlebitch’s chest. There was a note stuck to her robes, written in a scribbling script. With a grunt Battlebitch yanked the note off, drawing it up to her eyes as she read.

“...gav poshun two fix ow ow booboos. Go road with farmhousehorse yes? C laider for sex. Yolo, Cinnastix L. Cumswimmer.” The Battlebitch’s newfound cat eyes blinked in stunned surprise, and she held the note up as she looked to the other woman. “Has she always been this stupid? Did I just not notice it?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty damn stupid.”

“I mean, seriously!” Battlebitch looked back at the note, murmuring to herself while Tess started to pace. “...I almost feel bad fucking someone this dumb. That’s, like...all kinds of bad luck.” Meanwhile, Tess had worked her way over to the line of potions that hadn’t been used, scowling as she looked over them.

“She must’ve tried healing us and used a random potion from my supplies.” She reasoned, and a frown crossed her strong warrior lips. “Transference potion. That’s for espionage work, so thankfully people figured out an antidote pretty quickly. It’s...it’s two parts...and three…”

Suddenly she stomped her foot, and shouted into the air.

“I can’t think with that abyssal throbbing!” She snapped, her eye twitching as she glanced back to her friend. Her eyes fell on a body that was once hers; a lithe, slender Felpin form trapped in robes and a mask. She’d give anything to be back inside of it, to have full use of her faculties again. Instead, every time she tried to think her crotch would wildly throb against her thigh, and a wave of stubborn, furious frustration sank deep into her. She looked at the Battlebitch with clenched teeth, glaring at her. “This is horrible! Is this always what it’s like for you?!”

“Well excuse me if my glorious body isn’t good enough for you!” The Battlebitch was quick to snap back, and she pointed at the throbbing length that was still outlined in Tess’ trousers. “That thing’s brought joy to men and women from here to that weird village with all those snake bitches! You know the one! They just wanted me to cum on their eggs and walk away, remember?!”

“What does that have to do with anythi-”

“It was weird and I was mad I never got to fuck one!” The Battlebitch snapped back, her newfound cat eyes narrowing. “And the only reason my lifegiving boner’s so bad right now is because I was trying to be nice to you! It gets bad when I haven’t fucked in a few days, but you were still moping about that freckly elf and I didn’t want to rub it in your face that I could get pussy whenever I wanted!”

Tess blinked, her face contorting for a moment as she processed all that. When she responded she let her gaze fall on Battlebitch, and she held her hands out in a stunned gesture as she tried to get her mind around things.

“I know I should either be offended or touched by all that, but I can’t decide which because as soon as you mentioned Letty this thing started pounding like a fucking drum.” She whimpered, and moved her hands down, tearing at her trousers. The Battlebitch would’ve moved to stop her but Tess was raging and horny, and she knew all too well the desire to backhand a mouthy Felpin when she was throbbing and upset. Better not tempt fate. When the trousers were but tattered remains around Tess’s muscular ankles she looked down at the cock against her thigh; nearly purple, and tied in three places along her leg. It was so long and thick that it travelled down to her knee, and it leaked a steady line of precum over her muscular calf. Tess just stared, utterly in shock.

“W...Wha...What the hell is this you’ve got going on?!” She asked, and moved to rip away at the fabric. “No wonder it’s sore, you’re tying it off like a freaking snake bite?! What in the hell is wrong with you? I’m upset over Letty and so you go on some sex fast and torture yourself to make me feel be-”

Battlebitch just stared at Tess from across the distance as the former Felpin trailed off. Her own words echoed inside of her, and she realized just how thoughtful it was...and just how bitchy she was to complain about it. Her cock stood straight forward now, jutting forth and still leaking pre, but the color was returning since she had unbound it. The Battlebitch just stood there with her hands in her pockets, toying with whatever thread and coins that Tess had put there when she was getting dressed in the morning.

“You...yeah.” Tess finally murmured, letting it sink in just what her friend had done for her. First, Battlebitch had arranged for her to spend another night with Letty. Then, she had starved herself for sex, to the point where she was in throbbing agony. The Felpin’s ears would’ve sunk flat against her head if she still had them, since that was the traditional reaction when they felt like they had been true, heartless bastards. Which wasn’t often, as a feline race they had a huge capacity for cruelty.

“Look, you need to be smart again to fix us.” Battlebitch changed the subject, glaring with her cat eyes as she pointed to Tess’s cock. “So...you know. Pound off so you can think straight again!”

“Right! Right.” Tess nodded eagerly, her black hair bouncing around her head as she reached down for it. “Uh...okay. Let’s see.”

What followed was a truly disheartening display.

“What?! That’s how you...seriously, Tess?!”

“I don’t fucking have one!”

“You’ve seen me do it a hundred times!”

“And that’s somehow supposed to get me more into it?!”

The two snapped at each other while Tess tried, unsuccessfully, to masturbate. It wasn’t her fault; her experience with men was minimal to begin with, and stroking the Battlebitch off as a first timer was like trying to to ride a bull the first day someone saw a saddle. Especially with the enormous, precum-drooling cock attached to her, it was an unwieldy experience. At one point she was simply swinging it from side to side like a pendulum, and the next instant she couldn’t manage two strokes without her hand flying off. All the while Battlebitch stood nearby, her tail and ears frizzed from frustration and her tempers flaring.

“Not like that, you’re going to bruise it! How is this so hard for you to figure out?!”

“Don’t yell at me, you’re making me nervous!”

Fwip fwip fwip fwip.

“There, there we go!” Tess beamed, finding a rhythm she was happy with. The cock that had plagued Battlebitch for so long was finally being pleasured, and Tess’ hand was working a bit quicker as she found her momentum. A smile even spread on her face, and she looked up at...herself, grinning while she did it.

Fwip fwip fwip fwip.

“This...Yeah, this feels pretty good!” She had to admit with a huge smile. “I’m starting to see why you do it all the time! I still wish you wouldn’t do it when I’m trying to sleep and you’re sitting right beside me, but…”

More speed. Fwip fwip fwip!

“That’s good, glad you’re enjoying it.” Battlebitch replied sourly. “Just be careful; my sack’s kind of swinging, you don’t want t-” She cringed as Tess’ momentum got the better of her.

Fwip fwip fwip...thud.

The quick pounding of Tess’ fist was a delight for her shaft, but when her sack swung up just high enough to get clipped by one of her jerking motions, her entire body froze. One eye twitched, and she gave a pathetic whimper before she slowly toppled to the ground like a tipped cow.

Battlebitch just stood nearby, clicking her cat tongue to the roof of her mouth as she watched her own naked body writhe on the ground.

“Yep. Been there. Try doing it while you’re wearing a gauntlet.”

Tess just whimpered. Worst of all, despite the pain that rioted through her stomach, her erection continued to throb. Finally the Battlebitch sighed as she squatted nearby, resting her hands on her knees while she felt her tail flick against the ground. It was an unusual feeling...an appendage, but not. It was like a butt-cock, in many ways.

“You’re going to rip it off before you get it off.” She sighed, and moved a hand out to pat Tess’ head. “Good effort, Tess, but…” 

“No. Don’t you say it, Battlebitch, don’t…” Tess looked up, gazing into her own eyes as she already knew what was coming. The words continued though, muffled through the wrappings on her outfit.

“We got no choice, Tess.” She shrugged, and her tail flicked against the dirt again. “We’re gonna have to fuck.”

Tess just sighed, and slapped a hand against her face. Strong jawline. High cheekbones. Thick neck. Well...not her face, exactly, but it was close enough.

“Bleh…” She murmured, and gazed over at the robed figure before her. “This is going to get real surreal real fucking quick.”

 

Tess worked to get rid of the rest of her clothes; though it took her a while and she needed some advice from Battlebitch about how to remove the warrior straps and various leather wristbands, leg bands, and hidden weapons. After a while she finally stood naked, and even though nothing sexual had happened in the last ten minutes her cock was still stiff and painfully hard; another reminder of just what the Battlebitch had to go through. Tess found herself thinking about it a lot. For her, the pressure of the woman’s length was nearly unbearable. She wasn’t used to it; she had never had to deal with an erection before. She had briefly wondered if the Battlebitch had become desensitized to the discomfort that came with not getting off, but she just as quickly ruled it out as a possibility.

Simply put, she couldn’t imagine anyone becoming desensitized to being so hard for so long. Every time she walked she could feel the weight of her cock shifting from side to side, and even the cool evening breeze made her muscles tense and twitch in the dim hope it was a warm hole to give it attention. To think that the Battlebitch had gone like that for a week for fear of putting Tess’ feelings through the wringer...she hated to admit it, but it had the Felpin look at her friend and companion a little differently.

She had always pretended that the Battlebitch did heroic things because it gave her an excuse to get off; and while she was sure that was part of it...it couldn’t be the whole thing. There were easier ways to get rid of an erection than by slaying bandits and minotaurs. She found herself wondering if the Battlebitch was, perhaps, more altruistic than she had ever given her credit for. It was a nice feeling, being confident that she wasn’t travelling with a complete sexual sociopath.

Probably.

After she had mentally prepared herself she turned over to Battlebitch, watching as the other woman seemed fascinated by...various things. She was standing almost completely naked in Tess’ skin; the only clothes remaining on her being the wrappings that made up her complicated mask. The soft purple hair hung down to her chin and her furry ears were sticking out, along with a sweeping cat tail that Battlebitch kept trying to reach out and grasp at. Every time she did it seemed to elude her, and she gave a small growl of frustration while she swung back and forth at it. Tess couldn’t help but laugh, and she walked over to her friend with a slow smirk spreading on her features.

“It’s because it knows you’re trying to grab it. Instinct. Everyone says Felpin tails have a mind of their own.” She walked to stand a foot or so away from the Battlebitch, for the first time in their friendship being the one to tower over her. She cast a shadow against her old body, and smiled as yellow eyes returned the gaze. Even if they were only her own, borrowed eyes, it was nice to see a Felpin’s gaze once more.

“Guess I’m lucky I didn’t swap brains with your tail, then.” Battlebitch spoke through the mask, and turned up to regard the taller woman. “Well...let’s get this going, huh? One sec.” With that, her hands moved up to the mask, and she started to unwrap it, much to Tess’ shock.

“Woah woah woah, hold on there!” Tess’ hands moved out to grab the smaller Felpin wrists, pulling them away. “Just because you’re inside my head doesn’t mean you get to do whatever the shit you want. I didn’t run out into the woods and immediately start shoving pinecones up my ass.”

“But...I might need my mouth.” The Battlebitch looked up, blinking behind the mask. “You’re not even the least bit curious what oral’s like with a cock?”

Tess blinked; her cheeks darkening briefly at the idea. She shook the thoughts from her mind before she kept pulling at Battlebitch’s wrists, trying desperately to talk her out of it.

“But...I don’t want you to see me. I’m not ready yet.”

“How…” Again the Battlebitch looked at her inquisitively, and a hand broke free, gesturing towards her masked face. “Am I going to see my own face? You attach a mirror to my dick while you were shoving the pinecones up my ass?”

“...okay. Point. Let’s do this thing.”

Tess sighed with a lump in her throat as she helped the Battlebitch strip away the wrappings. Inch by inch the fabric came away, and for the second time in as many weeks she had exposed her secret to someone. Sort of. Letty hadn’t seen her, but she had felt the brush of whiskers and knew the taste of her sandpaper tongue. The Battlebitch wouldn’t know what she looked like under her mask by morning, either, but it was still somehow...frightening, to be staring at what she had tried to hide while borrowing another’s eyes. The two stood, naked, neither one ready or able to make the first move.

Tess swallowed nervously, her expression playing off on the Battlebitch’s old face with a look of fret and concern. The cock that hung between her legs was enormous and thick, and a part of her was afraid of how her old body would take it. She wasn’t exactly looking forward to wearing a shirt that had the collar stretched out. Not that size and stretching were her only concerns; the two naked women stood before a big moment. A moment that, Tess knew, would change things.

She started to kneel down, and her hands moved to take Battlebitch’s, pulling her down along with her. She brought her knees to the grass and kept her gaze fixed on her own yellow eyes, studying for a long moment. She had hoped that she was good at reading sincerity on her own face, but it had been so long since even she saw it, that skill had fallen away from her. When she spoke, her voice was light and delicate, likely ridiculous sounding coming from the massive warrior woman edged with muscles all over.

“You know, I…” She laughed a little, her cheeks darkening as she scooted closer to the Battlebitch. “This isn’t how I figured it’d be like if we ever got tog-” She was muffled as Battlebitch’s hand rose up, and she sealed her fingers against Tess’ lips. It was a brief touch, and one that was soon followed by the other woman darting forward, pressing her mouth against Tess’. In an instant the two kissed, and Tess’s back fell flat against the grass as Battlebitch’s aggressive momentum pushed her forward. Before long the small Felpin body was laying on the muscular warrior, their arms around each other while their lips met in passion.

Purple hair formed a veil around Tess’ features while Battlebitch hung over her, and every now and again Tess could feel the touch of her traitorous tail sliding against her side. Their tongues worked together in surprising harmony, with Battlebitch’s sandpaper-like tongue squeezing and curling around Tess’ own. They tasted their own flavor firsthand, and though it was a pleasurable moment they were both left wondering what the other tasted like without the nonsense going on between their bodies.

Battlebitch’s clawed hands drifted forward to pin Tess’ shoulders to the grass, and she held the kiss for a deep, romantic moment. It seemed that the warrior’s cock wasn’t the pure source of her sexual aggression; even trapped in the body of the smaller alchemist she knew what she wanted and was quick to go and claim it. With a nearly heroic bravado she threw herself into Tess’ arms, kissing her with all of the wild passions she had held back. Every moment of attraction, every time she had wondered “what if,” she gave those thoughts to Tess now while her naked, Felpin body glided across a sheet of muscles and arousal.

Tess, for her part, gave as well as she received. For months she had idle wanderings about her friend, and the decision they had come to gave her a scientific reason to pursue her interests. Her cock throbbed and she winced at the pressure, but her hands thoroughly enjoyed moving over a body that was at the same time her own, yet not. With every touch she learned new things, and she tried to study each moment while their kiss danced.

A touch to Battlebitch’s waist made her shudder, but Tess had to analyze it. Was it because that spot on her was ticklish? Or was it a predisposed inclination towards that tiny part of flesh that the Battlebitch found particularly stimulating? She tried to log the memories as well as she could while they kissed, her tongue teasing and coiling against the Felpin one. While they kissed one of her hands finally moved up, losing itself in the rich purple hair before a few fingernails found the edge of a furry black ear.

Skritch!

The Battlebitch practically melted against her friend right there, thrusting against her and offering her comparatively tiny breasts to the other woman’s affections. The tiny attention paid to her furrier aspects made her body writhe in desire, and as fingers continued to tease against her smooth, black layers she let her hand slither forward, moving her fingers to wrap around the main attraction.

Her cock was heavy and thick, and it was the first time Battlebitch had held it from the other end. She let her digits smooth out against the underside for a while, feeling the veins and muscles in her length, testing how sensitive it was in the moment. Every touch made Tess whimper and thrust; the girl’s cockhead was oozing precum and she had clearly been too pent up for far too long. After a few strokes their lips finally parted, and with both of them sharing a red hue to their cheeks, their eyes met.

Tess spoke first, her voice exasperated, but not without any trace of playful banter behind it.

“...fuck.” She murmured, like she had just discovered something horrible. “We’ve got chemistry.”

Battlebitch just grinned a wide, toothy grin, much like she did in her old body. Only this time, it revealed the sharpened fangs of the Felpin race. She drifted close to kiss at Tess’ cheek, pressing a warm note of affection against what was effectively her own strong build.

“Knew we would.” She whispered with a coy look, and slowly slipped one leg up and over Tess’ lap. She was moving to straddle her, and her hands reached down to grip Tess’ grown and stubborn length. While Tess watched the surreal experience of being mounted by herself, she held her breath in anticipation, ready to lose her virginity from the other end of the spectrum.

Their eyes met, and with their gaze never breaking the Battlebitch lowered herself and squeezed the folds of her warm, wet slit against the bulging cockhead. It was a scary experience for them both, and as she pushed herself down the Battlebitch’s expression twisted nervously. She wasn’t a woman that usually gave in to fear, and Tess couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, her breath nearly catching in her throat.

“Quit being a baby.” She whispered, smearing her cockhead against the Battlebitch’s folds. The precum glistened against her, and she could see the other woman’s pussy tremble as she drew ever-closer. “I’ve seen you get stabbed by orc spears before.”

“Yeah but…” The Battlebitch grumbled, looking down to the body that was once her own. “That’s...no offense, but you’re skinny. And I feel like my cock’s going to destroy this pussy.”

“It is not!” The former Felpin protested, her hands moving up to hold her friend’s waist. Already they were ready to go at it again, the memory of their sweet kiss breaking to make way for more bickering. “My body is fit, and strong, and it can absolutely take this eel of yours!”

“Eel?!” Came the barking response, and she glared at Tess, her cat ears twitching. Her tail whipped angrily back and forth, and she rocked forward against the pressing cockhead, balancing precariously on her haunches to keep her from taking it. “That cock is as magnificent as a train of royal elephants walking a red carpet to a dead king’s fortune! Excuse me if I’m not entirely confident that your stupid tiger twat can handle it! You Felpin don’t even have sex for fun!”

“What?!” Tempers were flaring now, and Tess’ response came loud and indignant. It only made her cock throb harder and hotter, and the casual misconception about her people forced her into a fury. “Our erotic history is long, sordid, and gloriously sensual!”

“How? How the shit is ‘and then his gross, barbed penis ruined her pussy for other cats’ sensu-uagh!” Battlebitch’s voice was cut off as Tess had enough, and the furious back and forth between the two reached a head. She had drove forward while pulling Battlebitch’s hips down, and her cock pushed deep inside with a single, fell stroke. To say that Battlebitch’s newly found pussy could hold all of her former cock would’ve been a bit of an overstatement; and even what she could contain was only done with a fair amount of shocked stretching. But a second later she was there, her hands resting against Tess’ chest, her entire body trembling. One eye twitched as she was held down onto the other woman’s cock, learning first hand just how it felt to be hilted from the very start.

Tess wasn’t doing much better, suddenly feeling what it was like to have a cock that was several long inches deep in someone tight and warm. Especially with the buildup of a week’s worth of celibacy, her sensitivities were raw and every last inch of her was wrapped in tactile pleasure so strong it was almost overpowering. Her teeth clenched and she trembled, laying there in stunned shock with Battlebitch shaking atop her.

“A...Actually...that’s a...misconception.” Tess finally spoke, her voice staggered and weak, but determined to make a clarification. “The barbs don’t rip, they just...scrape. It stimulates...ah...ov...ovulatio-”

“Shut the fuck up, you pain in the ass!” Battlebitch snapped, and lunged forward to kiss her friend again. She was taking one hell of an arrow for her, and she wasn’t about to have to sit on a cock and listen to a science lecture at the same time. Their tongues met and the passion returned to them in an instant, a shared groan running through them both as their bodies began to move. Battlebitch began to roll her hips through determination and willpower, and a growing curiosity about how it felt to be on the receiving end. She had been fucked in the ass before, of course. A lot. And not always gentle. 

Mothers, right? 

But still...having a new, wet hole that was designed to take cock was an entirely different sensation. Her body was responsive and tight around it, and it felt like every time she moved, her walls would shift to accommodate the large member inside. She could feel herself growing wet, and before she knew it she was giving a tender whimper into the wild, longing kiss.

Tess drew her arms around Battlebitch as she continued to thrust forward, claiming her in sweet, strong strokes as they finally joined. Her newfound muscles were perfect for holding a woman close against her, and as odd as the situation was, she was finding her arousal flaring into eager heights. As she held the Battlebitch close she buried her face in the purple hair that was once hers, breathing in deep and shuddering against her. She had to hide her eyes from the Battlebitch’s new face, for as wonderful as the moment was, some things would always ruin the moment.

Sadly, her true face was one of them. When they kissed her eyes would be closed, and when they didn’t she’d find some way to look away, to avert her gaze. Once she had found a balance in doing so, the moment was nothing short of perfect.

Battlebitch was clinging to her shoulders, her hips rising and falling as every inch of the thick, throbbing cock slid deep into her walls. They rolled together in perfect unison, their chemistry returning without any more arguing or fighting. Even when their lips parted they had no more harsh words for the other, and despite themselves moments of genuine tenderness slipped past disarmed, arouse-addled defenses.

“I’ve wanted you since we first met.” The Battlebitch admitted, her eyes closed as she chewed gently on the edge of Tess’ ear. She allowed her fingers to run over the other woman’s sculpted muscles, fully seeing why young women enjoyed doing so with her. As she continued to be claimed like one such sweet young thing her head swam in delight, and she whimpered into her friend’s ear again. “The mystery. The attitude. From the first second, I wanted you…”

“You want everyone from the first second.” Tess teased in response, and her hands lowered to scoop just underneath her friend’s rear. With a subtle push she rolled Battlebitch down onto her back, and when the other woman let her legs hitch against her waist, the thrusting continued. Battlebitch’s walls spread around the thick member piercing her, and her fingers held firm against Tess’ shoulders as she was suddenly pinned underneath the other woman’s weight. Their sweaty bodies drew closer than ever, and as Battlebitch spoke she could feel her friend pressing a heated kiss at the crook of her neck.

“I do, but...you were something else.” She whimpered, and a particularly hard push into her sex left her gripping Tess’ shoulders with a shuddering heat. She was close; so close to the first orgasm of the evening. She could barely even remember why they were doing it; why they had come together. Tess had to get off to concentrate on mixing an antidote, but that knowledge was far from her mind. If the Battlebitch had her way, they’d stay where they were all through the night and worry about fixing things in the morning. Or the afternoon. Or...whenever. She suddenly laughed, and pressed her face to Tess’ neck, burying it against the locks of thick black hair. “You drove me wild. Still do. I’ve never met anyone as...ohh, right there!” A short gasp broke her train of thought for a moment, and Tess hammered against her with a sweet grin. “...as smart, or interesting, or…”

“Shh.” Tess whispered, and moved to draw her lips against Battlebitch’s once more. She kissed her slowly and sweetly as her motions drew slower; and she shifted the pace of their union. She knew her moment was coming, and a part of her wasn’t happy with just...thrusting wildly until release. The Battlebitch’s words were resonating inside of her, echoing in her mind while their naked, sweat-licked forms joined on the grass below. A fast and dirty fuck felt somehow wrong, and Tess wasn’t about to throw away one of the few moments of genuine connection she had with her friend. Their tongues swirled against each other while Tess continued to thrust, but their motions were slow and their bodies were tightly packed. Their peaks both came, but when they did it was with a slow, sweet push.

Their eyes were closed and their tongues were locked while their borrowed bodies came; Battlebitch’s sex twitching in release while Tess’ thick member throbbed inside. The wave of cream to push into the smaller woman’s tight entrance was slow and steady, and as she felt it filling her Battlebitch held on to Tess’ strong body tighter. Warmth flooded into her; rolling against her stomach and filling up to walls she never knew that she had. They were breathing heavy as their peaks shuddered through them, and by the time it ended their hair was twisted and tangled and Battlebitch’s tail was wrapped around their waists, tying them together.

When their lips parted, the two looked at each other with a shudder, cheeks red and breathing staggered. Though the sight of her true face made Tess cringe, she found solace in eyes that were unmarred and pure. The slant of the Felpin cat eyes was comforting to her; somehow more so knowing the soul that was resting behind them. Her length still twitched inside of Battlebitch, and as cum started to slow seep out of the other woman’s folds Tess finally gave a soft smile to her friend.

“That...that was…” Her breath met against Battlebitch’s cheek, sending the other woman into a sensitive shiver marked with a glorious smile. “Does it always feel like that for you?”

“I...was going to ask you the same thing.” Battlebitch admitted with a blush, and let her head slink in against Tess’ throat. She kissed the other woman’s sweat-marked body while her fingers moved up and over her muscles, teasing and tracing them as she remained pinned under her friend’s waist. Her hole was still stretched around her old cock, but it was a pleasing intruder inside of her, and it brought the warmth of a full belly of cum. After a moment she sighed sweetly, and one of her hands moved up and into the dark locks surrounding Tess’ face. Quietly she let her face continue to hide against her friend’s throat, whispering in a voice that was surprisingly timid for her usual bravado. “Tess? Do you think, after you fix us and put us back in our old bodies, we could…?”

“Oh, absolutely not.” Tess responded with a shake of her head, her expression going serious as she looked to the Battlebitch. Her tone was firm and without any trace of teasing, and as she started to push herself off of the other woman her cock slid free of the other’s tight hole. Battlebitch was left gasping; both from the realization and the feel of being suddenly empty, the cum she had been holding inside quickly beginning to ooze out. She whimpered as Tess started to push to her feet, and she was about to protest until the Felpin held a hand out to her, offering to help her up with a smirk. “...well, only in emergencies.”

The smile on her lips was easy for Battlebitch to read, and she moved her hand up to take her friend’s. Before long they were both on their feet, and as they walked naked towards Tess’ alchemy supplies, the woman continued with a soft chuckle.

“Emergencies like...you’re just too hard to think straight.” She offered, glancing to Battlebitch. “Or there’s some weird curse we need to fuck to break. Or Cinnastix is being obnoxious and we need to get away from her.”

Battlebitch gave a short laugh, and as they continued strolling towards the supplies her hand lowered to her friend’s, their fingers interlocking.

 

It was a few hours later that the two women were back in their old bodies, after a potion took its sweet time to brew in a makeshift campfire. The time had been spent constructively though, as the two friends fully explored their newfound bodies during that time. The Battlebitch had two other holes she had yet to feel her old cock inside, and even though Tess was worried about slipping back into one hell of a sore body, she was all too happy to oblige. For hours they went at it, ranging from sweet and tender to fast and frantic, but when the potion was finished it was finally time to return home. Before the moment came Tess had taken the steps to rewrap her face, and the two women slowly got dressed. A few sips of alchemy later, and things were just like they were whenever the evening began.

Sort of.

Battlebitch was back in her old, muscular body, and laying flat in the grass as she looked up at the stars overhead. Her long black hair was fanned out behind her head, and she was wearing a smile that simply wouldn’t go away. In the past few hours she had been claimed time and time again, feeling the worst and the best that her body had to offer. Her cock had been well used, but not by her, and now it was laying dormant for the first time in a week. It was as good feeling; finally being at peace, but what made the hero smile more was the new dynamic that had found its way into her life.

“Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.” From the distance she could hear Tess approaching, and Battlebitch gave a laugh. She didn’t bother getting up but she turned her head to the side in the grass, watching as the fully robed Felpin continued to limp her way over. Once she had managed it she slowly drew herself down to a sitting position; one that brought a short, sharp inhale from her sore, weary rump. She trembled for a moment, freezing in a shot of pain before the Battlebitch’s arms stretched out, helping ease her down. She brought the other woman in against her, and when Tess’ robed form pressed against her friend’s muscular chest, she finally let loose with a sigh of relief.

“...I told you three times in the butt was too much.” The Battlebitch whispered, and a hand moved to tease her friend’s face. She cupped the side of her masked cheek in her palm, and a thumb moved up to gently tap the tip of the other woman’s hidden nose. “You’re smart, but I’m an expert when it comes to butt stuff.”

“Fair enough.” Tess murmured in grumpy fashion, her voice sounding a bit more like her old, cynical self. Still, the old Tess would never let her head rest against the Battlebitch’s chest, nor would the old Tess seek out one of her friend’s hands, taking it and interlocking their fingers once more. She laid there for a lingering moment before speaking, her voice quiet and thoughtful as she did so. “You...know this isn’t an everyday thing, right? I don’t think I could manage it.”

“Few women can.” The Battlebitch beamed; no small amount of pride in her voice at that. “And you know that...I really have no intention of stopping what I do, yeah? Random village girls, Cinny, magical beasts with human parts…?” Tess just chuckled with a nod, and squeezed the Battlebitch’s hand in response.

“Wouldn’t want you to.” She murmured, and squeezed a little closer, getting comfortable. She wasn’t entirely sure what to make of things with her old friend, but it was clear that the rules had changed. They had crossed some boundaries that perhaps they shouldn’t have, but such was the nature of adventure. And after all, they were adventurers. It was kind of their jam. “So...same deal with me, yeah? No hard feelings if I run in to Letty again?”

“Hey, she gets you.” The Battlebitch shrugged simply, and tightened an arm around her friend’s waist. “Better than I do, I’m guessing.”

Tess paused for a moment, the words sinking in. After a brief moment she pushed up from Battlebitch’s chest, her yellow eyes narrowing behind her mask. Her head tilted to the side as she looked at her friend, and when she spoke, her voice was sweet and soft, though muffled by the wrappings covering her up.

“You get me.” She promised, quietly. “In your own way.”

With that, she lowered herself down to the Battlebitch’s chest again, and drew in close. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady heartbeat of her friend, her travelling companion, and now, her lover. Whatever was to come she wasn’t sure, but she was excited to get there with the Battlebitch. Idly, her lips parted, and a sweet, soft question came to her mouth.

“...want to tell me your real name now?”

“I dunno. Want to take off your mask?”

“Point taken. G’night, Eel Dick.”

“Goodnight, Tiger Twat.”

The two stayed closely joined until morning.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for taking the time to read Battlebitch. This is my favorite story series to work on, and your feedback is very much appreciated.
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	8. Friends, Family, and Femboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess has been holding out since her awkward night with Battlebitch, but there's no cure for a lonely futa dong like a pair of cute twins! One boy and one girl, each one equally ravenous for what BB has packing. But I'm sure she'll behave herself with the very picture of restraint!

Rise of the Battlebitch  
Chapter 8: Friends, Family, and Femboys  
-By Drace Domino

“It sure is an honor that you’re joining us for dinner, Mrs. Tess!” It was a kind older woman that spoke, with the same drawling, thick-accented hillbilly tone that Tess had come to expect from their usual jobs. As the woman set a tray of food on the table and sat down across from the fully robed Felpin, she spoke with a great peak of joy to her voice. “I’ve never cooked for a real life hero before!”

Tess let the words sink in, and she looked from the woman to her similarly simple-minded husband, beaming at her from the other side of the table. In front of her laid a veritable bonanza of peasant food, or as she was sure they called it, “chow.” A soup that was mostly meat and half-cooked noodles, a few logs of an unidentifiable bread, and a plate of vegetables that looked like they had seen their best season three years ago. Tess’s sharp eyes blinked calmly underneath her hood, and eventually she looked up at the duo that was so excited to have her as a guest.

“First, it’s not ‘Mrs. Tess.’ It’s just Tess.” She offered in a patient voice. With irritation crawling in her skin, she remembered a promise she had made to her friend: that she would be nice. No matter how she was irritated, no matter how they vexed her, she had promised to be nice. Cordial. Perhaps even charming. When she saw the married older duo look at her with anything less than a smile she gave a small grunt, and drummed her fingers on the table. Time to ham it up for the hayseeds. “Silly me, just haven’t met the right...uh...fella yet.”

“That’s okay, dear, I’m sure he’ll come around!” Sage words of wisdom from the man of the house, spoken around a half-chewed bite of what Tess could only guess was some sort of loaf made from meat and...well, probably filth. She forced herself to watch him while he ate, listening to his well-meaning yet thoroughly irritating tone. “Skinny thing like you shouldn’t cover yourself up all the time, though! How’s a well-off boy gonna see what he needs to in order to fall for you?”

“Oh dear, don’t give her a hard time, she’s shy.” The woman spoke up, and gently swatted her husband on the shoulder. “Not everyone can be as social and friendly as our dear Theresa.”

Social and friendly. Slut, Theresa was a slut. Tess knew that because the whole reason she had been saddled with dinner with two oblivious parents was because she was playing the part of the distraction. Stepping in and being a decoy while Battlebitch took their social and friendly daughter out to the tavern and made her a pincushion for cock.

But that wasn’t all of it. Oh, how Tess had wished that was all of it. The reality of the situation went far deeper, and the two yokels seemed inclined to remind her of it.

“You’re right, dear.” The husband sighed with a smile, and gestured towards Tess. “I just see a sweet young thing like Tess here, and I think how great it would be for our boy to meet a woman like her.” He leaned in and pointed to Tess with a grin. “He’s gonna be a great swordsman, you know. Strong as an ox, he’ll know his way around a blade!”

There was a lot in what the man said that Tess took issue with. Every inch of her wanted to stand up and slam her hands on the table, and scream at him for every incorrect, wishful, or just plain stupid comment that had rolled out of his mouth. First, he wouldn’t want his boy to meet a woman like her. If he knew that underneath the robe and the hood a Felpin woman sat at their dinner table, she and Battlebitch would have the pitchforks and torches issue that they had at the last hamlet they visited. Second, Tess had met the boy, and though she barely had the physical strength to lift her alchemy bag onto her back without assistance, she was fairly confident that she could’ve kicked his ass. With ease, and with great enthusiasm. The only thing that the man had said that was even remotely true was that the boy was going to know his way around a blade, but even then…

 

“This is my other blade. Bigger than the one I stopped all those bandits with.” Battlebitch smirked, and sank down into the chair in the tavern’s private room. In true subtlety she had been referring to her cock, which now stood out with her battle skirt pulled to the side, exposed before not one, but two pairs of eyes.

It was the little things in life that made Battlebitch happy. Warm summer days. A comfortable bed. Having a best friend willing to distract a pair of parents so she could fuck their twin children. She owed Tess big for this one, she knew that much, but it was worth it. Theresa and her twin brother Thero were nothing short of gorgeous. Both of them had brown hair perfectly tinted to catch the sun, and they shared green eyes that looked like the depths of the sea. Their cheekbones were high and their lips were all kissably soft, and the two siblings looked enough alike to drive home their deep relation. Battlebitch could still remember the first words on her lips when she saw the pair of truly beautiful human beings.

“Tess, I’m going to fuck identical twins tonight.”

Words of true romance. Unfortunately shortly afterwards Tess had to muddle it up with her talk of twins that were different gender only being able to be dizygotic twins and not identical, and blah blah stupid cat smart science shit blah blah...Battlebitch tuned her out pretty quick. How could she not? She didn’t have time to listen to the Felpin’s ramblings, not when there was a gorgeous set of twins rife for the claiming. After Battlebitch’s usual heroic antics that left a group of bandits terrified to leave their caves at night, she and Tess had returned to the village for the typical hero’s welcome.

And what a welcome it was. Tess was keeping the obnoxious parents busy, and the two beautiful twins were now on their knees before Battlebitch’s lap, both of them staring at her cock with equal measures of excitement and trepidation in their eyes. The young man, Thero, was clearly more nervous than his sister. He was a feminine looking thing with soft lines on his cheeks and rather pouty lips; a far cry from the heroic swordsman that his father wanted him to be. Still, he wasn’t completely devoid of bravery, and he proved it when he was the first to reach a hand out to go for Battlebitch’s cock.

“That’s it.” The warrior woman smirked, and gave a content sigh when she felt the boy’s thin fingers move to the underside of her shaft. It twitched under his touch and he brought his grip gradually around it; or at least, as much as he could hold in a single hand. She was just thick enough to make it hard for his fingers to touch around her, and that realization made both Thero and Theresa swallow in a moment of nervousness. They exchanged glances, looking to their sibling for moral support.

“It’s okay, Thero.” Theresa smiled, putting on a strong face. She swung close to her brother and slipped an arm around his waist, bringing him close while they let their gazes fall on the Battlebitch’s member. “She’s big, but we can handle it together.” The Battlebitch beamed, and couldn’t help but give a proud sniffle. Family helping family. It was a beautiful thing; truly. Two eighteen year old twins on their knees, ready to share the same cock. There were some days when she liked being a hero more than others.

Both Thero and Theresa were dressed in simple attire, Theresa in a blue peasant dress and Thero in a tunic that marked him as an apprentice in a laboring industry. Though truthfully; he could just as easily wear Theresa’s dress and be just as pretty. He was thin and elegant with features just as soft or softer than his sister, and the red that drifted into his cheeks while he gripped Battlebitch’s cock was nothing less than immensely endearing. He shifted his hand around the length of her throbbing member, and his eyes drifted up to the tip where a bead of precum had formed and was slowly rolling down the underside of her shaft.

Thero fixed his gaze on the droplet, and acted before it had the chance to roll down to bump into his grip. Forcing himself to be bold, he drew his mouth forward and stuck out his tongue, pressing his lips against the underside of the Battlebitch’s cock right where her pre was dribbling. His soft lips squeezed in and he collected the flavor of her prerelease with his tongue, slurping gently against her member while the warrior woman hissed in delight. Her hands moved to hold onto the sides of the chair and her legs spread just a bit; letting her sack rest against the base of the chair and allowing her member more room to breathe. With her shaft in Thero’s grip and the young man’s mouth pressed to the underside of her head, the heroic hustler gazed down at the twins with a look of absolute joy on her powerful features.

“You two are just perfect.” She praised them, and moved her hands down to caress them. She was still wearing her thick leather gloves but it didn’t stop the affection in her touch from bleeding through; each hand moving to affectionately caress their cheeks. The eager and slutty Theresa, and the timid yet hungry Thero. Both twins pushed their cheeks into her touch, though Thero made a conscious effort to keep his mouth to Battlebitch’s cock, teasing her with his tongue. The warrior just beamed, and let her grip lower back to the chair as she allowed the two free reign. “Theresa, you promised to help your brother, so let’s see what you can do.” Her brow raised and her excitement built, her nostrils flaring in heated, tentative arousal.

The twins worked as a wonderful team; Battlebitch would’ve been disappointed in anything less. With an invitation from the warrior Theresa threw herself into the action, moving forward not only to bring her mouth to Battlebitch’s cock, but to let her hand raise and work overtop her brothers. The twins moved their grip into such a position that their fingers fit in between each other’s, all while wrapped around the toy the two were allowed to share for the evening. Together they kept her cock steady while they truly began to tease her with their mouths; Thero working the lower part of Battlebitch’s shaft while Theresa went straight for the head, wrapping her lips around the tip with her beautiful pouty lips. Battlebitch just grinned wide; leaving her hands off of the pair for the time being, content to let them work at their own eager and hungry discretion. Her eyes followed the bobbing heads of wonderful brown hair and she picked up the sounds of whimpers mixed with slurps, and with visceral glee she realized that their noises were both so feminine she couldn’t tell which noise was from which. Despite how he was born, Thero was the daughter many people would’ve wanted. Elegant and sweet, just as his sister was provocative, busty, and flirtatious. And they were both, most important to Battlebitch in that moment, hungry for cock.

Thero was working his tongue back and forth at the base of her shaft, and without provocation or instruction finally moved his mouth down to begin servicing her full and heavy sack that was resting on the chair. His free hand moved up to cradle her undercarriage in his palm, and he held her delicately while he worked with a smile pressed to his dainty lips. Spit began to coat her flesh and Battlebitch could only sigh in joy at it, relishing in the feel of a young man working her rod so wonderfully. Meanwhile, Theresa was constantly challenging herself, trying to take more and more of Battlebitch’s cock with each steady thrust. Her eyes were open and she was clearly bracing herself, and every time she moved her head down the warrior could feel her cockhead squeak down just a bit deeper, reaching new depths with every brave motion. Between the two of them her cock was experiencing delights that she hadn’t counted on, and the warrior gave a joyful sigh as she relished in the moment.

It was all thanks to Tess, for taking the responsibility of dinner with the parents for her. There’d be time to figure out how to repay her later; however, and for now all Battlebitch could do was dedicate one of her climaxes in Tess’ honor. It wasn’t too long under the focus of both eager twins that the muscular woman was writhing in the threat of release, and as it started to flow through body she couldn’t help but hiss behind her teeth entirely to herself.

“This one’s for you, Tess.” She grinned wickedly, and started to unload. The twins were far too distracted with their work to hear her, and Battlebitch made sure of it by finally taking control of their motions as she started to release. Her hands moved to both Thero and Theresa’s hair, and she yanked both twins up so their mouths were perched on either side of her throbbing and twitching cockhead. Neither one of them hesitated to stick out their tongues; immediately kissing each other just overtop the spot where Battlebitch would release. Seeing the two siblings deeply and passionately kiss overtop her spout would’ve been enough to force her load on its own merit, but as it was it simply threw kindling onto an already building fire. The warrior’s grip on both twins’ hair was tight as she gave a grunt of desire, and her stream finally shot forth.

Two beautiful twins with their tongues intertwined, kissing overtop a geyser of warm, wet cream. Their kiss was showered from underneath and it spread across their lips and cheeks, coating their tongues which continued to eagerly drift past each other. The brother and sister duo were shameless and scandalous in their motions, their joined hands still holding Battlebitch’s spasming cock while their other hands moved out to toy with each other. From her position Battlebitch could see that Thero had moved a hand out to grasp Theresa’s breast, while the sister had lowered a hand down and was rubbing at the bulge growing at her brother’s lap. The two were eager with their touch even as they kissed and drank of Battlebitch’s heavy load, and the moment lasted some time while the warrior woman was slowly drained. It gave the pair plenty of time to fondle each other and share the flavor of the woman that had saved their tiny hamlet. Battlebitch just watched, utterly stunned and grinning like a fool. She suspected it wasn’t the first time the two had been in a situation where they kissed and fondled each other, but it wasn’t any of her business. The important thing was that they were doing it now. That they were doing it in front of her.

She sniffled, and a sentimental tear formed in the otherwise unflappable warrior’s eye. She had always wanted to romp with siblings that could get into each other. The closest she had gotten was a pair of girls in a hay loft, but Tess had ruined that moment with an inopportune demand to leave. But now, she had made good, and Battlebitch had two true beauties to fuck and play with throughout the entire night.

That’ll do, Felpin. That’ll do.

Thero and Theresa were still lost within kissing each other in cum-covered bliss by the time the Battlebitch pulled herself away, letting her cock drift free out of their shared grip. Considering how slippy her shaft had become from the twins’ mixed spit and her own creamy release, it was rather easily to yank free as she stood and moved her grip to her clothing. The two looked up at her but didn’t stop their cum-filled kiss or their incestual groping; teasing and tugging at each other while the Battlebitch began to strip. Her simple armor had gotten more and more revealing as the years had gone on; when she first began her adventures she had dressed in skintight leather that covered her from neck to foot. Nowadays, as she firmly embraced the joy of saving and fucking beautiful people from across the land, her clothing was far easier to drift away. A simple leather chestpiece came free with the pull of a cord, and it unveiled the Battlebitch’s large, full chest. Pert from her remarkable muscle tone and mighty in their own right, her breasts cast a dim shadow across the kissing twins as the Battlebitch continued. Gloves came next; what good was fucking a pair of twins if she couldn’t really feel them quivering on her bare skin? Then the loincloth that had already failed at its job of covering her up, and finally her belt with the elaborate chain weapon that had constantly hung from it. It all fell to the floor with a thud, and the Battlebitch stepped up between the twins wearing only her boots, her now-bare hands moving into their hair.

She couldn’t resist guiding her still-drooling cock in between their kiss once more, savoring the feel of their curious tongues as they tasted her along with each other. Her grin was wide and her passions were growing as she studied the two, and while they worked like obedient little fucktoys, she finally spoke up with curiosity in her voice.

“Alright, you two…” She mused, and licked her lips in hungry pondering. “Which one of you gets fucked first?”

It wasn’t a question of which one would get her cock; they both would by the end of the night. Multiple times. She was curious who would volunteer for it first; however, which one would step up and admit they were hungry to feel her mighty inches plunging their depths. Whether it was Theresa’s velvet sex or Thero’s tight, adorable ass...she’d be able to give Tess a full recount of what each one felt like when it was wrapped around her rod by the time morning came, whether Tess wanted to hear it or not.

Thero’s mouth had been occupied by Battlebitch’s sack for most of the evening, but he chose that moment to speak it. It might’ve been the thrill of his sister’s tongue within his mouth or the taste of the Battlebitch’s cum, or even the way that Theresa was fondling with his still-growing rod, but the feminine young man was bold that evening. He gazed up at the warrior with his sea-green eyes and smiled; a bit of cum still clinging to his lips like the hungry boy he had been.

“Me first!” He practically demanded, and moved his hands towards his clothes. He looked towards Theresa with a smile and started to work at his shirt, gesturing for his sister to give him a hand. “If it’s okay with you, sis.” Theresa was kind and loving with her brother as she beamed; her hands moving to work at his trousers as she leaned forward to give him a supportive kiss on the cheek.

“Anything for you, Thero.” She beamed in loving adoration for her brother. “Let’s show her what we can do!”

Siblings working together. Still brought a tear to Battlebitch’s eye.

 

It was moments later that both twins had been stripped down bare; left completely naked before each other. Battlebitch had considered waiting to undress Theresa, but as soon as she saw how flawless and creamy white that Thero’s own naked body was, she just had to see how well his sister matched. The rosy tint to her flesh could be attributed to her passions from when the Battlebitch had charged her and literally ripped the dress from her body, but otherwise the two were a nice match. Thero’s chest was flat and cute while Theresa’s was full and jiggly, and below the waist they each had shaven nethers of their own respective gender. A beautiful pink pussy on Theresa, and a long yet thin cock on Thero. She was wet and he had precum dribbling, ensuring that the pair were all too eager to content. When the Battlebitch moved them to the bed, she realized that the pair had, quite simply, the cutest pair of matching asses she had ever seen. Tight and firm and simply perfect.

She had only seen one ass that could really compare, and it was usually hidden underneath a robe with a tail wagging around it.

The Battlebitch had bent Thero over the edge of the bed, forcing the young man to lift his ass and offer it to her like the slut she was about to turn him into. As she moved up and dropped her wet, throbbing cock squarely atop the cleft of his ass she gestured for his sister to draw near, and a smile spread on her lips.

“Stand on the bed.” Her order was simple, and she pointed for Theresa to do so right overtop her brother. “Feed me that pussy while I fuck your twin’s tight little hole.” Neither Theresa nor Thero were about to resist their hero’s orders, and the two exchanged excited glances as Theresa got into position. The slender girl stepped over her brother and did as commanded, bending down and stretching out her rear, offering her nethers backwards towards the Battlebitch’s face. Her hands moved down and pressed into Thero’s shoulders as she held up her weight, drawing forth an aroused moan from the young man. He’d support her, just as she would do for him. The two were dedicated to watching out for each other, even if those moments were wet, naked, and filled with lust.

Battlebitch just grinned as she pulled back, sliding her cock in between Thero’s cheeks and lining her tip squarely against the sweet pucker of his rear. He was trembling; she could tell from the shake of his rump, and the gasping whimper that left his lips when she lined herself up. Looking forward she could see Theresa’s shaven pussy offered up to her mouth, glistening and practically drooling in excitement. They were both there, offering themselves to the woman that would remember that night forever.

Thero whined as his ass was pierced, though it was easily drowned out by the moaning gasps of his sister as soon as Battlebitch’s strong and eager tongue powered against her folds. The two siblings joined each other in melodiously crying out from the mighty woman’s passions, each of them suddenly penetrated and claimed by her craven and wild lust. A hungry tongue on a wet pussy collected her forbidden flavor, and Thero’s hole was stretched wide and tight across a wet and throbbing member. Thero’s mouth pinched down on the nearby blanket and he clenched it between his teeth; his eyes squinting as he was rammed by every inch of the Battlebitch’s length. He could feel Theresa’s hands sink in harder against his shoulders, her nails digging in while she screamed and yelled and wiggled her ass from side to side in glorious joy.

The twins were nothing what their parents wanted, but they were everything the Battlebitch desired in that night. Thero’s ass was a delight when wrapped around her length and Theresa’s pussy had the flavor of a hot young woman, and she screamed in giggling surprise when Battlebitch unexpectedly flicked her tongue across the girl’s rear. It was a promise of things to come; she wasn’t about to let either of their holes go unfucked that night. The bed creaked under their pressure as the three threw themselves into their passions, and in the madness that followed both Thero and Theresa were caught in the sexual tempest that was the Battlebitch.

Thero was barely done moaning from the cock throbbing within his ass that the Battlebitch pulled out, leaving his rear filled with the thick release of her cream. With the mighty warrior’s cum still clenched within his tight pucker the warrior flipped him over and wrapped her hand around his length, grinning as she tugged it hard, squeezing and pumping it until the boy started to spasm and cream across himself. Covered in his own release and dripping with the warrior’s own out of his pucker, he was certainly not the masculine and powerful man that his father had expected him to be. 

The three lovers threw themselves into their desires, and no sooner did Thero cum did his body get squeezed between the bed and the joining of Theresa and Battlebitch. The warrior had swept his sister down to the bed only to fuck her squarely on top of Thero; caring nothing for the young man’s comfort as he was sandwiched between his own naked sister and the bed. The Battlebitch’s member didn’t seem to ever quell its raging desires; however, for even after she roared in release and filled Theresa’s wet slit with yet another load of cream, she was eager and hungry for more.

It went on like that, and by the end of the evening both twins had sore holes and heavy smiles. The warrior had claimed them each in all the ways she could, and the final climax of the evening had been driven squarely into Thero’s tight, wonderful ass. It had been a bit of creative positioning, but an architectural masterpiece of bedroom antics. She had forced Thero to fuck his own sister in debauched lust and desire, claiming her while she laid flat on her back on the bed. Then, with his tight rear lifted as he submerged his cock into his twin’s folds, she had slid behind him and glided her cock into his already well-used ass. The three had been joined, so firmly and close that Battlebitch could simply grab Theresa’s ankles and pull the girl in, forcing all the proper cocks and holes to draw in tighter. Thero was trapped and sandwiched in glorious pleasure; his cock gripped by the wonderfully tight and inviting entrance of his own twin and his ass pierced by a member that was truly a work of art. By the end of the night he was moaning like a true whore, and cumming in tandem with the Battlebitch. For every bit of cream the warrior fired into his ass he flooded his own sister’s sex, unloading within her in shame and desperation and lust. The blush on both sibling’s faces told the Battlebitch that cumming inside each other had been a new low for them, and she felt proud of that fact.

Very proud. They weren’t an easy pair to force into the depths of new debauchery.

“Relax, Thero.” Battlebitch had teased the boy, ruffling his hair from behind and thrusting forward with her hips, making him squeal against the tip of her cock once more. She even leaned forward and kissed his cheek, fondly. “If she gets knocked up, it could just as easily be mine.” It was something for the two to think about months from now, if Theresa’s belly was growing and they were left with the guilt that he had possibly seeded her.

True to form, that was the extent of the Battlebitch’s kindnesses to the two for that evening. With her cock spent and both twins thoroughly used and exhausted, she had collected her gear and looked to the two naked twins still laying in the bed. They could have the tavern room for the evening; she could always crash with Tess for the night. It was...awkward sometimes, waking up next to people she didn’t plan to see again. That was the life of an adventurer, though. The life of a true hero.

Or so she told herself.

When Battlebitch left Thero and Theresa the two siblings had fallen into each other’s arms, seemingly content with the knowledge that they could cuddle bare against each other until morning. The warrior woman whistled as she made her way down the hall to Tess’ quarters, carrying her belt and chain weapon over one arm, and the rest of her clothes under the other. She strolled naked save for her boots; completely uncaring who would come across her at three in the morning. They’d just earn themselves a quick fuck if they did, after all.

Tess had left the door open; long since knowing Battlebitch’s routine. Once the warrior stepped inside the room she looked to see the Felpin laying on the only bed in the room, sleeping peacefully with her back turned towards the door. Though she had to squint, the Battlebitch could see the mark of Felpin ears sticking out from the wrappings of Tess’ mask, and the flowing, occasional twitch of the girl’s long cat tail as it hung from just above her rear. A smile formed on the warrior’s face, and she made her way slowly over towards the bed. She had almost joined her friend right then and there, until she remembered something Tess had told her after an uncomfortable and downright painful morning.

“If I ever wake up and you’re laying naked beside me again, I’m going to pour wasp venom in your ears.”

From Tess, that was damn near baby talk. Still, Battlebitch didn’t want to push the issue, and so she afforded her friend the decency of getting herself dressed before joining her. A simple pair of baggy sleeping trousers and a cotton chestpiece that left her muscular arms exposed, yet covered her full breasts. Once she was decent she moved to lay down, and her great form came behind Tess’ smaller body, taking great care not to lay on the tail.

She spooned her dear friend from behind, and the Felpin’s tail slipped across her waist. Tess was dressed as she was most nights; a pair of panties and a simple bra. Since she had revealed her true race to Battlebitch she had gotten more comfortable, letting her tail and ears free to the open air when they weren’t in public. She still wore her mask; however, and layers upon layers of cloth covered her face and obscured everything but her eyes and the lights of her cat-like eyes. The woman stirred gently as she felt a powerful arm around her, and she grumbled slightly as she felt her friend’s massive friend behind her.

“...you’re wearing clothes?” She asked in an accusatory fashion, not bothering to look back or lift a hand to show Battlebitch any affection. The warrior just chuckled and nodded, and squeezed her stubborn friend closer.

“Fully.” She murmured, and moved to bury her face against the Felpin’s rich purple hair. Her eyes closed and she laid contently there, whispering against the other woman’s frame. “Thanks for helping me tonight. You’re the best.” The noise that came from Tess was pretty much indecipherable, but it was the sort of constant frustrated murmuring that meant the Felpin understood her sentiment. Battlebitch just beamed, and buried herself in with a smile. As she prepared to doze with her best friend in her arms, she couldn’t resist moving a hand down to brush her fingers down the length of her bunny-soft, black cat tail.

“G’night, Tess.” She whispered, her fingers petting down the fur.

“...get your hand off my tail, you whore-scented miscreant.”

“Fair enough, pal. Fair enough.”

End of Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter of Battlebitch! :D
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) for updates!


	9. The Forgetful Fuckcabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another fairy forest and another damn fairy orgy, because that's all the little things tend to do. When Battlebitch opts out of the fun for the night she and Tess discover a visitor's cabin in the woods that offers a compelling prospect. A cabin that literally wipes the short-term memory of people leaving it, ensuring that whatever happens in the Forgetful Fuckcabin STAYS in the Forgetful Fuckcabin.
> 
> ...Forgetful Fuckcabin Forgetful Fuckcabin Forgetful Fuckcabin. I just really like the name.

Rise of the Battlebitch  
Chapter 9: Forgetful Fuckcabin  
-By Drace Domino

Tess laid awake early in the morning, a stark contrast to her usual cat-like tendencies. Staring at the ceiling, the memories of what transpired the night before still clawed at her. The smell of sex was thick in the room as a testament to just how hard and heavy it had been, and she could still feel an ache in her joints both humanoid and feline. The base of her tail hurt.

Who pulled a girl’s tail during sex? Seriously. What kind of rude shit was that?

Not that she really expected much else. Tess glanced over to the person lying beside her, only to notice she was still half within their arms. Toned and muscular biceps surrounded her tiny body, keeping her close, protected, and safe. Tess swallowed nervously as she moved up a hand, brushing her thin fingers lightly through the front of her most recent lover’s dark locks.

“...f...fucking unbelieveable.” She whispered, her brow furrowed as one of her ears twitched. The Felpin woman smacked her lips idly together, fighting off a yawn as she continued to toy with her lover’s hair. A few black locks twisted around one of her fingers only to uncoil again, and from behind her Tess could hear the sound of her tail striking the floor of the cabin, idly battering against the wood as she idly stared. A gently wagging tail was a sign of contentment, and sometimes the tail just...knew better.

“...maybe a few more minutes.” She whispered, and lowered her head once more to the shoulder of her muscular, mighty lover. If the tail thought she was content and happy, then maybe she was content and happy. Her hands moved up, caressing along the slope of her new lover’s shoulders, before squeezing herself down and burying against their chest.

It was warm. And likely would be until they stepped outside, only for it all to vanish.

 

It had all begun when their group stepped into a mysterious forest, nicknamed by the less-than-creative locals the...Mysterious Forst. Literally Forst; since most of the backwoods yokels living nearby where almost critically illiterate. In all honesty Tess was surprised they had only left out one letter. There had been tales and rumors about some dark evil deep within the forest, but once the three women ventured within to explore the cause of the disturbances, everything became all too clear.

“For the love of Egoph the Devourer,” Tess grunted, folding her arms across her chest as she stared ahead at her. “Literally every time there’s problems ‘in the woods,’ it’s because of a damned fae orgy.”

“...yep. Exactly every time.” Battlebitch couldn’t deny it; the proof was right in front of them. They had gone deep into the woods and followed a buzz of elaborate noise, eventually finding their way to a small clearing that was packed full of naked pixies and fairies, as well as a few things that not even the Battlebitch recognized. She pointed towards a pile a few feet away, where a dozen or so pixies were climbing on one bizarre creature’s cock. “...what’s the cricket thing? Is that a bug gnome? Are there bug gnomes?”

“I wouldn’t know, my people live in the desert.” Tess grumbled irritably, standing close to Battlebitch for some element of protection. She wasn’t particularly interested to find out what the ‘cricket thing’ was, or what its cock tasted like. And knowing fae, the offer would be made before too long. “The horniest thing we run into out there is the occasional djinn with a hard-on.” The Felpin woman sighed underneath her mask and clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, sighing slightly at everything surrounding her. After a moment she glanced over towards the Battlebitch, arching a hidden eye as she regarded her. “I can only imagine that you’ll be joining them? Should I make camp and prepare to dose myself with sleeping powder so I can actually manage to rest through the sound of a beehive literally getting fucked?”

Battlebitch pondered it; it was clear that she did. One of her powerful hands moved up to rest on her chin, and she rubbed it idly for a moment, before surprisingly shaking her head.

“Nah, I’m good.” She blurted out suddenly, much to Tess’ surprise. She glanced over at her friend and gave her a little shrug, before clapping her on the back with a smile. “That slutty mom back at town gave me a real workout. I’ve never seen a woman over forty be so into...shall we say…” She paused, trying to find the proper term for such an elegant act. “...licking my bal-”

“Cinnastix, you can come out. Do your thing and keep it away from us.” Tess cut off Battlebitch, and moved a hand up to wake the fairy up. Cinnastix, as she so often was, was in the middle of napping squarely in between Battlebitch’s breasts. Using the two firm pillows as a comfortable place to rest, she hadn’t even noticed the sounds, sights, or most surprising to Tess, the smell of the nearby fae orgy. She didn’t wake up until Tess’ fingers suddenly beat against the top edge of Battlebitch’s breasts, forcing them to bounce and shake and start to rouse her to consciousness.

“W...Whazza...nnnmmmmmaaaa…” Cinnastix was cute in waking up; as much as Tess hated to admit. The tiny blonde stretched her mouth out wide in an elaborate yawn and her arms spanned out from one extreme to the other, her breasts popping up from in between Battlebitch’s as she started to rise. “...time for dinner yet, Tess-a-dooWHOOOOBOY WHAT’S THAT AWESOME SMELL?”

Tess just pinched the bridge of her nose, her shoulders rising as the madness began. She turned her back on the ongoing orgy and left Cinnastix to figure it out for herself, for as the Felpin could be heard murmuring underneath her breath she didn’t have the patience to deal with such “ridiculous frivolity and outright orcshit” in that moment. Battlebitch was more understanding, and after helping Cinnastix out of her breasts she gestured to the fae orgy; a wild mass of buzzing swarms constantly whimpering and cumming.

“Looks like a job for you, cutie.” Battlebitch beamed, and leaned down to rub the tip of her nose idly against her little friend. Cinnastix beamed and rubbed back, smiling wide at the affection shown from her larger often-lover. “Have fun, okay? Tess and I will get you before we leave in the morning.”

“Okay, Beebee!” Cinnastix chirped, and her wings beat hard to lift her into the air. She waved her fingers towards the two women as she started to fly backwards, buzzing towards the swarm of naked fae eager for just one more. “Bye Tess-a-doodle! See you best friends forever and ever in the morning!”

Battlebitch moved to stand near Tess, who was already trying to force herself into a clearing away from the horny pixies. Her arms folded across her chest as she watched Cinnastix fly into the swarm, and gently tapped an elbow into Tess’ waist, beaming.

“Look at her. Already naked and getting eaten out by the cricket thing.”

“She’s always naked, and the latter doesn’t surprise me at all.” Tess grumbled. “Now help me push through this clearing, I don’t want to be downwind of this while I sleep.”

Battlebitch paused, took a breath, and slowly nodded.

“...yeah.” She admitted, thoughtfully. “Yeah, good idea. Smells like wet leaves. Wet with fairy cum. Like a gross salad.”

 

Battlebitch and Tess didn’t have to travel far before they found an appropriate place to rest for the evening. Just like the last fairy settlement they had been to there was a small wooden cottage set up specifically for the comfort of human visitors, and true to form it was far enough away from the orgy to be a peaceful place to lay one’s head if they weren’t joining in the fun. Though the fae of the woods were wild, sex-crazed maniacs, they were at least considerate to people that didn’t want to play. Mostly.

“Wha...What the...get the fuck out of there!” Tess was suddenly roaring with anger as she reached down below the waistline of her belt. She pulled aside the flap of her tunic and stuffed her hand straight down the front of her pants, rummaging until she found a little intruder. She pulled out a cute brunette pixie wearing what Tess could only describe as “pixie glasses,” two large dewdrops positioned perfectly on her eyes. The fairy just giggled happily and waggled a hand that had just recently been violating Tess’ turf, and the Felpin growled angrily as she tightened her grip. “Think that’s funny?! You’re lucky I don’t stuff you in a bottle!” With that, the Felpin threw the fairy back towards the way they came, letting her fly away to join her friends. Once she was sure there were no more pixies, fairies, spriggs, or nymphs roaming around inside of her robe, Tess approached the front of the cabin where Battlebitch was already standing. “These fucking things. They make you look like you have self-control.”

“Yeah, they’re real party pixies.” Battlebitch grinned, before gazing back at Tess. “C’mere. Look at this.” Tess drew near to find what her friend was gesturing to; an odd plaque positioned squarely on the front door of the cabin. On it there were words written in the common script, engraved in a metal plate and looking quite professional indeed.

“...the Forgetful Fuckcabin.” Tess read it aloud, rubbing her head through the thick purple hood sitting overtop it. “Sounds like a name a fae would come up with.”

“Yeah, but look underneath it.” Battlebitch pointed further, to an inscription under the cabin’s name. She cleared her throat, reading it aloud for her friend’s benefit. “Weary travellers of two or more / You could use a happy break for sure / Things that happen in this cabin’s walls / Won’t be recalled in the morning at all.”

Tess, her interested piqued, leaned in beside her friend and read the rest of the inscription. Her voice was solid and steady and practically a monotone, outwardly refusing to say the verse in rhyme as she spoke.

“So play and laugh and enjoy yourselves without worrying about guilt up on the shelf.” There was no melody to her voice in any way. “Enjoy this night in our forest free and have lots of sex in a big…” She blinked, and continued to read. “...that thing where lots of people have sex together at once.”

“Huh.” Battlebitch mused. “Sort of breaks the rhyme, doesn’t it?”

“You ever get the feeling that fae are just the spirits of the stupidest people on the planet?” Tess grunted, and gestured towards the door. “What’s this supposed to mean, anyway? Some dumb fairy nonsense?”

“Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?” Came battlebitch’s response. The muscular, tall warrior stepped forward with a smile, opening the door as she prepared to step inside. “Anything that happens in the Forgetful Fuckcabin won’t be remembered when we leave it. It’s like a one-night-stand without the awkwardness after. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Tess could already tell exactly where Battlebitch was going with it, and she scowled as she folded her arms across her chest.

“...I’ll sleep outside.” She responded simply, and turned on a heel. “Have fun pounding off and not remembering why your hair’s stuck together in the morning.”

“Please, Tess, I aim for my mouth if I’m slamming fist.” Battlebitch waved dismissively, and moved a hand out to take her friend by the shoulder. The broad shouldered warrior beamed as she held Tess firmly in place, forcing the jingling of the girl’s alchemist backpack to stop as she came to a halt. Her voice was supportive and friendly, but she wasn’t trying to hide for a second exactly what was on her mind. “C’mon, Tess...think of it. You and me. Us, together. And in the morning we wouldn’t even remember it.”

“...then what’s the point of doing it?”

“Tess...if you have to ask that, you need it more than you know.” Battlebitch sighed, and squeezed her friend’s shoulder. It was a little odd, openly begging a woman to slip into a magical amnesia house to have a quick romp with her, but the Battlebitch had been trying to catch the Felpin’s attention for months. “What’s the big deal? We’ve already had sex once.”

“Once. In each other’s bodies.” Tess grumbled, glancing over her shoulder. “And it was...so disconcerting I doubt that even the Abstract Ass-shack-”

“Forgetful Fuckcabin.”

“-that even the Forgetful Fuckcabin could wipe my memory of the event!” Tess shook her shoulder hard, pushing the other woman’s hand off of her shoulder for the instant. Battlebitch blinked, and watched as Tess started to make her way down the path once more. Everything was slipping away, a rare chance to be with Tess, to live out desires she had been clinging to for some time. The thick-rodded warrior suddenly reached out a hand again, calling out for her friend as she spoke up over the sound of the distant fairy orgy.

“I’ll tell you my real name!” She called for her, her cheeks darkening at the promise. When she saw Tess halt in her tracks, Battlebitch’s muscles tightened and she spoke up again, quietly, almost shyly. “...and you can let me see underneath the mask. Sex or not, I know you want me to. You want someone to.”

Tess was still and quiet for a long moment, a hand slipping up to the thick layers of cloth crisscrossing over her face. The mummy-esque wrappings were a part of her life these days, just as much as the thick hood or the alchemist backpack. She hid more secrets than merely being a Felpin in a land of humans, and what laid underneath Tess’ mask remained a mystery she had kept hidden from all of her dearest friends. Not that she had dear friends. 

“...c’mon, Tess.” Battlebitch practically whimpered, and held a hand out for Tess to take. “We don’t...I can’t believe I’m saying this, but...we don’t have to have sex. We really don’t. I just...we need to say some things. And we’ll never have a better time to say ‘em.”

At least, there’d be no better time that would let them keep things hidden and in check. They were essentially given a gift of complete deniability that evening, and Battlebitch would’ve done anything in that moment to fully embrace it.

And...despite all of her best instincts, Tess did too. The Felpin woman’s head turned to glance at the warrior standing on the porch, and underneath the layer of her robes her tail swished idly from side to side, the only noticeable motion of such being a slight bump in the fabric that rolled to and fro. Tess took a long, deep breath through the fabric of her mask, and finally spoke in a slightly muffled, yet appeased tone.

“...I suppose if nothing else, I can strike you in your undercarriage and run outside, leaving us both completely clueless as to why you’re experiencing abdominal pain.”

Battlebitch beamed, and closed her legs a little, as if it would offer her any level of actual protection.

“Glad to hear it.” She beamed, and gestured towards the door. “...that you’re joining me. Not that you’re considering hitting me in the balls.”

 

The door was gently shut behind them, and Tess allowed her hand to linger on the door knob. The Forgetful Fuckcabin was quiet and windowless, likely to give the inhabitants privacy with whatever it was they decided to do. The enchantment described on the front of the cabin meant that from the second they step foot inside until the time they left would essentially be time lost to the ether; wiped memories that would neither labor or trouble anyone in the morning. It was a freeing notion, for sure, though Tess admitted that she didn’t feel very different when the door closed. At least, not particularly forgetful. She certainly felt different, though that was likely because of the way Battlebitch was looking at her.

The warrior woman stood just a few feet into the room, her arms crossed before her impressive chest and a confident smile on her face. A few locks of her dark black hair were dangling before her eyes, and she had a brow arched calmly as she regarded the Felpin woman that she had come to rely on so very much. Behind her sat a comfortable-looking bed and a small table with a few chairs; apparently the fairies of the Mysterious Forst wanted their visitors to be comfortable while they made horrible mistakes that would haunt them if they were ever remembered.

“So...here we are.” Battlebitch spoke up, grinning a little. She even tightened her muscles in an obvious display, trying and failing to subtly flex. Sure, the muscle tone was there and it looked damned good, but Tess was far too smart to think that her flexing state just naturally happened. Battlebitch was strong, but she wasn’t a damned ogre warlord.

“Yes. Here we are.” Tess spoke up, voice muffled through the mask. She slumped her alchemist sack against the door, letting it jingle and settle into place before the tiny woman started to approach. Her robes and hood settled against her large frame as she stepped up to her old friend, her tail swishing underneath the back frame of her robe and her ears flattened underneath her hood. She moved her hands up, idly adjusting the wrappings on her face before narrowing her gaze on the Battlebitch. “...I feel like telling you that this is a one time thing is probably pointless, isn’t it? Seeing as how when we step foot outside in the morning, it-”

“It’ll all go away.” Battlebitch interrupted, and stepped up to her friend with a kindness in her eyes that Tess found surprising. The woman practically towered over Tess in her height and her strength, but it was with a gentle pair of hands that she moved up, grabbing the edge of the Felpin’s hood and slowly pulling it back. Purple hair cascaded out from underneath and sticking straight up from both sides were a pair of black feline ears, the proof of Tess’ true lineage. The Felpin woman, her face still completely wrapped in her layers of masking cloth, swallowed nervously and tried to find words to offer. When she stumbled, Battlebitch was there with another whisper for her friend. “...but one night is better than none. There’s a lot that I want to say.”

The two women gazed at each other, Battlebitch’s eyes studying Tess’ through the mask, gazing at her yellow, feline pupils. They could only be clearly seen at close distance, and Battlebitch was almost as close to her friend as she ever had been in that moment. With the knowledge that there was indeed a lot to say between them hanging in the air, suddenly the two were struck with silence. Not even Battlebitch’s bluster or Tess’ stubborn nature could force either woman to speak, at least until the Felpin alchemist mused in a thoughtful tone.

“Look, just...like a bandage. Quick. We’ll say what we need to say. Same time.”

“Right.” Battlebitch breathed out a sigh of relief, her heart racing and courage pumping in her chest. “So...on three, okay? One…”

Tess’ body was nervous and tight, her hands moving to hold against Battlebitch’s powerful waist.

“Two…”

Battlebitch’s hands found a spot on Tess’ shoulders, holding her dearest friend near. She cleared her throat, and spoke the final countdown.

“Three! Tess, I love y-”

“Battlebitch, I hate y-”

The two women didn’t get their sentences out of their mouth, suddenly snapping their gaze to each other and staring face to face. To say the moment was awkward would be an understatement, and it only became more so as the two suddenly pushed apart, blabbering and endlessly chattering as they attempted to cover themselves.

“I didn’t mean that! I meant it like a comrade!” Battlebitch hurried blurted out, her cheeks red as she waved her hands from side to side. “You’re like...a big axe wielding dwarf to me! Sturdy!”

“I didn’t mean hate like hate!” Tess was sounding even more panicked than Battlebitch, fretting as her ears puffed up and the back of her robe was trembling. It was very likely that underneath it, her long feline tail had done what cattails did when they were scared, namely twitching rapidly while looking like a fuzzy python. “I meant hate as in you make me so damned angry, but I...but I…”

“No no, you hate me, you said it! It’s cool, I understand!” Battlebitch blathered, the woman suddenly feeling nowhere near confident. “Who wouldn’t hate me?! I’m a big stupid slut, you say so yourself!”

“Y...You’re...You’re not-”

“Yes I am, Tess!”

“...okay, you are, but…” Tess’s hands went into her purple hair, tugging them as she stomped against the Forgetful Fuckcabin’s floor. “Just...Just stop freaking out and listen to me!”

“I’m not freaking out! You’re the one whose ears look like they were raped by a lightning bolt!”

Tess frantically tried to smooth down the frizz of her ears, but as long as she was agitated it was entirely out of her control. The Felpin woman finally collected enough of her resolve to advance on Battlebitch, her voice rising in the Forgetful Fuckcabin as she reached out, grabbing ahold of the massive woman’s wrists and pulling her hands down. She forced Battlebitch’s gaze, and spoke in a tone that was ringing with authority and presence. Battlebitch was a big, dumb dray animal...and sometimes she had to be handled as such.

“Listen to me. Battlebitch, here!” She even clicked her tongue like she would to get the attention of a donkey, or a mule. Or a enormous-cocked amazon that was clearly suffering in the awkward moment. When she had Battlebitch settled and the warrior’s gaze upon her once more, Tess finally spoke out with a softer voice that was still muffled through her mask. “...let’s start with something simpler. You promised me a name, right?”

Battlebitch blinked at that, and for the moment forgot about the awkwardness between herself and her friend. For the moment there was no mention of love and hate, only the fact that she had made the woman a promise. A promise she would keep, or she’d never hear the end of it.

...or...she would, most likely, since they were planning on forgetting the whole awkward night ever happened.

“Y...You’re right. Right.” The warrior finally settled, and gazed at Tess with a slight smirk to the corner of her lips. “Not that it’s much of a reveal. I mean...it’s not a mystery with a lot of impact. Just a name. So what, yeah?” She shrugged her arms out, and blurted it out as simply as she could. “My name’s Kreth.”

Tess’ yellow eyes simply blinked underneath her mask.

“Kreth.” She nodded, and let the name sit on her tongue. It was simple and short, and suited her well. Despite herself Tess found her lips turning to a smile as she let the name sit in her mouth, and she moved a hand up to Battlebitch’s dark locks. Her fingers slipped into some of the black hair dangling before the warrior’s face, and she pulled it back, tucking it behind one of the larger woman’s ears. “...Kreth. I like it.” She nodded, simply. “Felpin names are short, too. We have difficulty with complex punctuations before our primary teeth come in. Why do you hide it?”

Battlebitch shrugged a little, though she couldn’t hide the tiny smile at hearing it spoken by her dearest friend. She looked almost shy in that moment; nearly endearing and sweet were she not a berserk, fuck-crazed amazon with more inches than morals.

“It’s my Mom’s name for me.” Battlebitch offered, simply. There was a trace of sadness in her eyes and more than just a little bit of shame as she spoke, enough to wipe the tiny smile that crept across her lips. “...in the Northern woodlands where I grew up, it’s a local word in their tongue.”

“Charming.” Tess smiled under her mask, without any trace of sarcasm. To think that her friend would have a cute, colloquial name given by a doting mother. “What does it mean? Wait, let me guess. ‘Strong.’ No! Hmm…’Warrior.’” She mused, rubbing her chin idly as she took one last guess. “No...no mother wants her child to be a warrior. It means…’Treasure.’”

“It means garbage, Tess.” Battlebitch bluntly offered. “It literally means garbage.”

“What?!” Tess stammered, blinking at the massive woman. “What the hell?! Why would you tell me that?! That’s a horrible story!”

“You wanted to know, didn’t you?”

“You have a horrible mother!”

“Tell me about it!”

Their shouting once again filled the cabin as Tess’ attempt to diffuse the situation between them failed, only by dragging up more awkwardness. The Felpin woman pinched the bridge of her nose and slid her hands up towards her temples, rubbing them as she tried to focus.

“For Warmgut’s sakes.” She murmured, taking in vain the name of the Felpin god of laying in the sun with an exposed belly. “This is going just horrible, isn’t it?”

“...s’not great, yeah.” Battlebitch blurted out, and sighed. She kicked idly at the floor, and bit down on her bottom lip. “...you want to go outside and come back in? Try again?”

“We’ll just go over the same mistakes because we won’t remember making them.” Tess grunted, and shot a glance back towards the Battlebitch. She sighed, and turned once more to her friend. Though the evening had already been awkward they were both there for a reason; and frankly, it was a reason that Tess wanted more than she would’ve admitted. Though she had resisted the Forgetful Fuckcabin’s intention now that she was standing there she wanted to experience it, and moreover she wanted to settle things between herself and the amazon, even if for a night. “Look, Kre---Battlebitch.” She sighed, gazing up at the woman. “There’s only one thing that can save this night.”

“...what’s that?” Battlebitch bit down on her bottom lip, gazing at her friend. Tess’ hands moved up, grabbing the edge of her robe. She pulled at the snaps keeping the front of it open, and in a quick and fluid motion suddenly let it draw out, exposing her naked front.

“Tits.” She responded bluntly, in terms Battlebitch could understand. “That’s what we’re here for, right? To fuck out this tension between us? Well...here I am, you insufferable amazon bitch. You’ve been bragging since the day we met about what a good match you’d be for me, and now’s your chance to fucking prove it. Let’s do this thing.”

Battlebitch stared; the color draining from her cheeks as she gawked openly at the image before her.

“...kay.”

 

The rest of Tess’ robe didn’t stay hanging off of her shoulders for very long. Battlebitch quickly stepped forward, any awkwardness or tension between the two women immediately folding behind them once the warrior took in the sight of her friend’s naked form. There was the instant appeal of what Battlebitch in the past could only have considered forbidden fruit; the fact that Tess was at the same time the woman closest to her and the one she couldn’t touch suddenly coming to a head. Her hands were trembling as she moved to disrobe her friend fully, letting the heavy layers of robes and pockets lay at Tess’ ankles and allow her naked frame to be fully revealed. Hands that had groped thousands of breasts and hundreds of tight peasant girl asses were now almost shaking as Battlebitch put her hands on her friend’s waist, holding her and feeling the slender creature take in a breath from the contact. Behind Tess’ naked and slender frame the Felpin woman’s tail hung down; a smooth black that whipped idly back and forth completely without Tess’ intention.

“I...ah...fucking amazing.” Battlebitch whispered, gazing at her friend. “I didn’t really get to...y’know...see it when I was inside it before. I mean...not inside but...occupying.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure the moment you disrobe would be momentous for me, too, had I not seen your cock flopping around the head of every doe-eyed whore on land or sea like some sort of purple moon.” Tess’ response came muffled as usual, though for a moment she caught the venom in her tongue. She took a deep breath, and moved her hands up just far enough to rest them against Battlebitch’s bare stomach just underneath her leather chestpiece. “...I mean...thanks.”

Battlebitch grinned and nodded, licking her lips as she drew a little closer to her friend. There was only one thing on Tess that needed yet to be removed; the wrappings around her face. The mystery of what the Felpin woman looked like was soon to be revealed to her, and Battlebitch’s hands moved up carefully, reaching for her friend’s delicately wrapped final boundary.

“W-Wai---” Tess’ immediate and expected resistance was quelled gently as Battlebitch made a shushing noise, her fingers taking ahold of the fabric and slowly starting to pull it free. Her motions were tender and remarkably gentle despite the barbarian’s great strength and size, and as she began to undress her best friend’s face, she whispered once more to her in a soft and equally soothing tone.

“It’s okay. I won’t remember in the morning.” She promised, her brow bending in as she worked. Thread by thread she unwrapped Tess’ bindings; taking the fabric away from her face and revealing more of Tess’ cream colored skin. “...and whatever’s underneath, it doesn’t change how I feel.”

Tess swallowed a bit, nervousness resting in the pit of her belly as she gave an accepting nod. While Battlebitch continued to pull the fabric up and away from Tess’ face the Felpin just took a long, deep breath and held it in, her skin lining with goosebumps and her heart racing.

As it turned out, Battlebitch didn’t get her mask all the way off. Not at first, at least. She only managed to pull the deep purple wrappings away from Tess’ throat and the lower half of her face, just underneath the line of her nose. There, she couldn’t possibly resist any more.

Battlebitch pushed forward, pressing her lips against Tess’, taking the opportunity in case it didn’t come by again.

The Felpin woman was utterly shocked at first; gasping into the kiss of the brutish amazon while her mask was still clinging to half of her face. Her eyes and nose were covered by the excess that Battlebitch had removed, and now she faced the strong presence of the taller woman’s mouth hungrily moving in against her own. True to Battlebitch’s nature the woman only barely understood the final nuances of slow seduction and Tess had just a second to savor the kiss before the woman’s tongue was in her mouth, attacking hers like she was raiding a village. Still...even if the kiss was only slow for a second, Tess couldn’t help but reason that it was a fine second indeed.

The two pressed in close; Tess’ bare hands moving up and down Battlebitch’s exposed stomach, exploring the remarkable muscles of the woman that had stood beside her for so very long. She drew in a long, deep breath as she stood against her towering friend, her fingers moving over Battlebitch’s powerful frame to caress along her waist, finally finding a place to hang against the edge of her belt. The warrior wore revealing armor that kept most of her legs and stomach exposed, though what little attire she wore could be easily compromised with a few quick strikes of clever Felpin fingers. For the moment; however, she let her hands simply rest as Battlebitch continued to kiss her. She wanted no distractions in that moment...nothing to turn either her or the warrior’s attention away from what would happen when her mask was finally removed.

The kiss left both women breathless, and when Battlebitch pulled away she took with her the rest of the fabric covering Tess’ eyes. For the first time under Battlebitch’s gaze Tess was completely exposed, wearing but a pair of thick boots that went halfway up her calves. No hoods. No bulky alchemist backpack. No mask. Just ears, tail, and skin.

And Battlebitch stared, dumbfounded. She and Tess continued to hold each other as they stood close, their hands resting against each other’s frame, but for a moment the passion paused. Just long enough for Battlebitch to stare at what she found underneath her friend’s mask.

“Is...Is that…”

“Yes, it is.” Tess responded with a scowl; one that Battlebitch could see for the first time ever. She fidgeted briefly, one of her furry ears twitching as she shifted back and forth in her position. “Y...You can either stare at it all fucking night, or you can move past it and we can enjoy this.”

“Oh, I’m past it.” Battlebitch lied. She wasn’t. She had so many questions. So many damned questions that she wouldn’t be able to press the other woman for in the morning. But when presented with the choice of asking prying questions about the mystery under the mask or getting a piece of adorable Felpin tail...it was a damned easy decision. “Fuck it. You’re still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

That time, she wasn’t lying.

Tess could only swallow a blush, and wonder if Battlebitch’s words would be the same if her mystery was ever revealed outside of the walls of the Forgetful Fuckcabin.

A question, like the identity of what laid underneath those thin wrappings of fabric, for another time.

 

It was mere moments later that all of their clothes laid in a nearby pile, both Battlebitch and Tess’ alike. The two had retired to the comfortable bed that the fairies of the Mysterious Forst were kind enough to provide, and after months of long waiting the moment between them had finally arrived. Though she was nervous Tess knew enough to cling to the spell of the Forgetful Fuckcabin; to hold onto the knowledge that in the morning, whatever transpired would be erased. It’d be like she had never let her walls down at all.

The two were in the middle of a deep kiss, Battlebitch’s tongue probing against Tess’ as she loomed overtop her friend. Her muscular frame overshadowed the smaller Felpin’s, and she was gentle in her treatment of her, allowing one hand to paw down the woman’s waist while the other cradled just behind her head. She kept the kiss close, and even though she ached from the weight of a throbbing length between her legs that desperately wanted to drink of her lover, she wasn’t about to rush things. She had waited too damned long.

Every now and again her member bobbed down, the head of it pressing against Tess’ flat belly and leaving a mark of precum for its presence. Each instance it happened left both women trembling in shock and surprise, their lips turning to smiles through the kiss and their excitement building. Tess’ hands were exploring the massive woman’s frame like they never had before, showing appreciative for the muscles and the scars and the toned, dark flesh. Whether she was fawning her fingers over one of Battlebitch’s remarkable biceps or simply breathing in the scent of the warrior’s hair, she felt a happy contentment that she could scarcely reme-

Purr purr purr.

The kiss broke as Tess winced, her lips pulling back and her eyes shutting tight. Her cheeks were burning red, embarrassment lining her features as the noise subconsciously came from the back of her throat. One of her black ears twitched and she gripped Battlebitch’s muscles tighter, trying to swallow the noise down without even a trace of success. Battlebitch just grinned at that, and let one hand move up to smooth her fingers down the side of Tess’ cheek.

“...purr for people you hate, hmm?” She asked, a lazy smile crooked against her cheek. She leaned in close to kiss at Tess’ throat, her lips drifting back and forth over the spots where the vibrating were strongest. Naturally, they only became more intense with each press of her warm, eager mouth. Though she was highly embarrassed from her primal response to their affection, Tess simply folded her hands into Battlebitch’s hair and whispered in a soft voice.

“You know I don’t hate you.” She whispered, gently. “...at least not really. You...are…” She sighed, and pulled the warrior’s head up, just enough to gaze into her eyes. This was the moment that Tess had partly rued and partly anticipated. The moment when all of her walls broke down, and she admitted to things that had ached in her for a long time. A moment that she had dreamt of and feared coming for weeks. She pulled in close, and kissed the corner of Battlebitch’s lips, whispering idly against her friend’s mouth. “...you’re all I have. So you want to shut your ignorant howler and fucking make love already?”

Battlebitch just grinned, and nodded as she pulled herself into position.

The press of her thick cockhead was enough to startle Tess at first; it was one thing to see how big it was going into random peasant girls, boys, and that asexual plant creature that one time, but it was a totally different thing to feel it pressed against her folds directly. She gripped Battlebitch’s shoulders and gave a nod to the other woman, and after a moment of teasing hesitation Battlebitch pushed her hips forward, spearing her friend on the edge of her long, thick length. A groan from the Felpin filled the room as she was claimed by her large-cocked friend, her folds spreading around Battlebitch’s length and coating her in her sweet, sticky nectar. The two women whimpered, their foreheads pressing against each other as each of them savored and relished the tightness that now bound them.

“...I...technically I knew I could take it because of a few months ago…” Tess breathed out, remembering the day they swapped bodies against their intent. She swallowed, her chest heaving nervously as she did so. “...but I...I didn’t expect it to be so…”

“Tight.” Battlebitch whispered, and kissed against Tess’ throat once more. “You’re so...you’re the tightest I’ve ever had…” Tess just scoffed.

“You fuck anything that moves.” She hissed, her nails digging in against Battlebitch’s shoulders. “I’m sure that’s either exaggeration or complete orcshi-waaaaagh!”

Tess’ head threw back as Battlebitch suddenly started, pulling her hips back and dragging her cock to have just the tip tightly wrapped around by Tess’ warm folds. The woman went into a pattern instantly once she had begun, the dream of fucking her best friend finally a reality, and her body unable to resist. From the very first pull Tess was practically unable to speak and Battlebitch joined her in her relative silence; both women able to do little more than offer hard and guttural grunts as they pulled and pushed against one another in hungry delight. Tess’ legs rose up and made the attempt to wrap around Battlebitch’s powerful waist, her boots linking behind her friend’s back and holding on, making sure that the warrior never pulled back far enough to risk her member slipping out.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh as the two women joined for the first time in their native bodies, and Tess’ hands stretched out, taking Battlebitch’s hair within her grip and pulling her face down, forcing a kiss against her with a growing hunger. She was a stubborn cat that often didn’t ever admit anything even close to affection, but in that moment it was clear that she didn’t just want Battlebitch atop her, she craved her. Her kiss was desperate and lewd and aching with passion as she trailed her tongue back and forth over the other woman’s, purring without any trace of shame as she continued to be rutted with that powerful, think length. The room was already getting hot and was laced with the scent of their joining, and it was only going to get much hotter and much, much thicker.

From the position on the bed the two started to shift after a while; Tess’ legs untangling from around Battlebitch’s waist as she rolled around on the bed. As she took a position on her hands and knees Battlebitch’s cock fell out of her entrance, glistening with nectar and chilled by the outside air. As soon as she was in position the warrior pressed in against her from behind, slipping her member deep inside and soon claiming her the way she surmised all Felpins mated. As she had at Tess from behind she wrapped one powerful arm around her waist, while the other hand moved up, first caressing her tiny breasts and then finally sweeping up to hold her throat. It was a gentle but possessive grip, and as she did it the warrior squeezed her breasts against Tess’ back and fucked her with short, quick strikes that left both of them whimpering. Tess merely let her fingers dig in against the sheets underneath them, her tail twitching and her ears shifting from side to side, every inch of her coiled and tight around the woman she had waited so long to be with. She was almost sorry she’d forget it all in the morning, because...damn. God damn.

Peasant girls didn’t deserve something so thick, skilled, or passionate.

The noise of flesh slapping on flesh grew even louder as Battlebitch claimed her friend from behind, holding onto her tightly just as Tess’ hole was drawn close around her shaft. After a few moments of rough crashing into her rear Battlebitch pulled back and released the grip of her arms, finding other places for her hands to rest. By straightening out her back she was able to push herself deeper into Tess, and she let her cock squeeze in as tight as it could, hilting her as she rolled her hips slowly back and forth. She didn’t pull out or thrust for the moment, she was content to just sway her hips and feel the other woman gripping and squeezing around her member like a vice. And Battlebitch’s eyes continued to follow the sweeping, swaying presence of Tess’ long, black cat tail.

A hand lowered and she grabbed the base of it, giving it a slight squeeze and a pull to test the waters. The way that Tess tightened up on her cock told her that it was painful but only in the most delightful of ways, and Battlebitch grinned at the revelation as she started to thrust once more. Before long Tess’ fingers were dug in tighter against the sheets and the woman had even bitten down against the nearby pillow, her eyes winced closed as she tightened her muscles around that thick, penetrating length. The pulling on her tail would make it sore as hell in the morning, but there were few things quite as thrilling as being fucked from behind by an amazon with an enormous cock, and having your tail pulled in the process.

Tess had many thrilling orgasms that night, but the first of them came as Battlebitch fucked her from behind. Her walls tightened and her purring ceased so she could emit a wailing noise of desire; her body clenching around the bed and Battlebitch alike as her hole started to tremble. Her tail poofed up in Battlebitch’s grip and her ears twitched wildly, the purple locks of hair framing them bouncing around back and forth. Her peak was so vibrant and energetic that it was easy for her to drive Battlebitch to a similar conclusion, and the warrior clenched her teeth tightly as the moment proceeded for her as well. Battlebitch might not have grown a poofed tail or twitching ears during her peak, but Tess was still fully informed of it as her member ached and throbbed, and the spout of her length began to unload within the tight Felpin’s tiny slit.

Battlebitch groaned in delight, her hands moving to hold her lover’s waist as she began to empty her sack within her. Twitch after twitch brought more thick white cream into Tess’ entrance, and after a moment Battlebitch leaned forward, kissing at Tess’ sweat-licked throat as she whispered against her in a hushed and hungry voice.

“...Tess...it’s so good…” She mused, rubbing the tip of her nose against the other woman’s cheek. She breathed her in deep, and smiled as one of Tess’ trembling hands moved up, finding a spot in her black hair and holding her close. The Felpin nodded, her purring resuming as she felt the warmth flooding her pussy start to breach around the seam of her entrance stretched around Battlebitch’s cock.

“It...damn you, it is.” She swallowed, shuddering as she nuzzled back into the larger woman. “...lay back. I want on top.”

“We’re going again?” Battlebitch smirked, and rolled her hips from side to side, letting Tess feel as she waggled her length around the girl’s tight, tight hole. “Can’t get enough of me?”

“Something like that.” The Felpin mused with a smirk that was downright sinister. Her lips turned upward and she gave a wicked look, as only a cat could.

 

“Stop fussing around. You pulled my tail, this is what you get.” Tess smirked, locking her knees into place and lowering her hands, gripping onto Battlebitch’s firm, full breasts. She was squarely positioned so that her slit was poised just overtop the other woman’s mouth, her knees pressing in against her shoulders and working to hold her down. Though Tess was hardly the physical specimen that Battlebitch was, her presence and demanding personality seemed to make the most of it, working to keep the larger woman fully in line. “Besides, I’ve seen you make farm girls do the exact same thing out of their friends, so drink up.”

Battlebitch tensed as she did as ordered, her mouth just underneath the wet, cream-filled slit dragging across her. Tess’ scented sex was a delight to breathe in but the amazon didn’t really expect to be fed her own creampie, a realization that made her cheeks burn as much as it made her muscles go tight with excitement. In her entire life there had only been a handful of women that could take charge of her to such an extent, and the warrior knew she shouldn’t of been surprised to find out that one of those women was Tess. With her own member throbbing as it stood up from her lap Battlebitch grunted as she leaned forward, sealing her mouth against the other woman’s slit and starting to drink at it. Rush after rush of her warm cream fled onto her tongue, tasting herself straight from the source of the Felpin alchemist. From her perch above Battlebitch Tess just grinned, and squeezed her hands on the woman’s breasts again.

“That’s it, cock-for-brains, drink up.” She grinned wide, her voice mocking and her attitude confident. She licked her tongue across her lips as she felt another rush of warmth leave her, collected on the tip of the warrior’s tongue. “Maybe if you do a good job I’ll let your revolting seed inside of me next time.”

“Mnnxt tmnnd?” Battlebitch’s voice was muffled, literally.

“Well, I assume you want me to do something about that before we go to sleep.” Tess remarked, stretching out a hand and quite simply, flicking the tip of Battlebitch’s cock. It was enough to make the woman arched her back and give a hungry cry, and Tess just grinned as she settled her hips down harder on her friend. Her thighs tightened on either side of Battlebitch’s face, and she worked to squeeze out even more nectar against the amazon’s tongue. Every last drop. She had to drink it all up. “So hurry up already.”

With the knowledge that she was once again going to get to stretch Tess’ tight folds Battlebitch did just that; drinking eagerly of her friend’s slit and swallowing greedily every last mouthful. Her cheeks burned as she did so; never drinking her own cum to such an extent. Sure, she tasted it now and again, often off of the lips of whatever sweet beauty had just sucked her to completion. But to drink a full pussy load, straight from the source? Never had she ever done such a thi-

Well, there was the one time.

And the other time.

And once she sucked it from one girl and spat it into another.

So it wasn’t quite as uncommon as Battlebitch first thought, but she knew it was definitely the first time she tasted Felpin pussy. Her tongue licked around and around as she savored every last taste, and when Tess was finally nice and clean the Felpin woman swished her tail, moving over to carry out her end of the bargain. She turned so that she could face Battlebitch as she rode her; swinging one leg up while a hand lowered to grasp the stiff member standing straight up. With her hand against Battlebitch’s shaft and her slit nestled against the woman’s cockhead, she let her eyes train on her dear friend’s.

There was a moment of intimacy in the gaze shared between the two, a connection that spoke of their past travels and friendship. Though they didn’t always get along, it was clear they cared for each other, and even after the Forgetful Fuckcabin worked its magic, it would linger somewhere deep inside of them. Tess blushed a bit, and with her passions raging and her heart racing, she threw caution to the wind as she spoke.

“I love you too, Kreth.” The Felpin’s voice dripped from her tongue, once again using the woman’s real name. Battlebitch’s eyes widened as she heard it, and Tess just smiled as she started to lower herself. She didn’t speak until she was fully squeezed down on her friend’s member, and she could feel Battlebitch throbbing against her walls. “...figured you deserve one good memory of that name.”

Memory was a slippery thing, but in that moment it meant the world to Battlebitch. The warrior lunged forward to draw Tess close, their mouths crashing together as the warrior started to roll her hips forward, once again claiming her dear, dear friend. She kissed her hard as their naked bodies began to fall into a dance once again, the Felpin woman joining with the warrior with the remarkable, unusual body.

And at the end of their second romp of the evening, Tess let Battlebitch’s cream stay inside.

 

In the morning, Tess woke up for the second time before Battlebitch, much the same way as she did before. The same smell of sex in the room. Same aching muscles, tingling tail, and sore pussy. The bitch really had a minotaur-esque cock, that much was for sure. The alchemist just sighed a little as she flopped in against Battlebitch’s ample chest, a hand moving to trace her fingers up and down her friend’s muscles, idly taking paths to draw across her scars as well. She breathed in deep the smell of their joined delight, and even leaned forward to draw her tactile, rough tongue against the side of Battlebitch’s bicep, tasting her one last time.

She’d miss this. Fuck her for admitting it, but she’d miss it.

“...I wish I could remember.” She whispered, her voice so genuine and pure in that moment that it was a shame that Battlebitch couldn’t hear it. There was no sarcasm or ego, no surliness or grouchiness. Just a sincere, genuine hope.

Tess didn’t move again until the door to the Forgetful Fuckcabin opened, just enough for Cinnastix and one of the other fairies of the Mysterious Forst to slip inside. With Battlebitch still sleeping, Tess quickly reached over for the closest nearby garment, starting to wrap it around her face. In an attempt to keep her secret hidden she totally forgot about the Forgetful Fuckcabin’s magic, but the pragmatist within her assured her it was better to be safe than sorry. With...gross, Battlebitch’s leather cock-holding thong wrapped half-across her face, Tess glared at the two fairies with an angry expression lining her face. Her grouchiness returned almost instantly, and the giggling coming from the new fairy was irritating in its high-pitched delight.

“Teeheheee!” She squeaked and giggled, pointing at the two of them. “Got you, got you! Fairy pranks rule!”

Tess instantly had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced to Cinnastix standing straight behind the other fairy, and the look on her face was...not reassuring.

“We do this to all the big folk! They all find it to be a really funny joke!” The little fairy girl continued, oblivious to Tess’ growing gloom or Cinnastix’ awkward gaze. “Funny fuckers! FAIRY PRANKS RULE! FUCK YEAH FAIRY PRANKS!” She roared with laughter.

“Pussypoo, Tess-a-doodle isn’t going to think it’s funny…” Cinnastix murmured, biting her bottom lip. “...wish you would’ve told me about this last night. I could’ve warned them.”

“Where’s the fun in that, Cinny-Cinny-Cinnastix?!” The fairy apparently named Pussypoo giggled, spinning in a circle. Tess started to growl; her upper lip lifting as she glared at the two. “Big people love our fairy pranks! FAIRY PRANKS RULE SPRIGG PRANKS SUCK DICK YEAAAAH.”

Tess just growled a little higher, narrowing her eyes as she glared at the two.

“...this cabin isn’t really magic, is it?” She asked. The giggling from Pussypoo and the worried look in Cinnastix’ eyes told her everything she needed to know. With anger boiling within her, Tess took a deep breath, hissing through her teeth. “Cinnastix. Bring me a bottle.”

End of Chapter 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	10. Tessome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Tess feels a little left out when Battlebitch enjoys herself a lovely, curvy dwarf girl? Find out here!

Rise of the Battlebitch  
Chapter 10: Tessome  
-By Drace Domino

“That’s it...that...yeah, right there. Just...mmm, right there-”

“Don’t tell me how to do it, you insufferable pain in the ass! I know damn well what I’m doing!”

“You sure do, baby.” The words came with a punctuated slap on Tess’ ass, enough to make her tail bounce. “You sure do.”

The tiny tent that the two had set up alongside the road was filled with the sound of barely muted passion, as well as the thick scent of sex that flowed through both of their senses. Battlebitch herself was naked save for her pair of travelling boots, sitting upright with her back leaning against the small bundle of their supplies. Straddling her lap and facing the barbarian woman was Tess, who was far, far more naked than she typically was. Sure, for Battlebitch it was nothing to strip down to her breasts and her enormous cock and swing around any given town trying to knock things over with it, but the Felpin woman had staked almost her entire identity on being obscured. Hiding her lineage from those that would judge her for it, hiding her face from those that would mock her. That night, the young woman wore only a few loose wrappings around her face, and even then the Battlebitch was reaching for them.

“I want to see…” Came the hushed whisper filling the tent, though Tess’ response to it was so stark and surprising that it actually brought her riding to a stop. She settled down on Battlebitch’s lap, and though the thick length stretching and straining her folds was difficult to merely rest on for any length of time, she couldn’t help but move her hands up, grabbing her lover’s as they reached for her. Battlebitch simply smiled fondly, her wrists twisting out of Tess’ grip until she could once again stretch out for them. “Relax. Cinnastix said she wouldn’t catch up with us for another few days. It’s just us.”

“...hrmnf.” Tess grumbled a little, and the wrappings from around her face slowly became undone. Bit by bit Battlebitch peeled them away as delicately as she had during their first night in the Forgetful Fuckcabin, though there were no secrets anymore. She knew just what was on Tess’ face, but more importantly, she simply desired to see her. Once the wrappings were discarded the warrior pulled her fingers up, brushing her touch down the alchemist’s cheek with a glowing, almost goofy smile spreading over her lips.

“There’s my girl.” She whispered, before suddenly interrupting the sweetness with an abrupt statement. “Now! Time to really get to it!”

“W...What do you mea-gah!” Tess still hadn’t quite gotten used to just how Battlebitch made love. The warrior was a creature of passion and ferocity, and it probably shouldn’t of surprised the Felpin woman as she was suddenly rolled back onto her shoulders and drilled deep and hard with every inch of the Battlebitch’s cock. Completely naked without so much as her mask covering her face, Tess’ lips opened wide and she gave a sudden yelp of surprise, finding herself immediately trapped underneath the layers of thick muscle that she had come to know. Her hands stretched out, bracing to Battlebitch’s shoulders, caressing down her sculpted biceps and teasing her nails across her flesh. She grit her teeth in faux-irritation as the thrusting suddenly started to rain down upon her, the wet sound of sex filling their tent, but her stoic and sour disposition was little more than an act.

Battlebitch knew, as much as she did, that everything that went on within the walls of the tent was desperately needed by them both.

It had been that way since their first true time together in the Forgetful Fuckcabin. Considering it had all been a fairy prank that the fairies seemed to think was completely fucking hilarious, it was no surprise when the two women woke up and left the cabin with a full memory of what had happened. Battlebitch’s real name. What laid under Tess’ mask. And of course, a long, long night of passion in which the two women had surprised each other. Tess had startled the Battlebitch with just how ravenous the sour and grouchy Felpin woman could be, and in turn she was surprised by the fact that the Battlebitch could...surprisingly, be reasonably sweet when she needed to.

Not that she’d admit it that she noticed as much.

Regardless, with the taboo of their eventual union behind them there was no good reason to dance around it anymore, and ever since they had gotten back on the road things had continued between the two. The insides of their little tent were filled with the smells and sounds of steamy lovemaking every night, and as much as Tess would be rue to admit it, it was...pretty great. There weren’t many things that the Battlebitch knew how to do well, and that shortlist included killing monsters and fucking. Thankfully, those were the only two things Tess ever needed her for.

“You’re so tight, Kitten.” Battlebitch purred as she kept fucking down into the Felpin woman, though a stern, swift slap suddenly came across her face. Tess didn’t hesitate to strike her even as the warrior kept rushing into her, stretching her walls and claiming her to the core.

“The...The fuck did I tell you about that name?!” Tess hissed through her teeth, struggling to keep her senses about her. The woman finally managed to wrap her legs around Battlebitch’s waist, locking her feet behind the small of her back and pulling her hips up to meet her thrusts even tighter. The look on Battlebitch’s face, red with the recent slap, made it clear that the warrior had used that forbidden pet name simply because she wanted struck. A brow raised and a large toothy grin loomed over the Felpin woman, and the warrior hissed through her teeth as she drew herself ever-near the slender catgirl.

“Here it comes, Kitten.” She punctuated the word once more, her hips forcing forward far quicker now. The swift series of strikes made it difficult for Tess to verbally counter; her voice instead falling into a series of frantic gasps and moans as her hole was so mercilessly claimed. She could still punish the Battlebitch though, first with another slap before her hands locked down, her claws digging in against the woman’s flesh. The Felpin had nails much like a human’s save for their density and strength, and Battlebitch was once more reminded of how sharp they could be as they pinched against her muscles and dug into her flesh. It was enough for the warrior to give a sudden and sharp cry as her head snapped back, lock black hair whipping across Tess’ face as she finally hit her peak.

Tess had slept with her travelling partner a few times now, but had never really gotten used to just how much the woman came. Battlebitch was already the biggest cock she had ever managed to take and the sudden influx of cream only made the entire thing feel even tighter; her walls suddenly plastered to the point of it squirting and squeezing outside through the seam of her slit and the other woman’s cock. She shuddered and trembled as her own climax overtook her, the feeling of rushing warmth flooding her easily able to push her over the edge. For a brief moment her claws tightened and dug in against Battlebitch’s flesh, and then finally smoothed out as she let her legs drop from the warrior’s waist. From there, Tess looked up at the other woman with sweat lining her brow, and she offered her one of the rarest sights of all: a content smile on a Felpin’s face.

“...you...are adequate in bed.” She offered a gentle voice, and moved a hand up to slide across the Battlebitch’s cheek. “I suppose.” Undaunted and well-used to Tess’ grouchy demeanor by now, the Battlebitch simply beamed and leaned in close, pressing a heated and hungry kiss to the other woman’s lips. It lasted only a few quick presses, and once she had a taste of the alchemist on her tongue she squeezed their foreheads together, whispering hotly to her friend as curtains of black hair surrounded their faces.

“And you’re still squeezing my cock.” Battlebitch whispered, her member still hard and throbbing against Tess’ warm, cum-filled walls. “Seems like kitty wants to go for a walk again.”

“That...that doesn’t even make sense.” The alchemist murmured, a brow raising in confused irritation. “People don’t even walk ca-nnnnnn…”

Her head rolled back and her hips rose from the ground as the larger, more powerful woman started thrusting again. It’d be another long night between the two, just like they had all been since their time at the Forgetful Fuckcabin. And as much as she hated to admit it, Tess didn’t miss those lost hours of sleep at all.

 

...mostly.

“Zzznnn...f...fuck you Shinstickx…” The Felpin’s voice murmured through her mask, half-muffled by the layers of cloth that covered it. “F...fuckin...hate y’so...sho much…” From underneath her Battlebitch simply rolled her eyes with a smile, and clutched the Felpin closer against her as she continued to walk. It was a new day on their travels and once more they had run into an increasingly-familiar issue; specifically the one that the Felpin woman simply couldn’t stay functioning with the scant few hours of sleep she’d get during the long nights spent fucking her new lover. As a Felpin she was used to a minimum of twelve hours and even pushing eight a night was a considerable drain on her energy, but three? Two? Two and a half, with a fifteen minute break for sleepy, sloppy oral sex in the middle? It was no surprise she couldn’t keep her eyes open.

Thankfully, Battlebitch was good at three things, not just two.

Killing monsters.

Fucking hot bitches.

Carrying heavy things. Even if those things included hot bitches.

Their travels had continued over the past week mostly because Battlebitch took the time in the morning to take down the tent on her own, packing everything up while her lover dozed. When the entire campsite would be ready she’d take her time re-dressing Tess, slipping the woman back into her clothing and even re-wrapping her face to keep it obscured. She’d pull the girl’s hood up, tuck every last stitch perfectly into place, and even make sure her tail was properly and comfortable tucked within her robe. It was a bit of a shame Tess was never awake to see just how delicate she was in doing it. Once Tess had been fully clothed the warrior would put the girl’s alchemist backpack on her own back, and hoist the Felpin up into her arms.

What good was having slick, sexy muscles if you couldn’t carry hotties around everywhere you went?

Tess comfortably slept in Battlebitch’s arms during the entirely early morning of every day since their night at the cabin. She was a deep sleeper and fairly light, and her tiny frame was hardly a strain for the toned figure of the great warrior. In the worst case scenarios Battlebitch simply pretended like carrying the Felpin around with her was a form of training, and in the best case scenarios it felt...romantic. More romantic than the warrior had ever really seen herself being.

It was late in the afternoon that day when Tess started to wake up, the result of Battlebitch gently stirring her and calling out her friend’s name. Her eyes fluttered underneath her mask and her body soon realized just where she was; another morning spent sleeping in against the powerful chest of her only true friend. With a groan and a sleepy yawn Tess started to wiggle out of Battlebitch’s arms, steadying herself on her feet as she leaned in against her. It took her some time, but soon she was blinking the sleep away as she looked around where they had been brought.

“W...where are we?” She murmured, a head moving up to rub at her head. “Did I sleep i-”

“Eight-dicked spider gods, Tess, of course you did. Four in the afternoon, you lazy bitch.” Battlebitch only wore a huge smirk as she spoke, showing that there was no true contempt behind her words. She slipped an arm around the Felpin’s shoulders and pointed into the distance, where a large, round building sat half-sticking out of the ground. A few pillars of smoke were drifting up into the sky, and in the far distance the sound of light revelry could be heard. “Look, Tess! Dwarves!”

“Dwarves?” The Felpin grumbled, and stifled another yawn as she stared into the distance. She had long since stopped trying to track their location on any sort of map; too many direction-altering fuckjob fairy forests for that. “We’re that far west, then?”

“Guess so.” Battlebitch beamed, and a hand lowered to take the Felpin’s. She interlocked their fingers in intimate fashion, and beamed as she tugged at her grip. “C’mon, let’s go check it out! Maybe find a nice, curvy dwarf lady to share!”

“Nnng, Battlebitch, no.” Tess hissed, tugging her hand away as she glared at the warrior. “Look, you know I don’t care if you go and…” She tried to think of a proper way to put it. “Demolish pussy.” Good enough. “But I told you, that sort of thing isn’t for me. I’ll just get a room and work on my research while y-”

“Oh, come on, Tess!” Battlebitch beamed, spinning on a heel and taking the alchemist’s hands anew. She held them tighter this time as she walked backwards, tugging the Felpin along with her and showcasing a huge smile. “Dwarves don’t have anything against Felpin, and their women are amaaaaaazingly slutty! Let your tail and your ears hang out, and enjoy a little! I wanna share this with you! I don’t wanna fuck hot shortstack sluts without my girlfriend nearby!”

“I am not your girlfriend.” Came Tess’s stern response, her hands however unable to break free of Battlebitch’s grip. “You are my...occasional bedroom companion. Not unlike a servant I call upon when I have needs that require tending.”

“Pfft, such a pussy sometimes.” The Battlebitch rolled her eyes, and glanced back at the dwarven bunker. “Fine. You don’t have to play with us. But honestly, Tess, you don’t know what you’re missing. Dwarven girls have the best tits you’ve ever seen! They’re round and perfect and squishy and...mmm.”

“Charming.” Tess rolled her eyes, though she began padding her way towards the bunker alongside the other woman. “Have fun, then. I’ll set up my lab in a room and get some work done, and you can…”

“Fuck dwarves.” Battlebitch nodded eagerly. “Gonna delve really deep and really greedily.”

“Yeah, good fucking luck with that.”

 

It was well past midnight by the time Tess was really wishing she hadn’t slept so late the day previously. Maybe if she had woken up around noon she’d be able to get some sleep despite the constant noise coming from the adjoining wall, but as it was she had been laying flat in the tiny, dwarf-sized bed, staring up at the wall and obsessively listening. Banging, moaning, slapping...all of the familiar sounds were there. In the past year Tess had been forced to listen to the Battlebitch fuck her way through the valleys and forests of the world, but that particular night she knew she wasn’t going to be able to push it out of her mind. It was one thing to plug her ears and grumble about the Battlebitch getting her cock wet at every stop along the way, it was another to lay there idly knowing that she could very easily be enjoying the fun.

“Nnn...fucking bitch.” The Felpin hissed through her teeth, her fingers tightening against the sheets. The hammering thuds from the next room were familiar to her by now; the rhythm matched Battlebitch’s power when the warrior was in the heat of passion. She knew that feeling well. Hard and tight and like being struck by lightning in only the most sensuous of fashions; it was a power that left you gasping for more and hotter than before. The damn woman knew how to fuck as well as she boasted, and in that very minute she was doing it to someone other than her Felpin sidekick.

She wasn’t jealous. How could she be, all things considered? She had encouraged Battlebitch to go about it, even turned down the chance to join. She wasn’t jealous of whatever lucky dwarf woman that shared the warrior’s bed that night, and even if she was, so what? The next stop along the road it’d be just the two of them again, and the Felpin could indulge once more in the relationship she was becoming addicted to, and yet...still enormously ashamed of down to her intellectual core.

“...fuck.” The Felpin finally hissed, and shot straight up in her bed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She was in a foul mood at she got up that night, standing up from her bed and padding her way towards the door. As a general rule Tess never fully undressed when they were in public; her bra and panties were a constant as was the thick blue cloth that wrapped around her face, hiding her deepest secret from the world. If they were in a human settlement she’d be wearing a robe to hide her tail and ears, but the dwarves didn’t seem to have any hostility to her people. It was for that reason that she was somewhat content peeking out the door, and after making sure nobody was lingering in the hallway started to make her way out.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” She was hating herself for what she was about to do; that intellectual part of her practically screaming. She was a brilliant alchemist! One of the finest scholars of her people! She was, in a word, above this sort of nonsense! Certainly, a woman of her skills and intelligence was better than roaming around a dwarven bunker in her bra and panties about to burst in on a horse-cocked warrior fucking a dwarf! The time she had made slow, sweet love to the pretty elf girl, Letty, that was more her speed. That was more fitting her brilliance and her station.

But unfortunately...Letty was nowhere to be seen, and as Battlebitch would’ve expertly put it: kitty needed fucked.

“...I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Tess grumbled with a shamed voice, before suddenly turning her attention to the door. She’d feel guilty about her life decisions in the morning, for now? The party was about to get bigger. The door swung open by Tess’ powerful swing, and the thin Felpin woman stood in the doorway gazing in on the scene before her. There was a pretty dwarven woman just as she had predicted, sitting naked in the lap of her dear friend Battlebitch. She had burst in on the two in the middle of their session, and Tess took a brief moment to enjoy the sight of it all.

The dwarf girl in question was a pretty redhead with an elaborate bun at the back of her head, marked in gems and jewels and looking rather fancy. She was half-squatting and half-kneeling in the lap of the warrior woman, and her wonderfully curvy and delightful frame was brought down until her slit enveloped half of Battlebitch’s shaft. From the looks of it she had been using the warrior’s sword as a tool for momentum, Battlebitch’s double-hafted weapon sticking straight down into the ground before the chair, pulled from its scabbard and stuck straight into the floor. She looked up at the Felpin woman that had suddenly burst into the room, surprise lining her features and shock masking her face.

Battlebitch didn’t look so surprised, leaning back in her boots and gloves, one hand on the dwarf’s round ass and the other idly rubbing her chin. The warrior was just as magnificent as always; muscular and sculpted and gloriously strong, with a thick, impressive cock half-wedged into a sweet piece of wet pussy. She smirked knowingly at the Felpin as Tess thrust her finger forward, pointing to the dwarf as she slammed the door behind them.

“You!” She swore, the wrappings of her mask failing to muffle her sudden cry. “I don’t know your name, but you don’t get to enjoy that cock without me!”

The dwarf girl was still somewhat surprised as the masked Felpin suddenly rushed towards her, stepping forward and snatching Battlebitch’s sword. She pulled it free and tossed it aside to make way for her own leg as it swung upwards, bracing against Battlebitch’s lap as her hands pulled to the back of the dwarf’s styled and elegant hair. Without another word Tess yanked the dwarf’s face down against her panty-clad sex, and much to her surprise she felt the instant workings of the curvy woman’s tongue. Apparently, all she had to do when she wanted eaten out was grab a woman’s head and force it into her lap.

“Well, that…” Tess murmured, twitching a little as she felt a tongue pad against her panties. “That was...easier than I thought it’d be.”

“Told ya.” Battlebitch grinned, and her hands moved to lock against the curvy dwarf’s waist. “Dwarves are the biggest slutty cumdumps this side of the desert.” She emphasized her point by delivering a hot, hard smack to the dwarven woman’s ass. “Isn’t that right, Lady Torthen?”

The murmur of agreement that came shortly after was offered eagerly and squarely against Tess’ panty-covered sex.

 

Lady Torthen was a dwarf of some regard. The oldest daughter of a prestigious house, she was now middle-aged and well married with several children that were politically active and very respected amongst the various dwarven kingdoms. She was; as a side note, a notorious tramp in her own right, and she was proving that much in between Battlebitch and Tess that evening. For the first time ever the two travelling partners shared a third person in between them, and it just so happened to be the wonderfully freckled ass of an older dwarf. After Tess had burst into the room Battlebitch’s length had pulsed and thickened in excitement, and all of a sudden the curvy woman’s pussy felt all the tighter by comparison. With a renewed glee the warrior had pressed her hands into those curvy hips and held on tight, thrusting up from the chair as the dwarf still struggled to keep herself kneeling and balanced. It was a little more difficult now thanks to the Felpin woman greedily pulling down her face to force the woman to lick against her folds, but the strength of the two strangers was easily enough to keep her in place should she falter.

“Glad you finally decided to stop bein’ such a fuckin’ priss.” Battlebitch grinned wide as slapping noises filled the air, her cock throbbing against the walls of the tight, wet dwarf. Her eyes were cast on Tess’ mask; which she knew was off limits now no matter how great her desire was to kiss the other woman. “Gonna be joining me from now on for this kind of stuff?”

“One...one time thing.” Tess grumbled in response, her tail swishing from side to side. Her panties had already been soaked and pulled down to hitch in between her knees, dangling there as the dwarf’s thick, wet tongue peppered over the front of her slit. She was already breathing deep with excitement and her fingers had pulled down to thread into the other woman’s hair, holding her face firmly in place as she continued to address her lover. “Don’t get used to it.”

“Yeah, right.” Battlebitch grinned without the trace of belief in her voice, and she focused instead on the wonderfully tight body of Lady Torthen. The warrior, so toned and fit, had a wonderful appreciation for the curvy frame of a stout dwarf. Breasts that were great and round and fun to squeeze, hips that felt perfect to brace your hands against, and a rump that offered a wonderful bit of cushion as one’s slap slammed hard and fiercely against it. Though the Battlebitch had always been something of an equal opportunity shameless slut; willing to fuck just about anyone that was cute enough to garner her eye, she didn’t often get to enjoy the curvier sorts of lovers. As an unfortunate side effect of mostly fucking peasant girls, not a huge amount of them were well fed.

But this one? Lady Torthen...so tight and fun and round only in the best places. She mixed the excess of comfort that came with being dwarven nobility with the need to still look presentable at court, and the end result felt just wonderful while wrapped around Battlebitch’s cock. After a moment of enjoying the woman’s waist in her hands the warrior couldn’t help to let them explore, slipping up Lady Torthen’s back while another hand dropped under her chest. In the same fluid motion Battlebitch took a tight handful of one of the dwarf’s breasts, and her other hand threaded into the same red hair as Tess’, pushing the dwarf’s face a little harder against the Felpin slit offered to her.

“Eat that pussy good, m’lady.” Battlebitch grinned wide, still thrusting into the dwarf from below. “S’my best friend you’re going down on, and she gets nothing but the best.”

The moan that came from the dwarven royal made Tess’ cheeks blush underneath the mask, but perhaps not quite as much as the words of her friend did. She could think of no proper response other than to hold her hands down, laying them overtop Battlebitch’s own palm within Lady Torthen’s hair and keeping her firmly in place. Though she didn’t have many words for her dear friend that night, she could certainly think of a few for the dwarven noble.

“You heard the woman, slut.” Tess hissed out, giving in fully to the madness of Battlebitch’s usual Thursday evening. “Keep licking.”

She didn’t always have to be grouchy, after all.

 

The next few minutes were filled with the sort of crazy passion that Tess had almost always been on the sidelines of, never really getting to experience for herself. And she had to admit, it was pretty damned fun. From her sudden and unexpected orgasm on Lady Torthen’s lovely, freckled features to grinding her pussy on the dwarf’s face when Battlebitch finally came, she was almost instantly glad she had decided to drop in on things. The warrior that had swept Tess up into her assistance so many months ago had always made the invite for her Felpin friend to join her, but only now did she truly take part and enjoy. And she had to admit...she regretted how many times she had said no.

When the Battlebitch filled up Lady Torthen’s pussy with her usual copious load of cum, Tess had been right there alongside the pair, watching the dwarf’s face as she took it all in. Cheeks glowing red under her pretty freckles, sweat lining her brow and that aristocratic hair just barely out of place...it was a beauty that Tess didn’t usually see in the faces of other people. Could all of those stupid, annoying rednecks that Battlebitch liked to fuck have potential for such prettiness, too?

Either way, it didn’t stop Tess from getting involved when the Battlebitch pulled her cock free of the dwarf’s pussy. Tess quickly leaned in and scooped two of her fingers inside of the dwarf’s hole, stirring and scooping at some of the warm, white cream that had collected inside of her. She couldn’t eat any of it herself thanks to her mask, but that didn’t stop her from ushering it straight up and pushing it past the moaning dwarf’s lips. Lady Torthen, like the slut she was, slurped against the fingers of the woman yet totally unknown to her, eagerly cleaning and sucking down every last ounce she was offered. When Tess’ fingers went free she even leaned forward as if requesting more, though Tess just grinned under her mask as she replied.

“You’ll get more soon, I’m sure.” She promised, and made the dwarf howl again with the same two fingers sticking back in her pussy. “If it’s one thing I know, this musclebound bitch can go all night.” And with that she moved her fingers out of Lady Torthen’s slit once more, scooping out a large dose of thick white cream. When her hand trailed past Lady Torthen and started moving towards Battlebitch, the warrior just grinned and opened her mouth wide with a large smile. She even stuck her tongue partially out, eagerly ready to slurp her own cum from her best friend’s fingers, served from the gravy boat of a dwarven royal’s pussy.

It was a good night.

The cum didn’t land on her tongue; however, and when Tess’ hand drew near she simply turned her fingers upward, pressing them flat to Battlebitch’s brow and swiping them straight down her face. Long streaks of cum ran down the muscular woman’s features as she gasped in surprise, and Tess pulled her hand back with something that equated to a giggle from the otherwise stern and stoic woman.

“That’s...for…” She pondered, shrugging. “I don’t know. But you’ve done so many rude things to me in the past month, I’m sure you deserved it. Oh!” She snapped her cum-marked fingers, a dot of it landing on Lady Torthen’s face. “That’s for when you spit in my mouth three nights ago. I don’t know what compelled you to do that.”

Battlebitch looked up at Tess, her face marked with cum and the weight of a naked dwarven royal still gasping in her lap. She could only smile despite the white lining her features, and throw her head back in a hearty, happy laugh.

“Fair enough, Tess.” She grinned, and gestured to the dwarf once more. “Now c’mon. Let’s wreck this bitch as a team.”

 

It was clear that Tess and Battlebitch had a special bond that night, but not for a minute did Lady Torthen feel like she was out of the loop. If anything, the two women were focused entirely on her during the night’s events, enjoying the curvy and kind royal with every lewd delight accessible to them. From the chair they swept towards the bed and pushed Lady Torthen flat on her back, and while Tess moved to straddle her face once more with that lightly-furred pussy, Battlebitch straddled her chest and flopped that enormous cock squarely in between her full, round breasts. Lady Torthen didn’t get to see much of what happened over the next fifteen minutes, her mouth filled with the taste of the Felpin woman and her eyes obscured by the tight rear of the same. From time to time the flickering of the catgirl’s tail could be seen from the corner of her eye, but mostly she was forced into a wet, hungry service that her dwarven mouth was all too eager to enjoy.

A professional tip she had picked up from her soldiers: spelling the dwarven alphabet with one’s tongue was a surefire way to make a pussy happy.

While she serviced Tess Battlebitch enjoyed her breasts quite thoroughly, her cock wet from the recent fucking and throbbing intensely between those full, fleshy breasts. Both of the women worked to hold those great orbs against Battlebitch’s cock as she fucked them, Tess and the warrior leaning in to ensure the grip around her shaft was nice and tight and firmly secure. When the hammering of the warrior’s hips grew to a certain level of intensity they all knew what was about to happen, and sure enough a few seconds later her member started throbbing in delight, spurting and squirting and painting Lady Torthen’s chin and Tess’s pussy with cum. The Felpin was demanding as ever, though, and just because her friend had painted her folds with cum she saw that as no excuse for the dwarf to stop.

The rest of the night went on like that, with the two women sharing Lady Torthen in all the ways they could. One moment the dwarf’s short legs were being scissored by the catgirl’s as her head hung over the side of the bed, fucked deep and sloppy by the barbarian’s cock. The next she was pressed down flat until her chubby breasts squeezed against the bed, her screams of delight muffling into the sheets as Battlebitch desperately claimed her ass. While it happened Tess simply sat on her shoulders to keep her firmly in place, keeping her hard claws passing over the dwarf’s waist, leaving her gasping and shuddering when the thick rod in her rear simply wasn’t enough. The final fuck of the evening came as Tess cradled the dwarf’s back against her chest, and the warrior fucked each of them in turn. Three strikes into Lady Torthen’s slit before offering two harder ones to Tess, swapping and switching their wet, hungry pussies and enjoying the delights each had to offer. During it Tess clutched the smaller and heavier girl against her, screaming against her mask and breathing heavy in delight, all while the Lady Torthen wriggled and writhed as she was claimed by the two strangers. Battlebitch was as relentless and fuck-hungry as ever, enjoying the wonderful grip on both tight pussies, watching as Torthen’s full breasts bounced with each push or Tess’ thighs twitched when she hilted herself inside. When that final moment came she simply couldn’t decide whose pussy would get the final burst of her release and so she shared it sweepingly between the two; holding her cock at the base and squirting across both women’s folds. Each one was left gasping and whimpering as they felt their respective slits painted in white, and by the time they rolled onto their sides they had begun reaching down, fingering each other with the warrior’s cum as all the extra oil they required.

Battlebitch crashed down to the bed shortly after, and once Tess and Lady Torthen brought each other to a pair of once-more groaning orgasms pulled the two sweat and cum-covered ladies against her. She maneuvered the dwarf to rest against one of her arms while Tess claimed the other, and it was with a delighted smile that she felt their arms and legs wrap about her frame.

“Mmm. Lady Torthen, thanks for your hospitality.” Battlebitch beamed, gazing at the exhausted dwarf whose hair didn’t look quite so royal anymore. “Are there...many more of your kingdom’s bunkers nearby?”

“W...Whew...well…” The dwarf woman gave a sleepy smile, her face turning from Battlebitch’s to the masked Felpin, whose ears had started to droop from fatigue. “My sister’s lands are only thirty miles to the southwest. If you visit her, I’m sure she would be...equally accommodating.” In other words, her sister was a huge cock-craving bitchslut too.

“Sounds good.” Battlebitch smiled, and gazed down at the masked catgirl hugging onto her. “Tess? Wanna go see her, too?” There was no mystery about what it would entail; to process of ‘going to see’ Lady Torthen’s sister would be another wet mess of cum, sweat, and the special sort of insanity only the Battlebitch could generate. The Felpin swallowed, and thought about it for a brief moment before responding.

“...fine, but it’s the last time.” She murmured, burying her masked face against the Battlebitch’s dark hair. “I mean it.”

End of Chapter 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	11. Night of the Twerking Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Battlebitch! While the gals enjoy a night apart in a big city, Tess ends up meeting a barbarian woman that reminds her a lot of Battlebitch. Guess she has a type!

Rise of the Battlebitch  
Chapter 11: Night of the Twerking Elf  
-By Drace Domino

The kingdom of Lotshell, one of the largest human regions in the entire world. Tess was understandably nervous upon entering the city for a variety of reasons, but by the time their second night in the big city had come around she was starting to appreciate things much more. She wasn’t forced into looking over her shoulder quite so much as she would in a smaller region simply because people in the big city didn’t give a damn about a random woman wrapped up in layers of cloth. The city was bustling and vibrant with people going in every single direction at once, and few had the time to ponder what was underneath her mask. Granted, if she traipsed about with her tail and ears in full view she’d likely be treated to a quick and merciless death at the hands of the city’s guards, but on the other hand…

“There’s nowhere near as many rednecks here.” Tess murmured, walking alongside Battlebitch as they headed towards the local tavern. The two women were dressed casually for the evening out; the oversized alchemist’s bag stored safely in their inn room along with Battlebitch’s sword. While Tess remained as layered and covered as ever Battlebitch had slipped into clothing a little different from the norm; working her way into a tight white tunic and a pair of leather leggings that gripped along her body. An outfit that was more than able to claim Tess’ attention as she walked, taking a short glance over at the hefty bust of her lover. “...and that tunic is practically busting off of you. So all in all...I’m having a good time.”

“Glad to hear it.” Battlebitch grinned, looping an arm around her friend’s shoulders. While the two walked she kept up a brisk pace, motioning with her other hand to the tavern at the far end of the alley. “It’s been years since I’ve been here, but it’s a nice place. Lots of friendly tail to get your parts wet. Maybe you and I can take home a cute little thing? Eh?” Tess couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and after giving one last glance to the other woman’s barely restrained breasts turned her gaze up to Battlebitch’s eyes to address her properly.

“I think I should probably limit my naked time until we’re someplace a little more...escapable, if things go wrong.” She beamed under her mask, and as they continued to walk let a single arm loop around the other woman’s waist. Though her voice was vaguely muffled her intent was clear, keeping friendly and kind without being overly demanding of the other woman. “You should have fun, though. Don’t worry about me, I plan to check out the Lotshell library. I could use the break from, uh...ahem…”

“Getting stretched around this massive cock?” Battlebitch beamed, and openly groped herself at the front of her leather pants. It wasn’t enough that she was clearly showing that she had a large member underneath the tight grip of her pants, but her words were loud enough to make nearly every woman along the alley turn and stare. Free advertising, as it were. Tess simply moved a hand up to rub the bridge of her nose through her mask, though she couldn’t help offering a soft chuckle as she did so.

“...in a word, yes.” She mused, and when the two neared the tavern she finally allowed her arm to slip away from Battlebitch’s. The two parted by a step and they gazed at each other, sharing one last moment before slipping into the tavern. When Tess spoke her voice was strict but not unreasonable, a far cry from the irritable shrew she had been during the early stages of their journies. “Please send anyone you bring back with you home by three. I’d like to get a good night’s sleep. All right?”

“You got it, Tess.” Battlebitch smiled, and her hands slipped down to hold the smaller woman’s. She tilted her head and gazed at her Felpin friend, drawing in her mind what she recalled the woman’s true face to look like. Even with the secret she hid, it was enough to make Battlebitch smile warmly. Her voice was soft, even gentle as she stepped forward and let her fingers move up to brush past the other woman’s cheek just overtop the fabric looped around her face. “...I’ll see you tonight. Love you.”

“Yes...ah...hrm...I am…” Tess quickly stammered, a hand moving up to rub at the back of her hood. “...harboring...feelings of a similar...human-esque nature-” She gave a soft grunt before standing up on her toes, enough to lean up and kiss Battlebitch on her cheek. Though the kiss was delivered through the Felpin’s mask it was no less sweet, and it made the powerful warrior blush despite all of her strength. After she rolled back on her feet Tess moved a hand out, giving the warrior’s rear a swift slap as she gestured for her to head inside. “Go. Have fun. Fuck twins, I know it’s your favorite.”

“I’ll do my best!” Battlebitch beamed as she gave one last appreciative glance, waving to her lover as she made her way to the entrance. A moment later the warrior had slipped inside entirely and her image was gone, leaving Tess with nothing more than the fond memory of how happy the warrior looked. Things had been continuing to go well, since the two had worked out their various differences and set certain standards for one another. Battlebitch had certainly earned a night out to enjoy getting her cock fondled by as many random girls as she liked, and she had been quite good about keeping up with Tess’ rules about getting the sluts out of the bedroom before she came home. Mutual respect for each other steeped in an open door bedroom policy. That had been the key to success for Battlebitch and Tess.

“Good luck.” Tess finally whispered with a smile underneath her mask, even though her lover had long since slipped inside. After a moment she gave a hungry murmur, and tightened her fists in a small moment of reflection. “...and keep those pants. And that shirt.”

It was with a light atmosphere that Tess started to walk anew, carrying out with her plan to investigate the library of the kingdom of Lotshell. Only a few blocks down through bustling city streets it stood like a glorious monolith in the middle of the city, towering over every other building and filled to the brim with knowledge. Tess had drawn herself up to it as quickly as she could, and for a long moment stood in awe of its towering presence. Beautiful arches and remarkable stonework kept the library a haven for the most brilliant of Lotshell, whether it be the most aged scholars or simply new recruits eager to embark on their trip towards learning. Tess was hungrily, delightedly excited to explore every corner that she could, to learn everything the humans knew about agriculture, biology, and her own particular school of science, alchemy. She was practically trembling as she made her way up the enormous steps, her mind already spinning at just where she should begin.

Did humans even organize their books? Or did they all put them in a pile and piss on them?! Her past experience with the usual villages they visited suggested the latter, but she was so eager to learn she didn’t even care. She’d soak up every piss soaked drop of knowledge the humans had to offer!

Or...she would, if she came back between the hours of eight in the morning and five in the evening.

“It’s closed?!” The Felpin stood at the front door, her arms flared out as she glared in utter disbelief at the sign on the front. “What...What sort of a library closes?! It’s an open facility for knowledge and understanding! Libraries don’t close! Why, back home they never clo-”

She keenly remembered that back home, certain things were done differently. Libraries didn’t close. Humans were kept for science experiments. Dwarves were kept as housepets. Different cultures and all. Tess quickly slapped her hands across her masked face, looking from side to side to make sure that nobody heard her sudden and unexpected rant. Thankfully, since it was, after all, a library...not a single fucking person was anywhere to be seen.

“Tomorrow.” Tess growled under her mask, pointing again to the library. “Tomorrow...I’m going to make you my bitch.” It was the closest she had ever come to truly sounding like Battlebitch, the woman’s zeal for life rubbing off on her while still keeping true to her own interests. With a grunt the Felpin spun on a heel and padded her way back down the stairs, stuffing her hands into her pockets and giving a sighing murmur. “...guess I’ll go to the stupid tavern after all. Stupid humans and their scheduled hours of enlightenment.” It was her hope that Battlebitch wouldn’t of found something enjoyable just yet, and that perhaps she could find something to do alongside the woman that had become such an important part of her life. Maybe, just maybe, in the fifteen minutes it took Tess to walk to the library and back, Battlebitch wouldn’t of found something she wanted to put her cock inside.

...maybe.

 

“Well, I guess that takes care of that.” Tess murmured just a few minutes later, watching as Battlebitch was already walking off in the distance. She had two girls in her arms that looked more or less identical; if they weren’t twins they could easily pass for it. For a moment the Felpin woman had considered calling out to her friend, maybe even ask to join her fun, but stubbornness and an admittedly sore entrance was enough to keep her quiet. Instead she just smirked a little under her mask, shaking her head as she turned back to face the door of the tavern. The same one she could’ve entered a few minutes ago alongside her lover, now faced with the daunting prospect of an evening at a bar by herself. She took a long, deep breath and moved her hands up to adjust her hood, ensuring that it was completely squared against her head. After a thoughtful moment she finally murmured to herself, taking a breath to steel her nerves as she advanced. “...here goes nothing.”

Months ago, Tess never would’ve gone into a big city bar on her own. She was too afraid of someone discovering her true race, and was generally bitter and hateful towards nearly everyone she met. It wasn’t until she had begun the adventure at Battlebitch’s side that she started to open up some, and it surprised her how far she had come. She was still as analytical and brilliant as ever; at least in her own estimation, but her eyes had been opened to pleasures that she never quite understood before. The scent of ale against the outside of her mask, the noise of live music beating against the sides of her hood, and even the feeling of another person alongside her in the evening. All things she never put much importance on, at least until she had met Battlebitch.

Even with all the dynamic changes Tess had undergone; however, the tavern in Lotshell was a little much. Loud lute music set against heavy percussion ached at her ears almost instantly, and she cringed behind her mask as she read a chalk-written sign that said “Tonight Only: Fineas Frogcock and the Newtballs.” Progressive rock utilizing orc drums with human instruments, and it sounded about what Tess would’ve expected. She immediately did her best to weave through the crowd and get away from the stage as much as she could, pushing through a heavy dancing and heavy drinking group as she squeaked her way towards the far bar at the end of the tavern.

On the other side of the room the music wasn’t quite as aggressive, somewhat overcome by the loud noise of dozens of people chattering at once. It was a much more lively joint than they were used to; typically Tess and Battlebitch occupied tiny bars that could barely hold twenty people, the sort of places where Battlebitch was guaranteed to be the biggest celebrity there. But as Tess took in the sights and the smells and the noise of the big city, it struck her just how very, very different Lotshell was. She fidgeted underneath her gloves and her hood, shying away every time someone cast her a curious glance and openly ignoring a few crass comments. Drunk, rude humans weren’t anything new to her.

It was only a few minutes into Tess’ adventure of exploration that she finally caught sight of something interesting; or rather, someone. She was seated at the furthest edge of the bar and immediately made an impact, a woman that was far, far too beautiful for the sort of bar that surrounded her. She was an elven girl, one with long and glorious blonde hair that was elaborately braided on both sides of a thick ponytail, an articulate hairstyle that probably took hours to perfectly craft. She was perched on the tallest stool in the room seemingly just so she could show off a pair of the prettiest legs Tess had ever seen; crossed at the knee and covered only in a skirt that stopped at the middle of the thigh and boots that stretched halfway up her calves. Fair features suited her elven nature, and in that very moment she was sipping a drink from a tall glass of wine while she paid attention to the nails of her other hand, making sure they were pristine and perfect.

Tess, as if she was channeling the warrior she had been travelling with for so long, had instant urges. In her pants. Battlebitch had teased her in the past for having an elf fetish, and as much as Tess argued against it she couldn’t deny that the desires that rose up inside of her when she saw a pretty elven girl were strong. Intense. Hungry. She just wanted to walk up, grab those lovely long ears, and pull that perfectly aligned, agelessly beautiful face right up against her pussy and see if she could taste her secret race.

She paused, and coughed underneath her mask. Okay...maybe she did have a fetish.

Either way the Felpin collected herself in the moment, determined to go up and introduce herself. How hard could it be? She had seen Battlebitch pick up dozens, maybe even hundred of girls! She had learned from the absolute master, and she was confident that in her own moment of truth she could succeed with all she had picked up.

“Oh, me, Kreth?” Tess murmured under her mask, emboldening herself as she used her lover’s real name in a hushed whisper. “Oh, I didn’t do much last night. Just bedded the prettiest fucking thing for a hundred mile radius. Hope you had fun with your matching trash piles.”

She built up her courage and started to move forward; a single, cloaked figure drifting towards the elven goddess in the distance. When she finally made her way there she was feeling confident and bold, and as the girl’s breathtaking features turned up to face her the Felpin woman finally spoke out with her opening line.

“You know, I’m well versed in four different elvish regional dialects.” She boasted, though her smile didn’t show under her mask. “If you tell me your clan, perhaps I could make you melt in your native tongue?”

Nice.

The elf; unfortunately, didn’t seem quite so taken with it. When Tess approached her she simply scoffed; moving one hand to cover her wine glass protectively and openly leaning back in a sign of disgust. Her voice was a shrill and sharp contrast to her beauty; far from serene and elegant, it was the whiny, arrogant voice of a spoiled elf twat.

“Oh, like, totally gross. Are you coming on to me?!” The elf grunted, turning up her nose. “And like, what clan are you from? The Purple Mummy Dyke patrol? Like, eww. Oh. My. Gods.”

Tess, standing there with her head tilted to the side, was left at a bit of a loss. This was...not what she had expected. Putting aside the fact that she had been rebuked and rebuked forcefully, it was very clear to her in that instant that the elf was not what she had expected. She had hoped for a long and romantic evening discussing art and culture and education with a beautiful enchantress, but as she drew in close enough to see the girl and hear her voice, it was very, very apparent to her that-

“...by the fourteen seals of Cobblecox, you’re as stupid as an empty barrel, aren’t you?” The Felpin blinked, and leaned from her shoulders as she gazed at the elf. “Looking into your eyes are like looking into a cow’s. It’s...staggering, really. I didn’t know elves came in this breed. I retract my erotic approach.”

It was about as abrupt a moment as Tess had ever experienced in such a situation, and the look on the elf’s face was utterly priceless. Not that she had said it in order to garner a reaction so much as the fact that it was the simple truth, and she carried that truth with her as she turned on a heel. The elf; likely at least dimly aware that she had been insulted, moved a hand out and slapped it against the Felpin’s shoulder.

“Like, seriously, what the leaf is your problem?!” She scoffed, and gave Tess a sour look. “Are those bandages so we don’t see how ugly you are underneath? Are you a burn victim? A totes grossout scar case?” She giggled to herself, pulling her hand back. “Omigawd, are you a dogface? Bow wow wow!”

“...I can assure you that I am not a dog face.” Tess commented simply, still tilting her head and staring in awe. She was about to force a retort, possibly straight into the obnoxious elf’s face, but her moment was stolen by a voice that came from behind her. A new person entered the conversation with a voice that sounded like one of reason and rationality, offering up a suggestion that was simply too good for the elf to ignore.

“Creesa, why don’t you go dance for a while? I know how you like to make all the guys jealous.” The words came complete with the sound of a bag of coins striking the counter, tossed out from the side. “Leave the burn victim alone and go show off those goblin bites you call tits.”

The elf scoffed at the insult, but made a grab for the gold either way. She quickly snatched it up and tucked it into a pocket, setting down her wine as she started to stand from the stool. Her voice still carried that infuriating arrogance, and Tess had to tighten her muscles and force herself to not strike the girl as she spoke up once more.

“Whatevs, Fras. This place is a total snoozegasm anyway. Maybe I could make it more fun.” She gave a tilt of her head towards Tess, and one last, haughty scoff. “Later, freakshow. Hope you find some, like, worm people that don’t have eyes. Maybe then you’ll get laid and junk.”

She stomped off, looking elegant and damned pretty, but leaving a far worse impression on Tess’ psyche. The Felpin woman’s head practically ached just from talking to her, but when she looked to where the elf had sat up from she started to feel...a good bit better.

From the seat beyond the elf’s the woman called Fras sat, glancing over at the masked girl with a friendly smile across strong features. In the heat of the moment Tess didn’t put it together, but later she’d realize that in that moment she was almost instantly drawn to someone that reminded her of her own Battlebitch. Sitting there at the bar was a woman who was just as tall as her own barbarian, showcasing well-sculpted muscles with a sleeveless shirt that left her entire stomach exposed. Her hair was half-shaved on one side while the other was pulled back in a barbarian’s red ponytail; just as elaborate as Creesa’s but looking thicker and somehow more powerful. It framed pleasant features that were marked with a single long scar; an old, long-faded wound that cross over the woman’s face from her brow to her chin. When she smiled, the scarred spot on her lips seemed to lift and dance for a moment, and her voice was inviting as she gestured to the seat the elf abandoned.

“Sorry about my business partner.” She offered simply. “Let me buy you a drink?”

“...yes.” Tess bit her lips together as she stood there, staring at the glorious, red headed woman. “I would let you do a lot.”

Smooth. Suddenly, she started to feel a bit like one of Battlebitch’s random bar whores.

 

As time passed and Creesa swung her tiny elf ass and even smaller elf tits on the dance floor, Fras and Tess sat at the edge of the bar engaged in friendly conversation. The Felpin woman sat with interest as the other woman spoke, taking sips of ale through a straw so as to not expose her face and feeling more and more comfortable as time passed. It was another testament to how much the Felpin had changed; long ago she never would’ve considered a woman like Fras as being worth her time. She would’ve marked her as an unwashed savage, a vicious brute that didn’t have anything worthwhile to say. But there she sat, sipping her drink and listening intently while the beautiful redhead boasted with all the enthusiasm of the world’s greatest warrior.

“And I grabbed the hydra’s throat, knowing that if I sliced its head off it’d only grow two more!” She grinned, waving her hands in dynamic fashion as she spoke. “And while it snapped and bit at me I just squeezed and squeezed, wrangling it down until it stopped moving. Not that it didn’t get its teeth in; mind you.” She spun on her stool and leaned forward, showing a line of teeth scars across her powerful waist. She grinned a bit, with the obvious follow-up question that came soon after. “...wanna touch ‘em?”

“...maybe just a bit.” Came the muffled reply from Tess, and she moved to do just that. She caught herself halfway; however, her eyes gazing down to the glove that was still wrapped around her hand. A small moment of hesitation gripped her before she quickly dismissed it, taking a soft breath and rationalizing it to herself that nobody could tell who she was just from her hand. With a smile under her mask she pulled a single glove free, and with bare fingers moved out to caress the other woman’s back. Fras’ lovely body was a perfectly chiselled figure; strong and firm and easily a rival to Battlebitch’s own. The woman reminded Tess a lot of her own lover, and it was likely that familiarity and fondness that led to her fingers moving up and down, tracing along a particularly firm piece of flesh.

“Heh. That’s not where the scars are, mystery girl.” The warrior grunted with a smile, gazing over her shoulder.

“Oh, I’m getting there.” Tess assured her, moving her digits back and forth in admiration. “I’m...taking my time. Enjoying the sights.” Fras just chuckled, turning back again as the Felpin continued the affection. The bar was still filled with noise and people but she put them out of mind for the moment, letting herself go and enjoying the opportunity to fondle a lovely sculpted soldier. She traced muscle after muscle before moving to the scars, and there her digit passed across one, two, three...counting each as she let her finger tease.

Technically, she could tell that the bite mark didn’t come from a hydra but from a gigantic shark toothed toad. She and Battlebitch had tangled with such creatures in their own adventures. She wisely chose; however, not to call the woman out on it. Hydra rolled off the tongue better, and she was still afforded the lovely opportunity to touch the other warrior’s lovely physique. She gave a soft noise of surprise; however, when the woman turned back, and in a fluid motion a hand swept out to snatch at the other woman’s wrist.

“H-Hey, what are…” Tess stammered softly, her words trailing as Fras gazed down at her bare hand. Her motions weren’t aggressive or forceful but her grip was firm, turning Tess’ hand from side to side before finally looking up. When she released the other woman’s grip she gave a calculating smile; a sign of intelligence shining in her otherwise barbaric gaze as she spoke up.

“So you’re not a drow.” She arched a brow, watching as Tess scurried to get her glove back on. “So...Felpin. Had to be one of the two, right?”

Instantly, Tess’ eyes went wide and her body tightened in a moment of fear. The gig was up! After months of fooling idiotic humans with little more than a pair of purple bandages and a hood, someone finally questioned just what the fuck she was hiding underneath it all! This wasn’t some hick town, either, this was the big city! Lotshell! She was sure to be in irons by nightfall, and in two separate holes in the ground by morning! The Felpin didn’t respond so much as...openly start to hyperventilate, her shoulders rocking back and forth and her chest heaving in sudden, desperate fear. Her hands gripped at her knees and she pondered to herself just what she could say or do to escape, wishing suddenly that she had her alchemy bag on her. Just one vanishing powder! What she wouldn’t give for just one lousy, stupid, cheap vanishing po-

“It’s all right. Don’t lose your head, I’m not telling anyone.” The words slipped out like a piercing shot of light, instantly drawing Tess’ attention once more. The Felpin’s head rose and she bit down on her bottom lip, wanting to press the matter but not finding the words. Thankfully, Fras just gave her a small grin, rolling her shoulders as she regarded the bandaged and masked woman. “I...always kinda wanted to meet one.”

“Y...You did?” Tess asked, thoughtfully. “Uh...you do know just...uh, what hostilities have taken place between the two races in the past few...hundred years, right?”

“Not every elf is smart.” Fras grinned, and gestured to her business partner, currently shaking her ass on the dance floor. “I imagine not every Felpin is evil.”

“...point.” Tess murmured, gazing out over the distance and watching as Creesa held her hands on her knees, repeatedly bouncing her tight elven ass up and down. “What in blazes is she doing, anyway?”

“Fuck if I know. Listen, Tess…” Fras finally smiled, standing up at her full, towering height of over six feet. She let one hand lower, estimating where she thought an ear would be through the hood. The alchemist was left trembling as fingers swept in, gripping just behind an ear and scritching her through the fabric of her hood. “...Creesa and I take off in the morning. You wanna take this to my room? Get comfortable?” Tess gave a soft sigh, already realizing that her bar adventure had gone much better than she anticipated. With a content grumble from deep in her throat she nodded to the other woman, and moved to stand up from her stool as well.

“You did say you always wanted to meet one of us.” The Felpin woman observed, thoughtfully. “I suppose I can make it a memorable moment for you.”

“You’re so kind.” Fras grinned, and drew a tight arm around the Felpin’s shoulders. Much like Battlebitch and her pair of twin whores the warrior walked the alchemist from the bar, heading down the same alley, to the same inn.

Tess wasn’t sure what it was about thrillingly large, powerful barbarian women that appealed to her, but she was looking forward to having sex with one that didn’t have an enormous cock that made it difficult to walk in the morning.

She...would be disappointed. And then very satisfied. And sore.

 

New friends were always fun to meet, especially when they had such an eager desire to go down on Felpin pussy. Sounds of delight filled the room Fras and Creesa were staying in, though the blonde elf was still somewhere on the tavern dance floor being ogled by people she didn’t respect. For the moment the bedroom was there for Fras’ own enjoyment, and she wanted nothing more than to continue to taste the slit of the mysterious woman she had met no more than an hour ago.

“Hahh...nnng...you’re definitely...talented.” Tess hissed, her ankles hooked together and resting against the back of the other woman. Her thighs were pressed in close, rubbing back and forth across the other woman’s cheeks as she gazed down at the half-shaved redhead nestled between them. She could see a wink come from the fierce barbarian woman, and in thanks for the compliment Fras let her hands squeeze just a little tighter on the Felpin’s wonderfully tight rear. It only made the black-furred tail swing back and forth with more excitement, showing no shame in her natural state there in the secluded bedroom.

That wasn’t to say that Tess still didn’t have her secrets; though. Even though she was lying mostly naked on Fras’ bed and even though she was so happily feeding the other woman her pussy, some stitches of clothing still had not been removed. Though her hood had come free to reveal her purple hair and tufted black ears the Felpin still wore her face bandages, the heavy layers of cloth that kept her looking like a stylish mummy and gazing out at the world through her yellow, bright eyes. Secrets within secrets was the very nature of her life these days, and even in the face of an eager new lover that had correctly guessed her true race she couldn’t reveal everything. Her face, as far as Tess was concerned, was only meant for one woman anymore.

...and it was a little awkward that they were sharing a wall with that woman. By sheer luck Fras’ room at the tavern was right beside Battlebitch’s, and now each one was utterly filled with the sound of heavy, hungry passion. As soon as Tess and Fras had first stepped foot inside they could hear two happy young women screaming in orgasmic bliss from the door beside them, and Fras had only given a soft laugh as she ushered Tess into her own quarters.

“Sounds like some other girls are already having fun.” She had said at the time, with a hungry gaze on her pretty but powerful features. “Let’s do what we can to make you moan louder.”

Tess didn’t volunteer the information that it was her friend in the room next door, but she did what she could to show off. Fras was a diligent worker in between her legs, licking at her folds and suckling her hood with the attention of a true professional, and Tess made sure that Battlebitch a few feet away from her knew it. Though not a traditionally loud lovemaker the Felpin woman let her inhibitions go that evening, drawing her fingers hard through the hair on one side of Fras’ scalp, and letting her voice carry out in glorious, blissful delight.

“You’re so good at eating me out!” Tess called out, hoping that between the wall and her own face coverings that her voice still managed to carry. “Oh fuck, oh yes...I’m so wet! So wet!”

The idea that her lover was hearing her in the heat of the moment only made her fuel burn hotter, and Fras enjoyed the benefit of the Felpin woman’s massively increased arousal. She scooped her hands hard on the underside of Tess’ rear and slurped up and down in lewd and wicked glee, savoring every taste of the beautiful woman that had followed her back to her room. One hand eventually lowered to grip against the Felpin’s tail which only made Tess moan louder, a stark reminder that she had so willingly shown an absolute stranger more of her than most ever got to see.

Whatever Battlebitch and her twins for the evening were doing next door Tess couldn’t possibly imagine, but she realized before long that her lover had indeed heard her through the wall. Heard her, and accepted her challenge. Though Battlebitch herself didn’t call out in response it was clear that she had a word with her chosen partners for the evening, lighting a fire underneath them to make the girls match the tone coming through the wall. It wasn’t long after Tess’ loud display that they heard sweet young voices carry through the wall, making both Fras and Tess blush brighter in arousal.

“Your cock is so big! Oh gods, it’s stretching me! So big, sooooooo big!” One of the girls called out, along with the sound of a pair of hands slapping against the wall. She was joined in shortly after by a matching voice, certainly close enough to be related to her.

“Fuck my sister, that’s it! Make her your slut! Make us both your sluts!” If the noises from next door were any indication Battlebitch was having what had become a usual night for her; the thrilling corruption of a pair of cute siblings. It flushed Tess’ cheeks bright with arousal and she rubbed her thighs back and forth against Fras’ cheeks even quicker, feeling the licks and the teases and the subtle fingering of the other woman growing more intense. She made sure to gaze down at the redhead barbarian nestled between her thighs, securing eye contact and blushing brightly. After all, even though the sound of Battlebitch next door was exciting her beyond all reason, Fras still deserved to look into her eyes when her peak finally came.

And when it did, it came hard. Tess’ tail puffed out like a frightened version of her domesticated cousin, and she squeezed her thighs so hard against the side of Fras’ face that the barbarian's cheeks were squished into an adorable but silly expression. Thankfully her mouth was still there to receive the sudden burst of nectar from the Felpin woman; a rush of excited squirt that painted the other woman’s cheeks and even blasted across the top of her half-shaved scalp. When she came, Tess made it a point to do so as loudly as possible. Hands slapping against the mattress, her back arching and her voice calling out in rampant, desperate glee as pleasure washed over her again and again. When it finally ended she let her legs go slack, her knees still hooked over Fras’ shoulders and her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath.

For her part, Fras was an attentive lover that nibbled against the Felpin’s thighs and only gently teased her still-wet pussy as the woman began to come down from the moment. The two of them were left in a rather sweet and content moment, until the sounds of orgasm from the room next door finally filled the air. There was a voice of a pretty young woman calling out, crying in joyful glee as she was steadily pumped with cum, and then a moment of relative silence. Tess’ cheeks flushed, and she had to hold back a rush of immediate laughter as the next set of cries rose from the other room.

“You want me to what?!” One girl shouted, her voice infuriated. “She’s my sister! I’m not going to do that!”

“I don’t want my sister sucking your cum out of me!” The other voice followed, equally enraged and disgusted. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

A few murmured but unintelligible words set in Battlebitch’s voice followed, only to be chased by the sound of a slap so hard that Tess and Fras could hear it through the wall. One of those indignant voices came next, just as the two girls were clearly starting to storm from the room.

“How dare you!” The righteous tone called out, along with the sound of a door swinging open. “Melayra, get your things! We’re going home!”

As Tess and Fras stayed in place, the two exchanged quiet glances and tried their best not to laugh. For Fras the moment had no real framing, but for Tess it was a story she had heard before. Good old Battlebitch, never willing to let well enough alone. More than once the Felpin had witnessed her lover get a pair of sisters into bed together, but just couldn’t be content with fucking each of them in turn in front of their naked sibling. She always had to push the envelope, always had to reach for the holy grail of creampie-gobbling incest. Sometimes it worked. More often than not; however, it ended with a slap and a pair of girls, boys, or any combination thereof storming out of the hotel room.

Once the door slammed shut and the two girls could be heard racing down the hall, Tess and Fras finally allowed themselves a pair of soft snickering. Fras finally pulled herself up from her knees, but as she did so she made sure to keep Tess’ legs wrapped about her shoulders. In a fluid motion the glorious midriff-wearing barbarian got up onto the bed, bracing herself on her knees and placing herself in an intimate position against the other woman. Tess’ tail flicked back and forth in casual delight, and the two shared a smile while the Felpin moved up to smooth her fingers against the other woman’s nectar-slickened scalp.

“Maybe we should keep it down now.” She whispered, and allowed Fras to practically bend her in half to lean forward close, close enough to kiss her were the bandages not in the way. The alchemist gasped as her own knees were pressed down to rest at either side of her head, the sheer weight and might of the barbarian truly a remarkable thing. She was thankfully a lot more flexible since she and Battlebitch had been...practicing. With a soft giggle the Felpin could picture her lover back in the hotel room, likely leaning up against the wall eager to hear more while stroking her still-hard cock. It only made her want to go totally quiet, in the hopes of teasing her beloved Battlebitch. “Since there clearly won’t be any more noise next door.”

“Let’s not make promises of being quiet we can’t keep.” The redhead responded with a grin, only pulling back up after a sweeping, quiet threat of kissing against the Felpin’s mask. “We haven’t gotten to the main event yet…”

It was a few seconds later that Tess realized that she was getting more than she bargained for that evening. When Fras knelt back up there was a distinct bulge against the front of her leather pants; a bulge that Tess knew well. With a grunt the warrior tucked a hand down the front of her pants and pulled forth exactly what the Felpin expected; a thick, glorious cock that easily rivalled Battlebitch’s own. True to Fras’ more tribal appearance it had been clearly marked, a dark blue tattoo that ran across the shaft in a swirling bolt and a line of small rings piercing the skin of the underside of it. She had already produced a healthy glob of pre against the tip of her length, and as Fras spoke she moved a hand forward to sweep that sticky delight away from the head and smear it down across the rings hanging from the underside. 

“Well? How’s this look, kitty?” She practically growled, her tone and her gaze reminiscent of the woman that Tess had fallen for. With a curious hand the Felpin moved out, her fingers trembling as she reached for the length that now hovered above her own naked lap. With her legs still braced up on Fras’ shoulders she let her fingers touch against the side, and silently she moved her touch to trace that swirling tattoo. Fras trembled underneath it, her member twitching and throbbing as that delicate, precise finger swept forward. “Careful, girl. It’s a pretty dangerous weapon.”

Tess didn’t want to confess that it wasn’t her first time with a massive cocked barbarian woman, and she certainly wasn’t about to point out that while Fras’ length was certainly impressive, it was slightly smaller than Battlebitch’s own. Smaller apartment, but with much more decoration. She kept those bits of knowledge behind her tongue, content that she was presented now with the second largest and certainly most unique cock she had ever met. Something that, despite her soreness that now seemed so distant, she would certainly like to enjoy.

“...I can handle it.” Her voice came muffled through the mask, and for once she was glad about it. Her cheeks were blushing brightly in that moment, and she so desperately wanted to play it cool, calm, and collected as she laid there about to be rutted by that magnificent member. After a brief pause, she moved up a hand and pointed to her bandages, those protective wrappings that so expertly hid her identity. “Just don’t cum on my face. These are infuriating to scrub semen stains out of.”

She knew that the hard way.

“I respect that.” Fras beamed, allowing her weighty length to slap against the top of Tess’ lap, letting her feel a spark of delight from the shimmering rings hanging at the underside. “Just like I respect that you can’t give me a blowjob with those on. But that’s okay...I’ll take everything I need from here.” And with that, she pulled her hips back and guided her length forward, moving that throbbing tip to hold steadfast at the Felpin’s slit. With Tess’ knees still up on Fras’ shoulders it was little more than a quick push to start breaching her, slowly working inside and sending the Felpin woman into a steady series of trembling, excited gasps.

Fras’ length squeezed inside of Tess with just a bit of extra effort, each woman remaining silent as it worked its way tightly within her. Inch after inch they moved together in a hushed quiet, Tess’ mostly hidden eyes continuing to gaze at the other woman as she was penetrated. The curious side of her naturally wanted to ask questions considering the woman’s resemblance to Battlebitch, but it was neither the time nor the place. Besides, the feel of those rings against the underside of Fras’ cock certainly felt like abject delight as they were gripped and tugged by Tess’ own wet, ready walls. After a moment the larger woman had finally managed to hilt herself into the Felpin, and with her hands moving to brace against the back of Tess’ thighs she looked down at her with an approving smile and a steady nod.

“Not bad.” She murmured proudly, and took a moment to savor the feel of that wet slit wrapped around her length. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t look like the type that can take something this big.”

“I’m tougher than I look.” Tess remarked simply and shortly, a hand moving up to brush over the shaved part of Fras’ scalp. She smirked underneath her mask, and as her grip moved to lock against the back of the other woman’s neck she prepared herself for the inevitable powerful thrusting that was to come. Tess had been pinned underneath her share of beautiful barbarians during the past few weeks, and though she was still a little sore from Battlebitch’s last hungry rutting she was more than willing to push herself to experience Fras for all she had. With a deep and hungry growl that pressed against the front of her bandages Tess gave a sharp and sudden nod, letting her new lover that she was prepared for anything she had to give her. “I do not go home with strangers often...I trust you’ll give me a proper fucking worth extending myself for.”

Fras just grinned, and did exactly as Tess requested. The bed underneath the pair began to ache with the weight of her thrusts, and Tess’ legs dangling over the shoulders of the barbarian tensed and tightened as her muscles went wild with pleasure. That gloriously tattooed and pierced cock speared quite nicely into her slit, spreading her folds and collecting her nectar against every marked inch of it. Fras’ hands moved to hold down Tess by the shoulders as she leaned forward, rolling the Felpin woman up as she braced her toes against the mattress. The dominant position made sure that she was fucking the smaller woman firmly into the bed, sending heated gasps through them both and Tess’ own voice rising sharply in the throes of wild moans. Though she had wanted to be quiet to keep Battlebitch guessing at what was going on in their room, she just couldn’t help but offer more than a few squeaks that rang in the same harmony as the springs of the bed.

Fras hungrily fucked into the smaller girl, only slowing her pace as more noise erupted from the room next door. Though her strokes remained steady each one of them tilted their head towards the wall, listening as a new voice erupted in the room next to them, carrying with it a new tone of anger and irritation.

“My daughters told me what you tried to do, you brute!” It was an older woman’s voice now, and Tess had to openly resist the urge to facepalm at the notion that Battlebitch was being yelled at by yet another angry parent. “I’ll have you know that my family is one of prestige here in Lotshell, and...and...put that away! I don’t need to see that!”

Fras was grinning as she continued to steadily fuck the Felpin underneath her, but she only knew half the story. Tess already knew that the angry yells would soon die down, and sure enough within a few brief moments the angry mother’s voice had changed considerably. She was still loud enough to be heard through the wall, but this time her anger had faded away and was replaced by something far more appreciative of the situation she was on.

“How did my girls handle this thing?!” She called out, sounding truly amazed at the very thing she was outraged at a moment ago. “It’s so big! So perfect! Ohh, give me more of it, you brute!”

Fras and Tess once again exchanged glances, and even with Fras spreading her folds with her pierced cock the two had to share a chuckle. Tess’ fingers moved across the barbarian’s shaved scalp to caress down one of her cheeks, teasing a thumb against her lips as she offered a whisper that was trying desperately to feign ignorance of the woman next door.

“Sounds like whoever’s giving it to those girls next door knows what she’s doing.” She mused, her voice only barely muffled by her bandages. She knew for a fact that the woman next door was a master at the art of fucking, and had the most uniquely bizarre luck when it came to drawing women under her sexual influence. “What say we set the bar and give them something to compete against?” Fras, wearing a proud smile on her powerful features, nodded eagerly as her hands reached down for Tess again.

“Let’s make this kitty howl.” She beamed, and scooped Tess up to flip her over roughly onto her belly. Her legs went flat against the bed and Fras’ cock slipped out of her slit, only for the girl to be grabbed around the waist and drug up to a position of insertion once more. In a fluid motion the barbarian claimed the Felpin woman from behind once again, this time with a smooth stroke that forced her thick, throbbing length deep into the other woman’s tender entrance. There was no slow pace this time so much as the stunning thrust of delight, and Fras fucked Tess down to the hilt on that very first strike.

And Tess, through the bandages that hid her greatest secret, howled just as Fras had foretold. She let herself go knowing that it would only help out her lover next door in her own motions, and the pleasure that rolled through her made it easy to make the biggest ruckus she could. Her voice called out and she slammed her fists against the wall, bracing her hands near the headboard as Fras started to fuck her deeply from behind. That long black tail swished back and forth until she felt a barbarian’s grip snatch around it, and her yowling only drew louder when the squeeze came that sent shivers down her spine.

Next door, it was clear that Battlebitch was doing her best to match the momentum going on nearby. The older woman that she was enjoying was making quite the spectacle in her own right, openly screaming that it was better than her husband had ever given her, and that she was glad that her daughters had a chance to enjoy such a cock. Battlebitch worked fast and worked well, especially when it came to older women, and the thick warrior’s charms had clearly earned herself another victory that evening. Soon thuds came to the other side of the wall and it was clear that both Fras and Battlebitch were claiming their respective partners in the same submissive, hungry position. Fucked from behind in desperate strikes, each pussy speared around an equally magnificent cock. While the older woman was stretched wider around Battlebitch’s larger member Tess was enjoying the ring piercings that marked the underside of Fras’, dragging against her folds and making her climax in a wave of blissful excitement. When the two girls against the wall came they made sure to do it as loud as possible, and the inn was filled with the nearly violent screams of a Felpin in heat and an older woman satisfied beyond anything she had ever experienced before.

In short, that entire floor of the tavern didn’t get much sleep that night. The thundering noise of the desperate fucking continued for some time, and neither pair relented or was willing to give up. It was clear that a competition was going on between the two rooms and only Tess and Battlebitch knew who was participating; a pair of lovers that were playfully trying to one-up each other in that lewd battle of wills. Pounding and scratching on the walls, the aching noise of bed springs and creaking wood, and of course, the sound of lusty women crying out as their pussies were filled with copious amounts of rich, white cream. 

Tess’ body coiled in delight when Fras flooded within her, spreading that lush white throughout her body while her cock twitched and throbbed. The Felpin groaned and shuddered in her own orgasmic wave, and she wished desperately in that moment that her bandages weren’t a necessity for anyone but Battlebitch. In a true sign of just how depraved she had become, just how much she had learned to enjoy this lusty lifestyle, she found herself wishing she could pull Fras’ cock from her slit and lick away the cum that clung to each and every ringed piercing. So great was her desire that she almost did tear her bandages away, but within the thick haze of tremendous passion and the smell of sex that seeped against the cloth, she was able to keep at least one rational thought still against her mind.

It didn’t change how she swooned; however, when Fras flipped her over again and let her rest once more on her back. She pulled that enormous member out of her cum-filled slit and waved it back and forth, showcasing the white that marked the blue tattoo and the cum bubbles that formed against the three rings. As she swept it from side to side she painted the inside of Tess’ thighs with the flicked remains of her cream, and when she felt another thrill of delight come through her she squeezed out one last squirt squarely across the Felpin’s flat tummy. The two looked at each other, and though Fras couldn’t see the Felpin’s face it was clear they were smiling contently to each other.

In the other room, the older woman’s cries had carried to an equal point of delight, and she was no doubt experiencing a moment of equal bliss. Battlebitch never left a woman unfilled and unsatisfied, and by the sound of the mother’s voice in the height of her orgasmic joy it was clear she had kept her reputation in check. The raven-haired warrior always managed to get her slice of flesh anywhere she went, even in cities where she wasn’t famous...yet. Lotshell was damned big and there were hundreds of heroes floating around it, but few could fuck quite like her. In fact, one of the only people that could compare to her own talents was just one room over, leaning down and cleaning Tess up in a wonderfully lewd fashion.

“Oh...oh glorious alchemical science, that’s...maddeningly sexy.” Tess whispered, her voice hushed and quiet as she stared down at her stomach. That half-shaved head was crossing back and forth before her vision, and she could feel that wet, hungry tongue of the other woman moving over the cumstreaks she had just left. Slurping up her own warm cream, Fras looked up at the Felpin and gave her a small wink, whispering as she scooped the girl’s thighs close to clean up the rest of her mess.

“You don’t think I’d get it all over and then not offer to clean it up, right?” She asked, chuckling as she swallowed a small mouthful. Suckling and slurping at the other woman’s flesh, Fras easily made goosebumps rise on the Felpin’s skin. By the time she moved down to Tess’ slit the little creampie was eager to be consumed, drizzling out of the other woman’s wonderfully warm and tight entrance. “Least I can do for a girl that takes my little gift in stride. Usually there’s at least a minute or two of staring.”

“Well, it is an aesthetically pleasing cock. You can’t blame anyone for staring.” Tess observed, smirking under her mask. The tattoo and the rings certainly made her member eye catching, and Tess found herself trying to steal a glance at it even now as Fras was bracing her knees on the bed. “But if you’re referring to the fact you have one, well…ahhh…”

She shuddered, a slide of cream escaping her pussy from the coaxing of the other woman’s tongue. Fras looked up in the moment, swallowing a bit of her own cum from Tess’ slit and a curious brow raised at her words. She wasn’t about to stop her important work of cleaning the milk from the pussy’s pussy, but she was certainly interested in what she had to say.

“As I was saying...whew…” Tess whimpered, and let her hands lay flat against the bed. “If I must confess, you’re not the only magnificently sculpted amazon I know that has something so...effective.”

She knew as soon as she said it that it was a mistake to admit, for in a moment Fras’ gaze turned harsh and irate. The redheaded warrior snapped her head up from Tess’ slit, and she looked suddenly intense even with ribbons of cum dripping from her lips. She tightened a hand and leaned in, her tone serious and focused and her expression looking far more determined than Tess had seen her yet.

“You mean you know another woman like me?! Another of my clan?!” She practically roared, one eye twitching in anger. “Where?! Tell me where, cat, now!”

Tess blinked at the sudden shift in tone; the stark change from a rather arousing and gentle slurping of her cum-filled pussy to the intimidating presence of a towering woman angrily barking atop her. The alchemist wasn’t particularly brave or openly able to defend herself, and in light of the sudden shift of tone she had little option other than the truth. With a tiny squeak coming from the back of her throat she rose a trembling hand, and pointed to the wall that was shared between their room and Battlebitch’s.

“By the fucking Ragegods with nailcocks!” The magnificent warrior roared once more, immediately jumping up to the bed. She cast one last harsh glare at the Felpin woman laying masked but naked on the bed, the woman still sort of hoping the warrior would at least finish the meal she had started. “I swear, cat, if it’s the runaway…”

She offered no explanation to her words other than the noise of their door swinging open, so hard and so fierce that the hinges snapped and the knob crashed into the far wall. Tess sat alone in the room as she heard Fras storm to the door next door, the sound of splintering wood filling the hall as the door was violently kicked in. When the splinters settled the sound of Fras’ voice erupted once more, sending the Felpin into a tiny whimper as she realized the trouble they had found themselves in.

“I’ve finally found you, Kreth!” Her outraged voice filled the tavern, over the started cry of the older woman that was likely slurping on Battlebitch’s softening length by now. “Prepare to be brought to justice! I’ve searched for you for months now!”

“Oh, fuck you, Fras!” Battlebitch’s voice sounded undaunted, but it did come along with the noise of a mother gasping before a clear thud indicated she had been toppled onto the floor below. Likely pushed off and left to land on her rear as two naked, thick-cocked barbarians were about to fight. “I’m never going back, you half-bald cunt! But you just try it, and we’ll see how far that weird cock of yours bends up your own ass!”

The sound of a fistful erupting in the room next door filled Tess’ ears, and the Felpin still just sat in Fras’ bed listening to it. Still naked, still filled with cum, and still incredibly mad that humans didn’t keep their libraries open all night.

“...seriously no wonder they’re all so fucking stupid.” She grumbled, folding her arms across her naked chest, even as the fight next door raged on. “For fuck’s sakes.”

All she knew was that none of the chaos going on right now would’ve happened if she was fingering herself over a card catalog like she had planned.

That night fists flew, cum slipped to the mattress agonizingly uneaten, and several blocks away a pretty elf twerked, ignorant of it all.

End of Chapter 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like Battlebitch? Let me know! There's lots, lots more to come!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
